Only Serve Me
by mshinata
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's mother, Mikoto, thought her son was rebellious. She asked her most obedient and gentle maid, Hinata, to serve him. She had no choice and agreed. Will she be able to change her master into someone...appropriate? SasuHina
1. Serve Him

**Mshinata: **Okay, so I wrote this down…AND THEN IT GOT DELETED. –Cries in a corner- So I have to rewrite this again. I hope it meets up to my expectations…

**Sasuke: **-laughs at **Mshinata**-

**Mshinata: **WHY ARE YOU SUCH A MEANY HEAD? –Cries-

**Sasuke: **You're so immature.

**Mshinata: **Oh, and you aren't?

**Sasuke: **Yeah.

**Gaara: **I beg to differ.

**Everyone: **-nods-

**Mshinata: **I do not own Naruto or any characters specified in this fan fic. If I did, I would have bought Sasuke a "Mature Guide" by now…

**Sasuke: **That better be sarcasm.

"Hinata-chan," A young lady with black long hair with onyx eyes called for her maid. The timid maid walked into the tea room with a flustered expression. The young lady laughed. "Is my husband making you do all those chores again?"

"Iie." The girl named Hinata replied. She fisted her hands on her maid uniform. "I-I'm fine, Mikoto-sama." Mikoto laughed her charming laugh.

"Well…I have some important matters to discuss." Mikoto signaled for Hinata to sit by her. She reluctantly did so as a worried look came across Hinata's face. "…hm…where should I start? Ah yes…you are starting school soon…" Hinata slowly nodded. "You have recently become the maid of the Uchiha's…which we are very grateful for you. I think to repay for your kind work is to send you back to school." Mikoto smiled. Hinata's face turned pale.

"I…c-can't let you do that, Mikoto-sama." Hinata put her hands up in defense. "It's just not…it's just not right."

"But…there's also a second part to this." Mikoto waved a finger in the air, completely ignoring Hinata's previous comment. Mikoto leaned in closer to Hinata. "You have to especially serve my son." Hinata twitched.

"S-Sasuke-sama?" Hinata stuttered. Mikoto nodded.

"Is that alright?" Mikoto asked. Hinata was about to say no…but then…the Uchiha residence had been so kind by taking her in. She had to! Hinata had no choice…there was no time to be selfish. Hinata put on a brave face and nodded. Mikoto smiled.

"Good." Mikoto said.

oO0Oo

Hinata had been thinking of the conversation ever since then. She was now in front of the school with Mikoto. Hinata loved school…the learning…the friends…almost everything…she just hated that it had to be a private school. It just brought too many hurtful memories back…

Mikoto squeezed Hinata's hand and smiled in assurance.

"Be strong…I know you are, Hinata-chan." Mikoto said confidently. Hinata nodded slowly. "One of the Uchiha's business partner's daughter goes here. I chose her to be your guide for the day. You don't mind do you?" Hinata shook her head. "That's good. She should be meeting you in the office. Have a great day of school!" Mikoto entered the long, black limo and waved to Hinata. She waved back and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Hinata entered the school hallways. They were bustling with different students. Jocks, Goths, popular kids, and other stereotypes were all in the halls. The popular girls mostly looked at Hinata and started whispering. Hinata just hated how they always gossiped. Didn't they know it was an unrighteous thing to do? Anyways, she brushed the thought aside and tried to find a door that had the words "Office."

She found it and knocked on it.

"You may come in." A gentle but firm voice called out. Hinata took a deep breath and walked inside the office.

There was a woman with blonde hair and amber eyes, sitting calmly at her desk. Hinata guessed that was the principal. There were two other students sitting in chairs in front of the principal's desk. There was a guy with black hair who was slouched in his seat. Hinata could only see the backs of the students' heads, so she couldn't make out their faces. In the other seat, there was a girl with blonde hair that was tied up in a pony tail.

The woman with amber eyes smiled. "You must be Uchiha Hinata." Hinata soon realized it was her she was talking about and nodded. "It's nice to have another Uchiha come to this school." The woman sighed. "With their perfect attendance and good grades…I just love how they're such good students."

The black-haired boy groaned while the blonde-haired girl just slouched in her chair.

"In any case, I'm Tsunade." Tsunade stood up and shook Hinata's hand.

"I-it's very nice to meet you…Tsunade-sama." Hinata said, letting go of the principal's hand.

"You two! Stand up." Tsunade commanded. The blonde-haired girl immediately stood up. She was probably frightened by the principal's tone of voice. The black-haired boy slowly stood up, doing it like there was all the time in the world for him. "Introduce yourselves."

The blonde-haired girl swirled around. Hinata locked gazes with her bright blue eyes. They were beautiful. Hinata blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. Just call me Ino. Not Ino-san…not Yamanaka-san." Ino said cheerfully and shook Hinata's hand.

The black-haired boy turned around slowly.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said, not even locking gazes with Hinata. She already knew who Sasuke was…she just didn't talk to him. Hinata wasn't allowed to in the house. He had already had personal maids…now she was his next victim. (-giggle- Victim…Sasuke, you're so evil. Sasuke: -sweat drops- I haven't done anything. Me: …yet.)

Hinata did not bow in respect because of what Mikoto had told her before they arrived at the school. She told her that the students and faculty members had not known of her serving Sasuke. They also did not know that Hinata just took under the name of the Uchiha name, because they did not want anyone to be curious about what her last name was…besides…the only thing that Hinata said to Mikoto the day she found her abandoned was, "Hinata."

"Ino will be your guide for the day." Tsunade looked at Ino. She genuinely smiled at Hinata. Hinata nodded. "Then, you three are dismissed."

The trio walked out of the office.

"Tch. It was getting stuffy in there." Sasuke pulled on his uniform collar.

"You are so rude, Sasuke-kun. By the way Hinata-chan, I already know about the whole "maid" thing." Ino whispered the last sentence. "So you can trust me." Hinata nodded.

"Look, just listen to what I say and do it. We'll get along just fine. Got it?" Sasuke looked at Hinata with dark eyes. Hinata blushed from being frightened and averted his gaze.

"H-hai." Hinata replied.

"Hn." Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked down the hallway.

"Does that ass hole always treat you this way?" Ino asked as she pulled Hinata along the hall. She had a piece of paper in her other hand and looked for Hinata's locker.

"Mm…I barely speak to the master…I've only seen him…I mostly serve Mikoto-sama." Hinata replied.

"I see. Mikoto-sama does talk about you a lot." Ino said, finally stopping in front of a locker and opening it. She smiled. "And that's a good thing."

"A-arigato, Ino-chan." Hinata smiled.

"No problem." Ino smiled.

"Hey Ino," A feminine voice walked towards the two.

"What Sakura?" Ino sighed.

"Why were you in an office…with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked curiously. She had light pink long hair with dazzling emerald jade eyes. It made her look like she was from a family of royalty…or something like that.

"Tsunade-sama had some business with the _three _of us." Ino said. The girl named Sakura left out Hinata. Hinata eavesdropped on the conversation as she examined the books that were already placed in her locker.

"Oh…that's good." Sakura sighed of relief. "I was thinking you were _doing _something with him."

"I've gotten over him…so no worries…" Ino said sarcastically.

"Right…well…nice to meet you…um…" Sakura pointed to Hinata.

"Hinata Uchiha." Ino answered for Hinata. Sakura blinked.

"A-ah…yeah…see you later, Uchiha-san…Ino." Sakura waved a curt wave and walked off.

Hinata looked at Ino.

"Do you have a bad relationship with Sakura-san?" Hinata asked. Ino shook her head.

"She just…is really obsessed with Sasuke-kun. I hate that…you know? We were…best friends…but then I came to realize…she was really annoying." Ino said, looking over Hinata's schedule.

"D-demo…isn't that alright?" Hinata asked. "I mean…Sasuke-kun is pretty handsome…"

"Yeah, but Sakura-san goes overboard." Ino laughed nervously. "You'll see." Hinata nodded nervously as she grabbed the books that were needed for the day's classes. "Luckily, you have all the same classes with me. Mikoto-sama made sure we had the same classes." Ino smiled.

"Okay." Hinata replied.

After Ino arrived at her locker to get her things, they both had Literature first.

"It's best if you get a seat near the windows." Ino whispered to Hinata. Classes hadn't started yet, so students just started to fill in the seats.

"Why?" Hinata asked as Ino placed her books in a desk near the window that was on the left side of the classroom.

"He makes boring lectures." Ino said. Hinata placed her books a desk besides Ino's desk. "It's good to see what's happening outside…ne?"

"Hai." Hinata said.

Hinata couldn't really focus during the whole class period. Unfortunately, the "master" was in the same class as her. Every time she would look his way for some odd reason, Hinata would catch him staring at her with a cold glare. Sasuke didn't even avert her gaze! He was probably unhappy with her because of…her looks?

The day went by fast. Other than that, Sasuke didn't talk to her or give her any orders. It was all good. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all…

Of course, Hinata was self-conscious since Sasuke was staring at her. She shyly asked Ino to accompany her on the way back to the Uchiha estate.

"Eh? Why are you scared of Sasuke-kun? Sure, he's cold-hearted, cruel, selfish, arrogant, and other things I cannot mention." Ino cleared her throat. "But there's nothing to be scared of…especially his glare. You just look the other way."

"D-demo…it's just so…intimidating." Hinata answered. The two girls were walking down the sidewalk. Hinata was holding her bag with trembling hands.

Ino started to laugh.

"It's alright. With me around, no one would dare hurt you!" Ino said confidently punching a fist into the air. Hinata giggled. "Aww, you're so kawaii!" Ino hugged Hinata as she blushed from embarrassment. No one had called her cute for a long time.

The two arrived at the deserted Uchiha manor. Ino sweat dropped.

"Last time I came here, this place was buzzing with people." Ino said. Hinata sweat dropped.

"A-ah…about that…everyone's at work. Mikoto-sama had an urgent meeting this morning…I guess she isn't home, but I think Sasuke-sama is." Hinata said, opening the door.

"You need to be more open to the boy." Ino said, following Hinata into the mansion. Hinata blinked.

"Why?" Hinata asked. Ino shrugged.

"He's a loner…maybe you can change that." Ino smiled. Hinata's blush grew worse.

"Iie…I don't think I can change people…" Hinata said.

The two started cooking dinner since Ino decided to help Hinata. All the other maids and butlers were never needed on the weekdays. (Lucky, eh?) Hinata was always there to do the cooking. On the weekends, Hinata had less work because that's when the other maids and butlers did the cleaning and some of the cooking.

"We should tell Sasuke-sama that dinner starts late tonight…" Hinata mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Ino said. "I know! Make him rice balls, Hinata-chan." Ino winked.

"U-um…what if he doesn't want any…?" Hinata questioned.

"Then FORCE HIM to eat." Ino smiled. The smile was so creepy. (LOL. Imagine Sai at that very moment.)

"H-hai." Hinata sweat dropped.

And so, Ino helped Hinata make rice balls. After they were done, Ino gave Hinata a little shove and she went upstairs to confront the loner…with food.

Hinata sighed as she arrived at his door. She knocked gently at the door.

"Come in." It was a calm, sane voice. Hinata came in. Sasuke was still in his uniform…it looked like he was doing his homework and looked studious. It made him look very natural which Hinata warmly smiled at. "What." Sasuke said coldly.

"U-um…we-…I thought you were hungry so…here." Hinata held out the plate of rice balls. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Did I ask for any?" Sasuke stood up. Hinata blushed from embarrassment and shook her head. "I didn't recall in doing so."

"T-then…I'll take them back…" Sasuke gently grabbed Hinata's hand with the plate of rice balls and set it down on his desk. He took her other hand and pinned her to the door. Sasuke's gaze was locked onto Hinata's. There was no escaping.

"Indigo long hair…white-no…lavender eyes…" Sasuke looked down to the lower part of her body, but he didn't continue what he thought of it.

"U-um…" Hinata blush became worse.

"Stutters a lot…" Sasuke lightly scoffed. He removed his hands from hers and turned his back on her. "You may go now."

"H-hai…" Hinata grabbed the plate of rice balls and left his room. What was that sick-minded boy thinking?!

oO0Oo

Hinata checked the hallways over and over on each floor to make sure every Uchiha was safely asleep. She checked one of the hallways one last time and sighed. It was about 11pm at least. She yawned.

"You should go to sleep." A voice said behind her. She jumped.

"E-eh, Sasuke-sama!" Hinata backed away slightly.

"That's my name." Sasuke sighed. He was in a black t-shirt with gray baggy sweat pants (forget it…I'm not singing that song anymore. xD). He put a hand on his hip and raised a brow. "Get some rest, Hinata."

"H-hai…" Hinata bowed.

"Stop that." Sasuke said.

"Nani?" Hinata stood up straight.

"With the bowing thing. I hate it." Sasuke said coldly. Hinata sweat dropped.

"G-gomenasai!" Hinata bowed again. She had even more sweat drops now. "G-gomen!" She stood up straight and prevented herself from bowing again. Sasuke smirked.

"Now go." Sasuke pointed to her room.

"H-hai…" Hinata said. She entered her room and shut the door tightly and securely.

"So…different." Sasuke put a finger to his lips as he watched Hinata's room's door.

"Interested?" A man said behind him and breathed on his neck.

"Hn. Who knows…why should I tell you anyways…Itachi?" Sasuke turned around to face the man named Itachi. He looked exactly like Sasuke…except older and longer hair. A true Uchiha heir. Itachi chuckled charmingly.

"She's different from the other maids…she's fun to play around with…ne?" Itachi raised a brow.

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed and walked away from him.

"That is no way to treat your brother." Itachi replied, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"I don't have a brother." Sasuke said as he kept walking down the halls towards his room.

oO0Oo

Hinata had been avoiding Sasuke the whole morning…but he wasn't giving any orders…so…it was alright to avoid him, ne? He did something…unexpected. Sasuke was a loner. He didn't know any better. Maybe…Hinata would take Ino's advice and help the guy. She closed the door of her locker. Hinata had come to school early to avoid walking with the master. It was best.

"Yo Hinata-chan, you're early today." Ino said cheerfully.

"Ohayo." Hinata greeted. "I…felt like I needed to get to class early to get used to things." She lied.

"I see…" Ino put a finger to lips. Hinata sweat dropped. "Nothing happened…ne?"

"Hai. Hai." Hinata waved a hand for assurance. "Nothing happened."

"Hm…is that so?" Ino raised a brow. Hinata nodded. "Alright, let's get to class."

First period was as boring as ever as Kakashi Hatake was the teacher. He was one of the laziest teachers ever…but his lectures did make people learn at least something.

The day went by as usual. The popular girls whispered something about Ino and Hinata as they walked past them.

"Don't worry about them." Ino read Hinata's mind. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts. "Sakura's the most unpopular popular girl. That's why she's barely gossiping about us." Ino rolled her eyes.

"D-demo…Sakura seems so nice." Hinata said, surprised.

"That's true…she has her nice moments…but I'd better have my guard on all the time if I were you." Ino said.

As they arrived at Hinata's locker, there was Sasuke. He was leaning on her locker while reading a book. He seemed like the person to actually like reading unlike most of the students at the school. And yet…it made him look so…natural and perfect. It made Hinata warmly smile again.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Ino spoke up as the two walked up to him. He closed his book and turned to look at Hinata.

"A word." Sasuke said, looking at Hinata. Ino knew she was to leave and did.

Hinata trembled now seeing the expressionless and intimidating face of Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke raised a brow.

"You scared of me?" Sasuke asked.

"Iie!" Hinata lied.

"Really." Sasuke said it as more of a statement.

"H-hai." Hinata replied.

"Well, you should be." Sasuke snapped back. Hinata nodded. He sighed. "…I didn't come here for your stuttering, alright? Just wanted to say…sorry." Sasuke mumbled.

"N-nani?" Hinata asked. "C-can you speak a little louder?"

"Gomen." Sasuke firmly said. Hinata blinked. "For catching you off guard…yesterday. It's just how I analyze my maids that way…either they rape me or not." Hinata's face turned bright red. "But whatever. You don't seem like a threat."

Hinata sighed of relief.

"Arigato, Sasuke-sa-" Sasuke covered Hinata's mouth.

"You are to address me normally at school." Sasuke said. Hinata nodded as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"H-hai…Sasuke-kun." Hinata said.

"Good. Carry on." Sasuke took his book and left.

Sasuke was…cold. That's all Hinata had to say. But, she guessed that he did have his soft moments. She was confused…yet relieved. Hinata hoped that one day…she could know all of her new master. All she knew was that he was cold, rude, and alone. She knew that…she would find out more in the future. And maybe someday, Hinata could tell Sasuke about her past.

**Mshinata: **Omg, I'll make the other chapters longer. I just need to find inspiration! D: Sorry, if updating took too long…I was too busy reading _Special A._

**Sasuke: **-sighs- one of your Mangas again?

**Mshinata: **Yes! –Squeals- Everyone should read it. It's very kawaii!

**Sasuke: **-turns to readers- See? This is what happens when you give a girl Manga and Anime. She watches and reads too much of it and forgets to update.

**Mshinata: **I actually TRY to update once a week! I don't update after…2-6 months. That's crazy updating.

**Sasuke: **True. But still, you have no consideration for the fans.

**Mshinata: **-sniff- I do.

**Naruto: **SASUKE-TEME!!! DON'T MAKE **MSHINATA-CHAN **CRY!

**Sasuke: **Tch. Like I care.

Ino punches Sasuke unconscious.

**Ino: **Please give the writer lovely reviews. It would make her very happy. Ouch…-waves hand in the air- You have a hard face, Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke: **-dead-


	2. Invitation

**Mshinata: **No, I did not forget to update. Haha…now why would I do that? –Smiles-

**Sasuke: **-sweat drops- Because we can all see the evil aura that surrounds you.

**Mshinata: **Really?

**Sasuke: **Yeah really.

**Mshinata: **I think Sasuke's gone blind.

**Sasuke: **Speaking of blind…-

**Mshinata: **ITACHI-SAMA! T-T

**Sasuke: **Omg…-slaps himself-

**Mshinata: **I'm a bit better now…okay…so I fixed the errors that I made on the first chapter. The reason why I made them in the first place is because I was also working on my other fan fic…so…it just got in the way I guess.

**Sasuke: **I think there's something wrong with your head.

**Mshinata: **Are you calling me a dumb ass!

**Sasuke: **Yes.

**Mshinata: **-slaps Sasuke- I'm going to make Itachi-sama a good guy…because…I have sympathy for him. 

**Sasuke: **…why? 

**Mshinata: **Out of all people…YOU should know. –Sweat drops- This is for **Gaara'slittlegirl**. –Punches Sasuke very hard- I do not own Naruto or any characters specified in this fan fic. 

**Sasuke: **-is unconscious-

"_Protect her, alright?" The young woman smiled as she bent down and kissed the little boy on his forehead._

"_I know that already." The boy replied with a worried expression. "…is there something wrong?" The woman was a bit surprised but continued to smile. The boy had seen through her mask. _

"_Iie." The woman lied. The boy still had the worried expression on his face. "Neji-kun…protect her…with your life."_

"_H-hai…" The boy called Neji replied. His long brown hair resembled his father while his pearly-white eyes resembled every family member of his. _

Hinata jolted up from her bed and hyperventilated. Beads of sweat rolled down her face and she sighed. Hinata squeaked when she saw her master sitting on the edge of her bed.

"S-Sasuke-sama…w-why…" She blushed furiously.

"I heard…someone talking." Sasuke bluntly answered.

"I s-see…" Hinata replied.

"You woke up late, so Mother already helped prepare breakfast." Sasuke said, standing up.

"Gomenasai!" Hinata said. "I should really buy an alarm clock…" Sasuke sighed.

"It's alright…I guess…but you're my maid…so wake up early next time." Sasuke said. By the way he was talking; Hinata knew he wasn't a morning person. He walked out of her room. "Get ready for school already. I don't think you're walking to school alone." He said.

Hinata hurriedly rushed out of bed and started changing into her uniform. She brushed her tangled hair by her hand and ran out of her room.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan," Mikoto warmly greeted.

"Ohayo." Hinata rushed into the kitchen. Mikoto laughed.

"No need to rush. Sasuke just likes getting to school early. He's already at the front porch." Mikoto said. "But…slow down. He needs to be patient anyways." Mikoto said as she put a plate of pancakes at the kitchen table. "Everyone has already eaten so here." Hinata reluctantly sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat her pancakes. She ate quickly but did so in a lady-like manner. 

"Arigato gozaimasu, Mikoto-sama! I'll work extra hard today!" Hinata rushed out of her seat and ran out of the door. Mikoto sweat dropped.

"It's not like she doesn't…" Mikoto said. "But she's so cute." Mikoto smiled.

"Gomenasai," Hinata ran out and found Sasuke leaning on the Uchiha front gates. 

"About time." He said. She ran after him and they walked to school. 

It was a quiet walk…nothing more. 

"You must have loved your mother very much to be saying her name in your sleep." Sasuke suddenly said. Hinata flinched and paled. 

"N-nani?" Hinata sweat dropped.

"You were sleep talking. That's the reason why I came into your room." Sasuke said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Hinata blushed from embarrassment.

"E-eh…" Hinata replied. "H-hai…" 

"Well…I'm not going to butt into your life like a nosy person does so…" Sasuke threw his bag over his shoulder. He quickened his pace. 

This was…awkward. Just the other day Sasuke was a person who always was in a bad mood. So…why was he so…normal, today? Hinata blinked. She caught up with Sasuke and smiled.

"You love your mother, ne?" Hinata asked.

"She's nosy…but yes." Sasuke replied with his eyes closed.

"I don't blame you…she acts so much like my mother…" Hinata trailed off. 

The rest of the trip to school was quiet. Hinata had found out some new things that morning. Sasuke loved his mother (surprisingly, due to his bad attitude), he was not a morning person, and that he didn't like butting into people's lives. 

Ino greeted Hinata at the front entrance at school. She smiled with her charming smile and with her dazzling blue eyes. 

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" Ino asked, tilting her head.

"More or less." Hinata nervously laughed.

"Aww…did you have a nightmare?" Ino said with sparkly eyes.

"It was…a memory." Hinata said thoughtfully. Ino beamed.

"A good memory?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure…" Hinata said, putting a finger to her chin.

"Hinata-chan, you're so hard to figure out." Ino sighed with a pout. Hinata laughed. "But that's what's unique about you. You're different and unpredictable." Ino judged and nodded.

Unpredictable. That is what Hinata's life had been…

oO0Oo

Classes were as boring as ever. But being the obedient girl, Hinata took notes and studied hard. 

The popular girls were gossiping about Ino and Hinata as usual when they walked by. Hinata learned to ignore it. Ino seemed to even ignore their existence even if one of them made a cutting remark about her being ugly or something. 

"Ne Hinata-chan…" Ino started as they headed towards their lockers.

"Hai, Ino-chan?" Hinata replied.

"You know about…what I said about Sakura?" Ino said uneasily as they opened their lockers.

"Y-yes…" Hinata said. Ino said it as if something bad happened to Sakura…which…Ino would probably cheer through the whole school about it. 

"Be careful…" Ino said cautiously.

"I think I know that." Hinata chuckled.

"No. You don't understand." Ino closed her locker. Hinata blinked. "It's not a joke. Sakura can be…really violent. Yes…she's nice…but…you haven't seen the other side of her."

"…the other side?" Hinata was afraid to ask but did anyways. Ino leaned closer to Hinata.

"You're Sasuke-kun's maid now, ne? Well…if she finds out…let's just say…it's all over." Ino whispered. Hinata shivered. "But don't worry!" Ino returned to her happy self again. "I'll protect you!" Ino pounded her fist on her chest. Hinata nervously smiled. "So…are you free, today?" Ino asked as they got ready to leave school. Hinata shrugged.

"The usual…I have to work extra hard today because I overslept this morning." Hinata said.

"Demo…I saw you walking with Sasuke-kun this morning." Ino sang. "That probably made your day." Hinata blushed.

"N-no! He…offered to walk me…besides…I have to stay by his side because I'm his maid!" Hinata reasoned.

"Right…" Ino said slyly. "Hey…want to go to a party this weekend?" Ino asked suddenly. 

"What brought this up?" Hinata asked. Ino shrugged.

"Maybe everyone wants to meet the new _hot _girl in town?" Ino winked. They exited the school building. Ino volunteered to walk Hinata home everyday…because…well…Hinata was still honestly scared of Sasuke. Hinata blushed.

"I-Ino-chan!" Hinata said. Ino laughed.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Ino said, taking her cell phone out of her school bag and started texting. 

"Who are you-" Hinata was interrupted.

"Naruto. It's his birthday you know. He said he wanted to meet you." Ino smiled. Hinata blushed.

A guy…who wanted to meet her! That was a first…for her. She was everything BUT beautiful (in her mind). She had dark long indigo hair with bangs that framed her cute face. She didn't mind it but taking care of long hair always did seem to bother her. Her white-pearled eyes were more sensitive than the usual person's eyes. 

"You'll be fine with me...and Sasuke…there." Ino muttered Sasuke's name and kept smiling.

"Wait…did you say Sasuke-sama was going?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Iie!" Ino waved her hands in front of her. Hinata glared at her. Ino sighed. "Yes…"

"T-that's alright." Hinata said. Ino was surprised.

"Eh! But just the other day you said you were frightened of him." Ino raised a brow. Hinata slowly nodded. 

"H-hai…but…I'm starting to see the good side of him." Hinata blushed from embarrassment. Ino started to laugh.

"Good side?" Ino laughed even more. "Gomen, gomen…" Ino calmed down. "That's good I guess." Ino giggled. "Anyways, Sakura is also going to be there, so…stay alert." Ino said, waving a finger in the air. Hinata nodded.

"Should we get something for Naruto?" Hinata asked. 

"Hell no! He's already rich. Screw that." Ino crossed her arms. Hinata sweat dropped.

"Aren't all the students that go to this school rich?" Hinata asked. Ino sweat dropped.

"Y-yeah." Ino averted her gaze. "But don't bother. He's already spoiled by his uncle." 

"A-alright…" Hinata replied. 

The two finally arrived at the gates and saw someone standing there waiting for them. It was a man with black hair and dark black eyes. He had a tinge of red in them but they were mostly black. He had his arms crossed and leaned on the gates. His hair was long and tied in a low ponytail. 

"Hinata-chan…who is that?" Ino whispered cautiously.

"Hello Itachi-sama," Hinata smiled. 

"Hello ladies." The man named Itachi replied. Ino took a step back. 

"It's alright, Ino-chan. This is Sasuke-sama's older brother." Hinata whispered. 

"Hi! I didn't know Sasuke-kun had an older brother. No wonder you look like him. It's nice to meet you!" Ino said cheerfully and shook his hand. 

"Why are you waiting outside, Itachi-sama? Aren't you supposed to be at school doing extra studies?" Hinata asked. Itachi sighed.

"I am but skipping once or twice is alright." Itachi said. "I'm waiting for Sasuke." Hinata raised a brow. "I know…that's a first. But, there's something that I have to discuss with him." 

"Oh…well…I'll start with dinner, then." Hinata smiled. Itachi nodded and moved out of the way for the two girls to get inside of the estate.

"There's an evil aura surrounding him…I just know it." Ino secretly took a glance at Itachi. Hinata laughed nervously.

"What makes you think that?" Hinata said, heading towards the kitchen.

"I don't know…" Ino said, not even daring to take another glance.

oO0Oo

Sasuke sighed. Another day…another pack of fan girls. He couldn't live like this any longer. Why did his mother make him have a maid instead of a bodyguard or something? That would have been better. Of course…it wasn't like Sasuke regretted having a maid. She cooked and cleaned for him, so…it wasn't too bad. 

He walked towards the gates and saw Itachi…standing there. 

"Nani?" Sasuke said, walking towards him.

"I have some matters I must discuss with you." Itachi said.

"So spit it out." Sasuke snapped.

"First of all…do you know why Mother has given you a maid?" Itachi crossed his arms.

"…more or less." Sasuke said.

"Then explain." 

"It's to…make me a true heir of the Uchiha Company." Sasuke replied darkly. Itachi clapped.

"Ha, my brother's so smart." Itachi smiled. Sasuke had an angry mark on his forehead. "But…Father reluctantly agreed for you to have a maid. Do you know why?"

"Because he thinks I'll rape her or something?" Sasuke guessed. 

"No…" Itachi twitched. "He thinks you'll fall in love." Sasuke scoffed.

"I would never fall in love with that girl." Sasuke said. "She's my servant. I've been treating her like one, too." Itachi fell silent.

"Demo…if you were to ever become close to her…do you know the punishments?" Itachi asked. Sasuke stayed silent. "You will be disowned." Sasuke stayed unfazed but was shocked on the inside.

"I do not have a relationship with the girl. I barely talk to her…and barely know her." Sasuke said.

"True…but…" Itachi said.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Don't know…maybe because you're my darling brother." Itachi said. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Don't lie. Whatever." Sasuke walked past him and went inside the estate, slamming the door shut. Itachi sighed.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-sama." Hinata turned around with a smile. 

"Hn." Sasuke said. "Oh…almost forgot. Bring some of those rice balls upstairs…I get hungry easily." Sasuke said tiredly.

"Hai." Hinata smiled. Sasuke made his way to his room. "Why is Sasuke-sama always so tired after school?" Ino laughed.

"Being chased around by girls all day is not a blessing, Hinata-chan." Ino said, cooking the rice.

After making a few rice balls, Hinata went upstairs to give them to her master. He must have been studying again. 

"Sasuke-teme! C'mon…bring her to the party!" A whining voice said. 

"You do it." Sasuke snapped. The whining voice sounded like it was coming from a phone. He must have put it on speaker. 

"Eh! But…a lot of people keep seeing you two talk! You got to have some connection with her!" The voice whined even more. 

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke said, irritated. 

The guy who was named Naruto wanted to see Hinata, eh? Well…he sounded so childish. If Hinata didn't know he was in high school, she would have thought he was in elementary school or something. 

"Anyways, just tell her that she's invited, okay? Okay! Bye!" And the boy hung up. 

"Annoying little brat…" Sasuke muttered. Hinata decided to be brave and knocked on the door.

"U-um…this is Hinata." Hinata said. She came in and placed the plate of rice balls on his desk. 

"Hey." Sasuke started.

"Y-yes…?" Hinata said.

"You know about Naruto-baka's party?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded.

"Ino-chan told me about it." Sasuke sighed.

"Of course." He said. "Want to go?" Hinata blinked.

"I…have work to do." Hinata reasoned. Sasuke sighed.

"Take a break." He reasoned back. Hinata sweat dropped. "I'll even ask my mother." 

"Iie!" Hinata waved her hands in front of her. She knew that Mikoto would say yes, because…she always seemed to say yes to anything Hinata wanted or did not want to do. 

"I'm taking that as a yes." Sasuke said, turning back to his studies. Hinata opened her mouth but closed it again. She could not fight with her master. She knew she would lose. Hinata had no choice but to go.

oO0Oo

Hinata looked out of the window in her room. It was raining…not to mention the day of Naruto's birthday party. Rainy days always made Hinata…gloomy. Weather always affected her no matter what. 

Someone knocked on her door and asked for entrance.

"You can come in." Hinata said tiredly.

"Hinata-chan," Mikoto entered her room. "…you're up again." She said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She was sitting at her desk, just looking out the window. 

"I can't sleep when it's raining, Mikoto-sama…it's just…weird." Hinata plainly answered her expression emotionless. Mikoto sighed.

"It's two the morning…I knew you'd be up." Mikoto said, patting her head gently. "Please…get some sleep. You have a party, today." Mikoto teased. Hinata didn't answer. "Don't worry…don't think about the past…it'll just hurt you." Hinata's head fell down to look at her desk. 

"I k-know…d-demo…I…can't." Hinata weakly answered.

"Oh…c'mon! You're Uchiha Hinata. Uchihas are strong." Mikoto said confidently. It was not helping Hinata though. "You're always thinking this way…when it's raining. It…makes me a bit sad."

"Gomenasai…" Hinata clenched her fists under the desk. 

"Just smile…and I'll be happy." Mikoto bent down and kissed Hinata on the cheek. "Get some rest." She stood up straight and left Hinata's room. 

Mikoto walked into the hallway and found Sasuke in the living room…staring out the window at the rain. She sighed. _Not him too…_

"Mother…" Sasuke started, not even looking at her. 

"Yes?" His mother approached him. 

"…how long will it be until I have some of the succession of the company?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Mikoto was surprised by this.

"Why do you ask?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"…personal reasons." Sasuke said. Mikoto sighed. _He must be going through that teenage stage…_

Mikoto kissed her son on the cheek. 

"Don't worry. It'll be long until that." Mikoto smiled. Sasuke looked at his mother with a small smile. "That's good! At least I got one person to smile." Mikoto headed back to her husband's and her room while Sasuke stood there…confused. 

Hinata woke up early that morning having only a few hours of sleep that night. She yawned when Sasuke entered the kitchen.

"Do your job." Sasuke said coldly.

"H-hai…" Hinata snapped out of her tiredness and went back to making breakfast. Sasuke sighed. He barely had any sleep that night. _Fucking rain…_He thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. Sasuke sat down at the kitchen table as Hinata put a plate of eggs and a piece of toast in front of him. 

"Hey." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. 

"H-hai?" Hinata turned around to face her master. 

"Go shopping with me, today." Sasuke said with his eyes closed.

"I…c-can't." Hinata said. "I have work to do." She reasoned. Sasuke sighed.

"Is that your excuse for everything?" He opened his eyes and raised a brow. She sweat dropped.

"Gomenasai…" Hinata said. He sighed once more.

"You're irritating me. Besides, I'm not asking you to come shopping. I'm forcing you." Sasuke said bluntly. Hinata hated being pushed around like this…but…that was Sasuke's character. She had to deal with her master. "But…since I'm nice…" Hinata's inner self scoffed. "I'll bring Yamanaka, too." Hinata brightened up a bit. "She is your friend, ne?" He asked her.

"H-hai." Hinata replied. Sasuke nodded.

"After lunch, we'll go." Sasuke said. "Naruto-baka's party doesn't start until evening." He stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He started to leave. Hinata was about to ask him where he was going but…he didn't butt into her life so…why should she? But still…she was worried about her master and did anyways.

"Where are you going, Sasuke-sama?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. 

"…work." Sasuke replied and slammed the door shut. 

_Work…? I don't ever recall Sasuke-sama "working"…_Hinata thought to her. 

oO0Oo

When Sasuke came home, he looked tired and irritated. Hinata was best not to welcome him home or talk to him, so…she just took a short glance and went back to cleaning the house. 

It was lunch time, and Hinata thought maybe he needed to eat some rice balls to relieve stress. She rolled up her sleeves and started making rice balls. Mikoto also told her that he liked tomatoes. Maybe making him tomato soup wasn't such a bad idea…she turned on the stove. 

Mikoto had to go do the grocery shopping since she said she hadn't done it in a long time. Fugaku, as always, went to work even if it was the weekend. Itachi went with his father and after that had to attend classes. 

She and Sasuke were the only ones left in the house. All of the other maids were busy out in the Uchiha gardens, tending to the flowers and plants. 

Sasuke unconsciously came into the kitchen, smelling something…delicious. Delicious was a word that the Uchiha barely used because of his attitude but he had to admit. It did smell nice. 

"Soup?" Sasuke asked, sitting down at the table. Hinata turned around and nodded. Sasuke raised a brow. "How did you know?" Hinata laughed nervously.

"Mikoto-sama." She shrugged and placed the plate of rice balls and thebowl of tomato soup on the table. Sasuke sighed.

"Of course." He said and started to eat his rice balls. 

Rice balls were not that good if you kept eating them, but still…that seemed like the only dish that Uchiha Sasuke would actually eat the whole thing. Hinata stared at him eating.

"Do you mind?" Sasuke asked, continuing to eat. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts.

"G-gomen!" Hinata bowed. 

"Get ready for us to go shopping. I already called Yamanaka so…she should be here any minute now." Sasuke said and continued to eat. Hinata nodded. "I told you…stop bowing." 

"H-hai…" Hinata said and headed towards her room. 

For Sasuke to be this…picky was unlike him. He usually ignored the fact that she was observing him. Maybe something bad happened to him this morning? But…it was only common courtesy to not butt into his life if he didn't butt into hers, so she decided it was best to stay quiet. 

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Forgive me. I've gotten lazy to…making longer chapters. But like they say, "shorter chapters, faster updates." :D So I think I'll be doing that. If I really get into the fan fic, I might make a specific chapter longer. Yeah…I know I made Sakura nice. Why you ask? Because…I don't know. Lol. That's all I can say. I'm weird.

**Sasuke: **I think everyone knows that. 

**Mshinata: **I'm proud, dammit. Anyways…reviews would be lovely. –Smiles-

**Sasuke: **She's not going to update…

**Mshinata: **-pouts angrily- Yes I am!

**Sasuke: **You're too busy reading _Vampire Knight. _

**Mshinata: **For your information, I'm waiting for the next chapter. So…I'm reading _Meru Puri. _

**Sasuke: **Wtf?

**Mshinata: **I don't get it either. xD I just started reading it. –Is still getting used to the atmosphere-

**Sasuke: **She also watches _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya._

**Mshinata: **I'm done with that! No new Animes…sadly. –pouts- BUT, _Code Geass _the second season is coming out on April 6. OMG, and then _Special A _is aired on April 7:D YAY! DOUBLE THE ANIME!

**Sasuke: **Kill me…while you review. 


	3. Please Don't Stop the Music

**Mshinata: **It's okay, **ShyAnimeGirl-chan. **I'll kill Sasuke for you. : I don't think he's cute at all. Haha…sorry.

**Sasuke: **Don't call me cute. I'm sexy.

**Everyone: **O.o…

**Sasuke: **-clears throat-

**Mshinata: **ANYWAYS…**Winter's Flame…**OMG, I'm a Zero fan too! –Hugs Zero- I love him. He's so cute but then…so cool.

**Sasuke: **Who's Zero?

**Mshinata: **A guy from _Vampire Knight _who's totally above your standards. –Smirks-

**Sasuke: **-rolls eyes- Omg, no way…-sarcasm-

**Mshinata: **IT'S COMING OUT ON THE DAY WHEN _CODE GEASS _AIRS ITS SECOND SEASON! –Squeals-

**Sasuke: **Lelouch will rule the world.

**Mshinata: **Yes. I do not own Naruto or any characters specified in this fan fic.

Ino stayed close to Hinata's side, fearing that Sasuke might do something to Hinata. The trio was walking down the sidewalk while Sasuke was looking into each store, looking in with displeasure.

"What exactly is he shopping for?" Ino asked Hinata.

"I d-don't know…" Hinata replied honestly. What was Sasuke shopping for?

"Here." Sasuke said and went inside the store. The two girls followed him inside.

It was a normal clothes store...for girls. Why would Sasuke go into this sort of place? Was he a pervert or something?

"Uchiha-sama!" A young girl that worked there ran up to Sasuke and smiled brightly. "You're here with two girls? That's a new one." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Where's your brother? He usually drags you in here."

"Don't talk about that sick bastard in front of my face." Sasuke said. Hinata and Ino sweat dropped. Why would Itachi come in here…? "Anyways…pick out some clothes for Hinata, Yuuki." He pointed to Hinata.

"Hai." Yuuki smiled at Hinata. "How about-"

"She has enough clothes as it is." Sasuke said, referring to Ino. Ino had an angry mark on her forehead.

"Well then," Yuuki turned to Ino. "Can you help me pick out some clothes for Hinata-sama?" Yuuki asked Ino. She nodded happily.

"I'd be glad to." Ino looked at Hinata with an evil grin. Hinata sweat dropped.

Sasuke made himself comfortable and sat down on a chair. He started reading a book.

_W-wait…w-where did he get that book? _Hinata sweat dropped.

"This way, Hinata-sama. This way!" Yuuki pushed Hinata into a dressing room.

"We'll pick out your clothes, Hinata-chan! So for now, stay in there!" Ino giggled and shut the door. Hinata sighed.

_T-this…is going to be a long day. _Hinata thought to herself.

oO0Oo

"Uchiha-sama!" Yuuki called out and pulled Hinata along with her. "What do you think?" Sasuke looked up.

Hinata was wearing a dress with thin straps. It was light pink and it dress was only three inches above her knees. She felt really embarrassed and comfortable at that moment.

"Hate it. Next." Sasuke said and continued to read his book. Hinata sweat dropped. He sounded like a judge who just rejected a wanna-be singer.

"Try this on, Hinata-chan!" Ino said, shoving some clothes to Hinata and making her change into them.

After many attempts of making the innocent maid look…sexy, Yuuki and Ino were tired.

"Sasuke-kun sure is picky." Ino said, wiping some sweat off with her sleeve. Yuuki nodded. "What should we do?" Ino mumbled and crossed her arms.

Sasuke closed his book shut and finally stood up. "Yuuki, give her something that she can actually wear." He said coldly.

"Hai, hai…" Yuuki sweat dropped waving her hands in the air. She thought for a second and knew what to get for Hinata. "Hinata, stay in the dressing room. I got the perfect thing for you." She smiled. Ino and Hinata blinked.

After a few minutes, Hinata was done changing. She looked in the mirror of the dressing room. Hinata gasped.

"Isn't it cute?!" Ino couldn't help but shout in the dressing room.

"I c-can't wear t-this!" Hinata squeaked in defense. Yuuki was waiting outside.

"C'mon Hinata-chan, Uchiha-sama's waiting." Yuuki sang. Hinata sighed. She couldn't refuse for Sasuke. She hesitantly came out of the dressing room.

Hinata was wearing a lime green two piece dress. The top was light lime green with thick frilly (not too frilly) straps. It complimented her long beautiful arms. There was a bow that was a darker shade of lime green on the middle of the shirt. The skirt was a beautiful neon green color with a dark green serving as a belt. It seemed to connect the top and the skirt together.

Sasuke nodded. "Hn." Yuuki sighed of relief. Ino looked at her watch.

"Because of your pickiness, we're almost late for Naruto's party!" Ino grabbed Sasuke's collar.

"Tch…that's your own damn fault for giving her…_revealing _clothes." Sasuke said, averting Ino's gaze. Ino blushed from embarrassment and let go of his collar. Sasuke fixed his collar. "Let's go." Sasuke handed the money to Yuuki. "Keep the change…as usual." He said and began to exit.

"W-wait…!" Hinata said, catching up with Sasuke. "I c-can't…let you pay for it." She said with a worried expression. Sasuke sighed.

"You have no money. You work for the hospitality of the Uchiha family…is that right?" Sasuke reasoned. Hinata blushed from embarrassment and nodded.

"Woah!" Ino caught up with the two. "You don't get paid?"

"S-sometimes…" Hinata muttered. The three walked to Naruto's house. Hinata stared at it in awe.

It was a huge manor. It wasn't a traditional mansion like the Uchiha estate but it was like a traditional mansion from the Renaissance period.

"I hate his house." Sasuke said and rang the doorbell. Ino and Hinata sweat dropped. A butler answered the door.

"Ah," He looked surprised. "You're quite early, Uchiha-sama."

"Yeah well…the idiot told me to come here early." Sasuke said, walking into the mansion.

"U-um…Ino-chan?" Hinata said, following Sasuke.

"Yes?" Ino replied.

"Didn't you say we were going to be…late?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yeah…for helping Naruto pick out an outfit." Ino sweat dropped.

"Yo, Sasuke-teme!" A blond haired-blue eyed boy waved at Sasuke with a toothy grin from the second floor. "I need your help picking out my outfit!" Sasuke was irritated.

"You never told me that." Sasuke said coldly. "You said it was an emergency." The childish guy cried Anime style.

"It IS an emergency!" His tears worsened. "I just NEED a cooler outfit than usual!" Naruto whined.

"You are SUCH a child." Sasuke said, his temper rising. "C'mon." Sasuke said, coldly to the two girls.

"H-hai!" They both said and followed the Uchiha up the stairs. Naruto cutely tilted his head to the side to see past Sasuke.

"Eh…? That's the new girl? She looks so kawaii…!" Naruto flashed his infamous smile. Hinata blushed and averted his gaze.

"Don't try anything stupid, Naruto." Ino said coldly. Naruto laughed and playfully patted her on the shoulder.

"Oh c'mon Ino…am I really that sort of person?" Naruto's laugh was louder.

"Yes." Sasuke and Ino both replied. Naruto stifled his laugh.

"This way please." He said and led them to his room. Hinata's eyes bulged out as she scanned his room. It was bigger than Sasuke's! "So anyways…I don't have anything to wear!" He said, opening his closet. It was as big as Sasuke's room. Ino totally expected it and just sweat dropped. Sasuke remained expressionless and Hinata's mouth dropped open.

"Just pick one." Sasuke said with an angry mark on his forehead. Today was just not his day.

"I can't! They're all…weird looking." Naruto reasoned and pointed to the line of clothing.

"Naruto," Ino sighed. "If they're so weird looking, why don't you give some to the poor people in the world? It'll help."

"Eh? Why?" Naruto blinked. "Can't they just get their own clothes?" He asked dumbly. Ino and Hinata sweat dropped. Sasuke sighed. "Oh I know! Uchiha…Hinata, ne?" He stood next to Hinata. She slowly nodded. He put an arm around her. "Why don't you pick what I get to wear?" He smirked. She blushed furiously.

"U-um…if it's okay with-" Hinata said, looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah, it's fine with me." Ino said quickly. If Hinata had said Sasuke, Naruto would have suspected something of them having a relationship. She couldn't let Naruto figure that out…especially when he's dense and always misunderstands.

Hinata looked around the line of clothing and smiled when she came to one.

"How about…this one?" Hinata said, pointing to an outfit.

"It was my choice too, but…I was making sure you would like it, Hinata-chan." Naruto lied. Sasuke sweat dropped.

_What an idiot. _Sasuke and Ino thought to themselves.

It was a white hoodie with no sleeves and long slim dark blue jeans. The hoodie stopped right at the belly button, leaving a little of his stomach showing.

"And how about…this?" Hinata said, holding up a black visor.

"Wow, Hinata-chan…" Ino was surprised. "That would actually look…good." Ino blinked.

"And these." Hinata said, getting black and white wristbands. Naruto warmly smiled.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan." Naruto said dreamily. She blushed and averted his gaze.

"Tch. Just put it on, loser." Sasuke scoffed and dragged Ino and Hinata out of his room. He slammed the door shut.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Ino scolded. Sasuke shrugged.

"He's annoying…and you." Sasuke glared at Hinata. "Why'd you encourage him? I order you to never talk, speak, see, or even smell that guy again." His glare had an aura of murderous intent. Ino sweat dropped.

_Smell…? Someone's…jealous. _A smirk formed on Ino's beautiful face.

"And you," Sasuke referred to Ino. "Next time, stop her."

"Hey, I'm not your maid as well. If I was, I'd quit by now. No wonder you had over twenty maids in the past year." Ino crossed her arms.

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed again. What was wrong with Sasuke? Hinata had thought that he and Naruto were best friends…maybe that's how they showed their "friendship" with each other…

"Done!" Naruto bounce out of his room and twirled around for everyone to see his outfit. "I love it, Hinata-chan." He seduced her. She blushed and looked the other way.

_I can't go against orders…I can't go against orders…_Hinata chanted in her mind.

"Hey," Sasuke started. "Your party starts soon."

"Oh yeah." Naruto said as if he had forgotten about his own birthday party.

"Where's your uncle, Naruto?" Ino asked as the four made their way down the stairs.

"Eh…buying my presents or something." Naruto sighed. "I'll only get fifty this year…" Hinata sweat dropped.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Naruto sang and practically bounced to open the door. "Welcome! This is my-" He stopped.

"H-hey…Naruto." The girl with short pink hair with bangs that beautifully framed her face shyly said.

"Hey." Naruto averted her gaze. He walked back inside of his mansion. Hinata noticed his change in character and became worried.

"So why'd you come so early…?" Ino asked, trying to hide her anger. Sakura blushed from embarrassment.

"I just…wanted to give Uchiha-san a proper introduction. That's all." Sakura lied. "The last time we met, I wasn't so polite…gomen." Sakura nervously smiled.

"I don't want to talk to you." Sasuke said coldly. Sakura looked hurt.

"U-um…I meant Hinata-san." Sakura said quietly.

"Whatever." Sasuke answered and dropped down on one of Naruto's couches. Naruto joined him. Hinata became even more worried. It looked like Sasuke didn't want to even be here. The only reason why he was here was because…he was going for her.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura took out her hand. Hinata gently shook her hand. "Of course…you're Uchiha Hinata." She brightly smiled. Hinata nodded.

"So Naruto…" Ino said, changing the subject. "I actually bought you something." Naruto brightened up.

"Really?! What is it?! What is it?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Here." Ino said, giving Naruto the rectangular shaped box. "It's not…actually from me. It's from Tsunade-sama."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked, opening the box. "Tsunade-baachan?" Ino nodded and sat down next to Naruto.

"She said it would look good with your eyes since she favors you a lot." Ino smiled. Naruto gasped and smiled.

"I love it!" Naruto said. Hinata turned her attention to Naruto. The present was a blue-green gem necklace. He immediately put it on and looked at it with beaming eyes. "Arigato Ino for bringing it to me." Ino smiled.

"No problem." She replied.

"Gomenasai…I didn't get you anything." Hinata said, sitting across from Naruto.

"That's alright, Hinata-chan." Naruto flashed a smile. "Having you here is a good present." He warmly smiled. It seduced her. She blushed furiously and looked the other way.

"So anyways…" Sakura said, feeling comfortable. "What brings you so early, Sasuke-kun?" She sat down next to Hinata.

"Reasons." Sasuke looked at Hinata. She averted his gaze and blushed from embarrassment.

"I s-see…" Sakura said. She felt really uncomfortable. Having Naruto, Sasuke, and herself in the same room was NOT a good thing for Sakura. Sure…if Sasuke was here alone, she could make some "progress" but Naruto…it just made things worse for her.

After about twenty other invited guests came, Naruto was back to his cheery self and talked to all of his friends. Hinata was talking to Ino the whole time while Sakura was…talking to her usual groupie. Sasuke was dragged off by Naruto and had no choice but to join him. Sasuke gave Hinata a "don't talk to Sakura or Naruto look." She reluctantly obliged.

"Okay guys!" Naruto said in a microphone. "It's time to dance!" He announced and everyone cheered.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to dance?!"

"Ignore her, Uchiha-kun. Let's make our way on the dance floor!"

"You girls…" Sakura started. "DON'T FIGHT OVER SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT RIGHT!" Sakura suddenly changed from a nice girl to a sassy one. Ino and Hinata looked over to where Sasuke was.

"Here we go…" Ino mumbled.

"…nani?" Hinata asked Ino.

"This is what I was talking about, Hinata-chan…her _other _side." Ino said. Hinata shivered.

"THE ONLY ONE DANCING WITH SASUKE-KUN IS ME! GOT IT?!" Sakura screamed at their faces. They were frightened and ran away. "W-would…you like to dance…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura suddenly changed back to her old self. Hinata sweat dropped.

"Does t-this…" Hinata trailed off.

"Yeah, it always happens." Ino sighed.

"It's been happening since Sasuke came into her life." Naruto answered seriously.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata was surprised.

"No worries, Hinata-chan." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Sakura-chan…I mean…Sakura-san won't hurt you. I'm here, aren't I?" Hinata blushed from his kind words. Ino noticed this. "Hey…want to dance, Hinata-chan? I bet it'll help you keep your mind off of Sasuke-teme." He smiled.

"N-nani?!" Hinata's blush worsened. "I wasn't t-thinking about S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata chose her words carefully. Naruto chuckled.

"So what do you say? Wanna dance with me?" Naruto said, taking out his hand. Hinata hesitantly agreed but then looked at Ino.

"Oh, I'm fine." Ino smiled brightly. "Go have your fun!" Ino winked. Hinata blushed furiously.

A boy with a spiky pony tail came over. He looked lazy but then…a genius.

"We can finally dance ne Shika-kun?" Ino said to the guy. He sighed.

"How troublesome…" A tinge of blush was on his face. She giggled and dragged him to the dance floor.

"D-demo…I don't know how to d-dance…" Hinata said, nervously. Naruto slid his hands down to her waist.

"Relax," Naruto smiled. "Just follow my lead." Hinata nodded slowly.

It was slow music.

"Ah…sorry if I suck at slow dancing." Naruto laughed nervously.

"T-that's…alright." Hinata said. One of his hands took Hinata's hand while the other was around her waist. She had never touched a boy like this before…it was…different.

Naruto led her on the dance steps like she knew how to dance all along. Hinata swayed with the music and Naruto. She kept getting lost in his beautiful cerulean blue eyes. But of course…she couldn't fall for him…knowing that…Sasuke ordered her not to. She couldn't. She wouldn't…and of course…she shouldn't.

"You're a natural dancer, Hinata-chan." Naruto complimented.

"A-arigato, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said quietly. Someone tapped on Naruto's shoulders.

"You mind?" Sasuke raised a brow. Naruto looked disappointed then returned to his cheery self.

"Nah…not at all. She's all yours." Naruto smiled and let go of Hinata. "You're a lucky guy to have her…Sasuke." He whispered in his ear.

"She's not…mine." Sasuke whispered back.

"Right…" Naruto said.

_Damn…he's using his stupid brain again…he's going to misunderstand us…_Sasuke looked at Hinata. Naruto had walked away. Sasuke sighed. He gently took Hinata's hand and put his arm around her waist. It was even gentler than Naruto's touch. She blushed from the contact.

"I…I haven't went against your orders…Sasuke-sama." She quietly said.

"Shut up. Just dance." He plainly said. She was shocked by his answer but listened to him anyways.

Hinata danced even better with Sasuke. His movements were more graceful and not…hesitant. She liked that. He was bold but didn't brag about it. He just showed it.

After the song was over, Sasuke let go of Hinata and stared at her.

"The idiot was right. You are a good dancer." He said with a smirk and walked away.

Hinata stood there with a million shades of red across her face. Oh…did she feel so wrong at that moment.

oO0Oo

"Thanks for coming! I really appreciate you guys! Thanks!" Naruto said, waving to all of the departing guests. "Ah…" Naruto sighed of relief. "That was an awesome party, don't you think?" Naruto asked Ino, Sasuke, and Hinata. Ino and Hinata had volunteered to help clean up. And since Sasuke had to escort her everywhere, he stayed back also.

"The party was awesome, Naruto." Ino said, getting a trash bag and putting empty cans into it. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Haha thanks. But, you guys helped pick out my outfit." Naruto scratched the back of his head. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"You could've just done it on your own time." Sasuke said, taking up the plastic plates and putting it in a trash bag.

"It's not my fault! Besides…Hinata-chan was a really good dancer." Naruto warmly smiled at her. She blushed from embarrassment.

"I think you've said that about a hundred times now." Sasuke said, irritated.

"Eh?! I've only said it twice!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Ino-chan…" Hinata said as the two guys started to fight. "Do they always…f-fight?" Ino laughed.

"It's their way of acknowledging each other. No need to worry." Ino said. Hinata took the plastic knives, spoons, and forks and put them in a trash bag.

_Acknowledging each other…why does…why does this make me feel…sad? _Hinata thought to herself, her hands suddenly trembling.

"Is something wrong, Hinata-chan?" Ino worriedly asked her. She noticed her trembling. Hinata shook her head.

"Iie. It's probably just lack of sleep…since it's so late." Hinata replied. Ino laughed.

"I could probably stay up longer than this, Hinata-chan!" Ino teased.

oO0Oo

"You must do it." The stern old man said firmly as a bird landed on his outstretched arm.

"D-demo…what if I…fail?" He asked nervously.

"That is…your problem. I know for a fact that…you will accomplish your mission…you are a prodigy." He said, looking back at the young man. The young man nodded slowly.

"I still have my doubts…" He replied.

"You're going to be fine…" The old man said. "Now go. Don't come back unless you have completed your mission."

"Hai." The young boy bowed and left his room.

_My princess…_

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **OMG, GUESS WHAT?!

**Sasuke: **Chicken butt?

**Mshinata: **-twitch- I'm going to ignore you at the moment since I'm happy. I think I told you all I had a writing competition, ne? Well…I GOT 2ND PLACE. I'M SO HAPPY –cries tears of joy- I wrote…one and a half pages. I looked around the room and everyone was writing like…3-6 pages. I was practically…shaking with nervousness. I was so happy that I got 2nd place.

**Sasuke: **First place would have been better.

**Mshinata: **You know what? You shut up. I'm very proud of myself. –Smiles-

**Sasuke: **-rolls eyes-

**Mshinata: **Anyways…sorry for the NaruHina for you anti-NaruHina loves. Gomen. –Bows-

**Sasuke: **Yeah, I thought this was SasuHina?

**Mshinata: **It is! It's just that…Hinata's still new to Sasuke. She can't just fall head over heels for him after like…two chapters. That's just gay. BUT, Naru-chan is such a seducer!

**Naruto: **Hehe, yes ma'am!

**Sasuke: **Excuse me…but since when?

**Mshinata: **Well ahem…since ever!

**Sasuke: **-twitch-

**Naruto: **Give **Mshinata-chan **those awesome reviews! –Flashes a smile-


	4. His Problems, Her Regrets

**Mshinata: **Sorry for the late update! I've been watching too much _Clannad. _My favorite character is Tomoyo Sakagami. –Sparkly eyes- SHE'S MY HERO!

**Sai: **She's student council president, strong, and can kick ass.

**Mshinata: **YES!! Okay…anyways…I'll give an explanation to why Hinata ended up with the Uchiha family. –hides behind Sai- I'M WRITING AS FAST AS I CAN, **Lady Goddess 93-chan! **Lol. I fixed the errors…AGAIN. The same errors too (on chapter 3)! I suck. I really do. –Sighs- I'm working on two other fan fics, as well…so…don't sue me! –Cries- One with my cousin and the other for **Marshie-chan. **

**Sasuke: **She needs caffeine.

**Mshinata: **Maybe…

**Sasuke: **Never mind. Caffeine makes you hyper.

**Mshinata: **Nu uh!

**Sasuke: **Ya huh!

**Mshinata: **I do not own Naruto. Please give me some caffeine and I'll update faster. –Smiles-

**Sasuke: **DON'T! IT'S A TRAP!

**Mshinata: **I just finished reading a chapter from one of my favorite authors from her SasuHina story. Hehe, flamers make me giggle…-coughs- I just wanted to point that out. –Sweat drops-

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan." Mikoto smiled as the tired looking Hinata walked in, cutely rubbing her eyes.

"Gomenasai…" She said tiredly and bowed. "I didn't get to wake up early enough and prepare breakfast."

"Iie. It's alright. I bet you've been tired of just being locked up in the Uchiha estate, so it's alright!" Mikoto said happily, flipping pancakes. "Just sit down at the table. It's a Sunday…ne? So just relax."

"Demo…" Hinata started. "I'll feel bad."

"Aww…my cute little Hinata-chan is making me feel bad now." Mikoto pouted. "Fine…would you mind going shopping with Sasuke for food? We're low on ingredients for tonight's dinner." She smiled. Hinata nodded.

"Hai. I'll go get changed." Hinata said and walked back into her room. The door to Sasuke's room was open. She went to go close it, but then she saw his peaceful sleeping face. Sasuke was sleeping on his stomach. Hinata could have sworn he looked like a thirteen-year old sleeping away his worries. His steady breathing made Hinata just want to caress his cheek. Who would have thought he'd look so…innocent and childish?

Hinata thought it was best if he had a few more minutes to sleep. He _did _put up with the loud Naruto last night. He must have been tired. She inwardly sighed and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hinata-san." Itachi said, walking passed her.

"Ohayo, Itachi-sama." Hinata bowed.

"Did Sasuke wake up, yet?" Itachi asked. Hinata shook her head. "I see…"

"Is there something wrong, Itachi-sama?" Hinata tilted her head. Now, Itachi shook his head.

"I was just wondering." Itachi said. "Otou-san wants him today."

_Today…? _Hinata wondered. _What does that mean…? _"U-um…Mikoto-sama told me to go with Sasuke-sama this morning to go to the market." Itachi sighed.

"I see…well then. I shouldn't be going against my mother's orders, so…carry on." Itachi slightly smiled and walked down the hall into his room.

Hinata didn't feel the need to question herself about Sasuke anymore. It was her butting into his life. She shouldn't worry. When the time comes, Sasuke would be ready to tell his lovely maid about his hardships and then live a happy man.

Tch. Yeah right.

oO0Oo

Sasuke sighed, leaning on the front gates. He hated going to the market. It seemed like a woman's job. Of course…that's why he was going with Hinata, ne? Besides…it was better going with her than his father.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke-sama." Hinata ran over to him. "Did I make you wait?"

"Yes," Sasuke started. Hinata twitched, "but it doesn't matter. Let's go."

They walked down the sidewalk and headed for the nearest market. They entered and Hinata looked around. It was a quaint market. It felt so nostalgic to Hinata…

"Yo," Sasuke snapped Hinata out of her thoughts, "what are we getting?"

"U-um…" Hinata looked at the list that Mikoto gave her before she left. "Tomatoes, rice, chicken broth, cucumbers, wheat bread, meat, fish, and other vegetables." Sasuke sweat dropped. What was that woman think she was making?!

"She wanted some more ingredients for this week's dinner as well…" Hinata saw the look on Sasuke's face and quickly added.

"I see…" Sasuke said and stuffed his hands into his pockets. They went to the place where they put the tomatoes. Hinata gently picked each one up to see if they were bruised. If they were, she'd gently put them back down and grab another one. She was very cautious about this. It made Sasuke almost chuckle.

Almost.

"Onee-chan," A little girl tugged at her sleeve, "I…I don't know where my mommy is." She started to sniff.

"We should probably find an employee, so they can take her to her mom." Sasuke said plainly. Hinata shook her head.

"I'd feel bad if we did that." Hinata said. "Let's find her mother. What's your name?" Hinata smiled to the girl.

"F-Fuko…" The little girl sniffed.

"Fuko-chan? That's a very pretty name." Hinata smiled warmly. The girl blushed. Hinata took out her hand and the girl hesitantly took it. The three looked throughout the market and finally found her mother.

"M-mommy!" The girl ran over to her mom and hugged her tightly.

"Gomenasai…gomenasai…I promise…I'll never leave you again." The mother replied. Hinata's heart constricted and her hand immediately clutched her chest. Sasuke noticed this.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Hinata was startled by his voice and looked up at him. He was a head taller than her, anyways. Hinata slowly nodded.

"Arigato." The woman turned to Hinata and bowed. "I should have kept a better eye on her…she always runs off." The woman chuckled.

"Onee-chan," Fuko rummaged through her pocket, "this is for you." She took it out and her eyes widened. "Domo arigato!!" She smiled. Hinata reluctantly took out her hand to receive the gift.

"A-arigato…" Hinata said quietly. It was a small wooden star that seemed handmade. It made Hinata smile slightly.

"Well…sayonara. Again…arigato for finding Fuko." The mother smiled and walked away, hand-in-hand with her daughter.

Hinata's hands trembled with the star in it.

"Hinata…" Sasuke said, facing her and touching her hands. Tears started forming in her glossy eyes.

"G-gomen…" Hinata said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Hey! Why are you crying?! Ah damn…" Sasuke said, noticing it was too late. Tears started flowing out of her eyes. "Get a grip! Damn it! Ugh…" Sasuke wasn't the sort of person to know what to do to comfort a girl. C'mon! The only time he'd get close to a girl was if the maid was in his room, taking his laundry. _What would…kaa-san do? _He thought of the times when Mikoto would comfort Hinata when she was troubled. He slowly put his hands around Hinata and slowly pulled her into a hug.

It felt weird. He never hugged a girl before…unless it was his mother WHO he barely hugged.

Hinata cried her eyes out on his chest.

"Gomenasai…gomenasai…I'll be…I'll be good." Hinata started saying nonsense.

"Hey! Are you going delusional?!" Sasuke panicked. Apparently hugging her wasn't the best choice. "Stupid question…" He muttered as she continued to cry.

"I'll be good…I'll…I'll be obedient…I'm…I'm sorry…" Hinata kept saying. Sasuke put one of his hands on top of her head.

"That's would maids are…you are a good girl." Sasuke said awkwardly. It felt so weird saying it to her…

Her crying softened and it soon subsided.

oO0Oo

"Tadaima." Sasuke mumbled.

"Welcome home, Sas-EH?! What happened to Hinata-chan?!" Mikoto ran over to the sleeping Hinata who was on Sasuke's back.

"Doesn't matter. Take these groceries please." Sasuke handed the two bags to his mother.

"Ah…hai." Mikoto took the bags from Sasuke and put them on the counter. "What happened to the poor girl? Not to mention…you guys are soaking wet!" Mikoto said. "Onegai…get me two towels!" Mikoto ordered a maid. The maid nodded and scurried off.

"It started raining. Stupid weatherman…" Sasuke muttered, his bangs sticking to his wet face.

"No Sasuke," Mikoto rolled her eyes, "you just suddenly wanted to get wet." She said with sarcasm. She caressed Hinata's cheek. "She must be freezing! Go carry her to her room!"

"Hai, hai…" Sasuke said and walked down the hall to Hinata's room.

"I'll go get some clothes for her." Mikoto said. "Sasuke, please don't do anything strange to her."

"Che…do you think I will, kaa-san?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Yes." She said bluntly with a smile. "Anyways…I'm going to head over to the nearest store and get her some new clothes. Please just…keep her warm!" And she was off.

"Adults…" Sasuke muttered and entered Hinata's room. He gently took her off his back and put her down on her bed. He put the covers over her. _Shit…she's going to get sick. _

She was breathing unsteadily…that was a sign that she was getting sick.

_Stupid girl. _Sasuke thought to himself. _It was her fault for crying and just passing out. She's so weird…_

Sasuke sat on the edge of her bed, watching her unsteady breathing turn into a steady pattern. He guessed she was warmer now.

"Ah damn…" Sasuke almost forgot he was also soaking wet.

"U-um…" A maid peeked inside, holding a towel in her hands.

"Arigato." Sasuke said as he took the towel. He slammed the door shut. He wiped his face clean with the towel. That's all he needed for since his hair was half dry. He was already having chills. He couldn't afford to get sick, so he took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. Hinata wasn't awake so whatever.

Then again…

The girl did look peaceful…for a maid.

An afternoon nap didn't sound so bad. Sasuke yawned. Damn.

Hinata squeaked and rolled over to face the wall. She was on her side, leaving a convenient space.

No.

That was wrong. Sasuke knew it was wrong.

But it was so tempting…he was so tired. He couldn't help it.

He quietly lifted up the covers and crawled in there. He faced the other way…not wanting to see the girl.

She of course, enjoyed the warmth and faced the warmth. Hinata cuddled with it and smiled with warmness.

How could Sasuke know better?

He was already asleep by then.

oO0Oo

Hinata enjoyed the warmness a bit more. It was a graceful sensation that filled her body. It was like the day when she found out that she was going to have a little sister. She was so happy that she would always hang with her mother.

She remembered the old days…those sweet memories…

Hinata started to unconsciously cry. She knew she couldn't miss her family. Hinata knew that for a fact. If she did, it would make her weak. The Uchiha family took her in. She didn't need to be selfish and cry! Then again…

"_You are a good girl." Sasuke said awkwardly._

_Sas…Sasuke-sama? _Hinata thought to herself. She pictured the Uchiha family, standing there. Master Fugaku, Mikoto-sama, Sasuke-sama, and Itachi-sama all waiting for her on the other side of a drawn black line. Mikoto was yelling and waving to her, telling her to join them. Fugaku had his serious features but had a slight smile, looking at Hinata. Itachi was warmly smiling, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Sasuke looked the other way with his eyes closed, but one peaked open and acknowledged her presence.

No…she couldn't cry, not in front of Sasuke of course. Not again.

In front of…Sasuke?

Hinata immediately opened her eyes. She made a little gasp. Whatever it was, it conveniently warmed her body. She slightly lifted up her head and saw her master's face.

_This is wrong…this is wrong! Sas..Sasuke-sama! _Hinata squeezed her eyes shut. Of course…he wasn't touching her. Maybe he was tired? Yeah…that had to be it. Sasuke couldn't have just randomly wanted to sleep…next to her. She quietly gulped.

"Ah…damn." The master was awake. "I fell asleep." He got out of her bed and stood up. Hinata opened one eye open and saw Sasuke half naked. She blushed a crimson red and shut her eyes closed again. "My shirt's dry…" He muttered as the ruffling of clothes was being heard.

Hinata tried her best to look natural and apparently Sasuke bought it. He looked back at the maid who was "soundly" asleep.

Sasuke sighed and put on his shirt. He gently closed the door.

Hinata thought she had heard him say something though…

"Don't…blame yourself?"

oO0Oo

"Hey Sasuke," Itachi made a curt wave; "…what are you doing, coming out of Hinata's room?" He raised a brow.

"I was looking after her after she fainted. That's all. She unconsciously fell asleep." Sasuke bluntly replied.

"I see…" Itachi answered. Sasuke passed Itachi and made his way to his room. "By the way…Otou-san has been asking where you've been."

"…I've been home." Sasuke stopped right at the door of his room.

"You know what I mean…" Itachi muttered. Sasuke didn't answer.

"He doesn't need me…" Sasuke replied and entered in his room.

oO0Oo

"I'm starting to get worried, Sasuke." Mikoto cupped her cheek and sighed. "What happens if my precious little Hinata-chan will never get better?"

"She'll get better. She's a maid after all." Sasuke said, putting on his shoes on the front porch.

"She's a maid this…she's a maid that…that's starting to get old, Sasuke." Mikoto scolded her son.

"Tch." Sasuke replied and stood up. He took his backpack and started to leave.

Hinata was sick on Monday. The fever actually got her hard for some reason. Mikoto kept blaming Sasuke for having to walk in the rain. That was the reason why Hinata got sick. Of course…Sasuke denied it and thought it was just a psychological explanation for why she got sick because of her problems. Mikoto, again, scolded him for indirectly calling Hinata "crazy."

Sasuke sighed. No stuttering…no offering…nothing. How boring.

"Excuse me," A guy with long brown hair and white pearly eyes stopped in front of him.

"…sorry…I don't have enough time to be talking to strangers. I have to get to school." Sasuke said, walking by him.

"Sorry…but…you are Uchiha Sasuke…correct?" The guy about his age asked.

"It's common courtesy for you to give your name out first." Sasuke said, not even looking back at him.

"It's best if I don't reveal my name." He replied. Sasuke scowled and turned back to face the guy.

"Tch. You sure are persistent in knowing my name. Yeah so…it is Uchiha Sasuke. Why?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Successor to the Uchiha business, yes?" The guy asked.

_What the fuck is with this guy? _Sasuke scowled again. "Iie. That's Uchiha Itachi."

"Haha…" The guy chuckled. "My mistake. Anyways, nice meeting you…Uchiha-san." The guy bowed and walked away.

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets.

That guy was weird. Although…his aura that surrounded him did make him…a little intimidating.

oO0Oo

"Ohayo Hinata-chan," Itachi sang in, bringing a bowl of soup.

"A-ah…Itachi-sama…" Hinata's face was flushed.

"My stupid little brother has made you sick, ne?" Itachi said, setting the tray with the bowl of soup down on the desk beside her bed. Hinata sat up and frantically shook her head no. Itachi slightly smiled. "It's alright to admit that it's his fault. He is an idiot, after all."

"You aren't…at school today?" Hinata asked. Itachi nodded.

"No classes today…besides…I don't have to work." Itachi replied. Hinata blinked.

"I was…wondering what…never mind." Hinata brushed aside the thought. Itachi raised a brow.

"Hm? What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Itachi asked. Hinata shook her head. "You can ask me…" Hinata clenched her fists.

"U-um…" Hinata's face started to heat up. "Sas...Sasuke-sama is…he's not doing anything dangerous for Fugaku-sama…right?" Hinata asked nervously. Itachi was surprised at this.

"What makes you ask that?" Itachi asked.

"Gomenasai…but I heard you guys talking about how Fugaku-sama didn't need Sasuke-sama or something…" Hinata muttered. Itachi's eyes darkened but quickly lit up again.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Itachi stood up. "But…I'm glad you're starting to worry for Sasuke. Why is that?"

"He's my master." Hinata smiled warmly. "He also carried me back when I passed out. I'm very grateful to him." Itachi smiled back.

"That's good. Well…you better start on that soup. I don't want you to eat it cold." Itachi said. Hinata nodded. He left her room and stopped in front of his room.

"Don't get…too close…Sasuke." Itachi muttered.

oO0Oo

"WHAT A BORING DAY!" Ino groaned, slouching in her desk.

"Shut up." Sasuke said, reading his book.

"Eh?! Weren't you bored?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Shut up…you're making a fuss out of nothing." Sasuke said, turning a page.

"Tch. You're probably so worried that you have to be distracted by little things like books." Ino stood up and took the book from Sasuke's hands. She closed it. "Class is over and all you can do is read?!" Ino said, waving the book around.

"Yes." Sasuke replied bluntly, leaning on his palm on his desk.

"Let's go to your house and visit Hinata-chan." Ino said, picking him up by the collar and dragging him off.

"Hey…HEY!!" Sasuke said, trying to get away from the evil clutches of Ino.

"Ehh…Hinata-chan is sick." Naruto said, looking bored.

"Who's this "Hinata" girl?" A red-haired guy with aquamarine eyes asked. He was also reading a book. He was always stereotyped as another "Sasuke." But of course…he hated Sasuke.

"This really cute girl." Naruto said with a dreamy sigh. "Sasuke-teme probably did something to her."

"Doesn't he always hang out with her?" Gaara asked. Naruto crossed his arms and nodded.

"Too bad…" Naruto sighed dramatically. "She could actually be a good girlfriend."

"Stupid Naruto…he's talking about another girl!" A girl exclaimed.

"Ugh…can't he see he's hurting Sakura?!" Another girl said.

"What a rich bastard…" An angry girl muttered.

"Girls, girls…" Sakura waved her arms in front of her. "I…I broke up with him…that's probably why…he's acting this way." Sakura's bangs covered her expression.

"Aww, but honey, Naruto is being so cruel." A girl commented. "Whoever this Hinata girl is, she's probably paying Sasuke-kun to always hang out with her."

"Or he feels sorry for her being so ugly." A girl said meanly. All the girls giggled except for one pink-haired, jade-eyed beauty.

Sakura stood up.

"I'm going to miss the meeting today." Sakura announced.

"Eh?! But, you're part of the Sasuke fan club! You can't miss out!" One of her friends said as she started to pack her things. Sakura stopped at the doorway.

"If Naruto and Sasuke-kun are really interested in this girl, I suggest you start treating her equally. I won't attend any meetings 'til you do." Sakura said, not even looking back and left.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **-bows repeatedly and cries- I REALLY FEEL GUILTY FOR NOT UPDATING. –Cries-

**Sasuke: **'Tis your damn fault please.

**Mshinata: **Oh, don't be talking all smart with me.

**Sasuke: **This is how I talk…you got a problem?

**Mshinata: **Yes.

**Sasuke: **Too bad. I'll vent it all out on a therapist.

**Everyone: **o.O…

**Sasuke: **-coughs-

**Mshinata: Marshie-chan **updated three times before I could even update once. Lol. My updating skills need to be improved.

**Sai: **Give her nice reviews. She was in writer's block for a month.


	5. Sasuke's Secret

**Mshinata: **-cries-

**Sasuke: **-sighs- What is it now, you crybaby?

**Mshinata: **I didn't get a lot of reviews this time…-sniff-

**Sasuke: **Suck it up.

**Ino: **Aww…-hugs-

**Mshinata: **Oh well…I still appreciate those who reviewed! For those who have read my previous fan fics, you all know I flame Sakura a lot. The only reason why I did it because I needed a bad guy. I made Sakura nice or neutral in this fan fic. I just want to see where my writing skills take me so I can put Sakura in a good place in my fan fic. **NotaPunk **gave me a cookie! YAY! –Eats it-

**Sasuke: **Eh…sweets…ew.

**Mshinata: ShyAnimeGirl…**REALLY?! Your review made me smile. Hehe. I wasn't intending to inspire anybody with my fan fic. xD

**Sasuke: **You inspire me to puke.

**Ino: **THAT WAS MEAN!

**Mshinata: **-ignores- I know I can put a lot more detail into some areas. It's just…I have those days where I'm like "blah, whatever" or those days where I'm like "WOOT! I'M ON FIRE HERE! xD." Depends on my mood on how I describe the things in my fan fics. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!

**Ino: Mshinata-chan **doesn't own Naruto. But, she gets free cookies from loving reviewers.

Uchiha Hinata.

It didn't make sense to a certain pink-haired, emerald-eyed beauty. Sakura knew almost everything she needed to know about Sasuke…she never knew he had a sister or even a relative named "Uchiha Hinata."

It was strange to her indeed…but…if Sasuke and Naruto were interested in her, she couldn't touch Hinata. It would be best.

Sakura was walking down the sidewalk returning from school with her arms crossed. She was deep in thought.

Sakura still didn't understand how Sasuke could just magically have a girl relative. Did his mother adopt her? No…it couldn't be. The Uchiha family business would have announced it.

Was "Uchiha Hinata's" identity a fake?

That was probably the question that rang in Sakura's mind the most.

What if this girl was really Sasuke's fiancée? Why was Naruto so interested in her? If she was Sasuke's relative, why did she have white eyes? Why was she so shy compared to other Uchiha family members?

"Ouch…" Sakura rubbed her hand with her hand. Her head was throbbing. She was thinking too much. She sighed. _I shouldn't be worried about this…right? I mean…she's a nice girl. Not to mention, she's not so bad on looks either. She's Sasuke's relative so incest is wrong, right? Right…that's got to be it. Calm down, Sakura. Get it together. They ARE related. _Sakura inhaled and exhaled.

Yes.

Sasuke and Hinata HAD to be related.

Although…deep down in Sakura's mind, there was some doubt…

oO0Oo

"Let…go of my collar!" Sasuke said as he struggled to be free from Ino's clutches.

"Wimp." Ino muttered and let go of his collar. He fell to the ground because he lost his balance.

"You know…I was headed home anyways?!" Sasuke shouted, rubbing his head. He stood up and dusted off the dirt on his clothes. Ino rolled your eyes.

"You were going to come home late since you were too busy reading your book." Ino waved a finger in the air. "C'mon! We can't leave Hinata-chan waiting!" Ino sang.

"Tch…women." Sasuke muttered as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"I wonder if we should cook for Hinata-chan, today. Hmm…what are her favorite dishes…her favorite…fruit? Hm…" Ino started talking to herself as they walked back to the Uchiha estate.

"We? What do you mean "we?" She's my maid. _She _does the cooking. Not me." Sasuke said.

"Tsk, tsk, Sasuke-kun. Just because you can't cook doesn't mean that you can make up excuses." Ino said.

_She's sounding more and more like Kaa-san…_Sasuke thought to himself.

"We're here!" Ino said after the short trip to the Uchiha estate. Before Ino could happily knock on the door, the door opened.

"Eh?" Sasuke's almost-identical older brother blinked. "Yamanaka-san? Sasuke?"

"Where are you going, Itachi?" Sasuke said coldly.

"I was going to go get some medicine for Hinata-chan. Why are you worried about where I'm going?" Itachi said.

"I wasn't worried." Sasuke said, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking past his brother into the house.

"Excuse us." Ino said to Itachi, following behind Sasuke.

"Tadaima." Sasuke said as he entered the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Sasuke!" Mikoto twirled around and sang. Sasuke sweat dropped while Ino's eyes sparkled.

Mikoto had a cake in her arms. It had pure white frosting and white icing. It could make anybody hungry.

"Sugoi, Mikoto-sama!" Ino's eyes sparkled even more. "Did you bake this?!" Mikoto nodded happily.

"Hai. It's for my sweet little Hinata-chan!" Mikoto said dreamily. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"I want to make something for Hinata-chan, too!" Ino announced.

"You do?! Let me help you!" Mikoto said. The two women giggled while Sasuke went unnoticed and walked away. This girly moment sure did sicken him. Maybe visiting Hinata wasn't so bad. Yeah…

oO0Oo

Itachi walked to the market and stopped there. He stared at it for a while, thinking what he should also buy instead of medicine for Hinata. A gift? Something to make her feel more comfortable?

"Itachi." A stern, deep voice said. Itachi slowly turned his head towards the voice and had an expressionless look on his face.

"Otou-san." Itachi greeted back a slight bow.

"What are you doing out here?" Fugaku walked towards him.

"I could ask you the same, Otou-san." Itachi said politely.

"Ah…just coming back from work." Fugaku said. Itachi's eyes widened.

"But…it's so early. It's not like you to leave work like this." Itachi said. Fugaku nodded. He took a step closer to Itachi

"There's something…I must speak with you and Sasuke when we get home." Fugaku whispered in his ear. Itachi's eyes darkened. "Whatever you're doing, please finish it quickly."

"Hai…Otou-san." Itachi said a few minutes after his father had left him standing there. He immediately ran into the market and bought some medicine. He paid the clerk and told him to keep the change. Whatever his father wanted to say to his children, it most likely wasn't good.

oO0Oo

He creaked open the door. It made an annoying creaking sound. Sasuke really did need someone to fix that door.

Sasuke quietly walked in her room. Apparently, the maid was sleeping. He inwardly sighed.

"_I'll be good…I'll…I'll be obedient…I'm…I'm sorry…" Hinata kept saying._

Sasuke looked at the sleeping figure. All that was showing of her was her head. Everything else was covered up by a thick cover. Her cheeks were slightly flushed.

He really didn't understand what Hinata was saying at that moment. She was always the maid. He never really noticed her before she personally became his maid. It was…weird.

Now that he recalled she was found abandoned in the streets by his mother. Although…Sasuke would only be butting into her life. Then again if he didn't figure out what was wrong with her, she might not be the same. He sighed. This was getting troublesome.

Hinata was breathing steadily. That was a good sign. Sasuke walked towards the sleeping body and sat on the edge of the bed.

This girl was weird…not to mention, he didn't even know her last name.

What was her family like?

It must have been hard on her…to move in with a strange family who she has never heard of.

Sasuke looked at the sleeping Hinata again. His eyes slightly softened.

"Sasuke." A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. The voice of the man opened the door.

"Nani." Sasuke said in a statement rather than a question. He didn't even look the guy because he already knew it was his brother.

"Otou-san wants us." Itachi said, letting himself in.

"Tell him too bad. I'm busy." Sasuke said plainly.

"It's…urgent. You can't miss it." Itachi said seriously. Sasuke stood up.

"For you to actually become mature is serious…isn't it?" Sasuke said. "Let's go." He left with Itachi. He took one last glance at the maid and shut the door closed.

"Gomen…Sasuke-sama." Hinata opened her eyes slightly. "I can't…tell you anything…"

oO0Oo

"Arigato gozaimasu, Mikoto-sama!" Ino called out as she was holding a batch of cupcakes.

"Mm, cupcakes." Itachi sniffed as he walked in. Ino stuck out her tongue.

"They're for tomorrow for Hinata-chan. Ja ne, Sasuke-kun!" Ino left.

"Good job, Kaa-san. You kicked her out." Sasuke said rudely.

"Sasuke, that's not a very nice thing to say! Besides…it's not like I wanted to kick her out…" Mikoto pouted as their father suddenly appeared beside her.

"O-Otou-san." Sasuke said surprised.

"My sons." Fugaku greeted. "Mikoto, do you mind?"

"Iie." Mikoto shook her head. She kissed her husband on the cheek and left the kitchen.

"You know very well that it's a weird sight to see your own father at home at such an early time." Fugaku said. Itachi and Sasuke looked very serious. This didn't start out good. "It has to do with the other competing companies."

"Is that it?" Sasuke scoffed. "Stop wasting my time, Otou-san."

"Iie. That's not it." Itachi said.

"Very sharp…as usual, Itachi." Fugaku said.

"So…say it already." Sasuke said anxiously.

"There is…one specific company that wants to come to a pact." Fugaku said.

"What company?" Itachi said. He was obviously interested.

"…_That _one." Fugaku said. Itachi's eyes darkened. Sasuke looked at both his father and brother.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked.

"This is why you should show up for work, Sasuke. I can't have you lollygagging with the maids…even if Hinata is a sweet and gentle girl." Fugaku said coldly.

"Otou-san…" Sasuke was about to raise his fists but Itachi grabbed his elbow and stopped him.

"So…what is your decision, Otou-san?" Itachi raised a brow. Sasuke calmed himself down and returned to his usual stoic expression.

"I am…agreeing." Fugaku said. Itachi smirked.

"Hn. How interesting." Itachi said.

Sasuke didn't get it at all. What did combining companies have to do anything with him? Itachi was going to be the successor of the Uchiha Company, right? So…why was he there?

"Sasuke, you play a very big role in all this." Fugaku said, turning to his son. It seemed like he could read Sasuke's mind. Sasuke's eyes darkened.

"How so?" He hesitantly asked. Fugaku didn't answer.

"That's…to be found out when it is time." Fugaku finally said. Sasuke scoffed.

"What the hell? This is ridiculous…" Sasuke said, annoyed. He walked back to his room, knowing there was trouble up ahead.

oO0Oo

"Hinata-chan…" Mikoto peeked in her room.

"M-Mikoto-sama!" Hinata jolted up, sitting up straight.

"How are you feeling, my little angel?" Mikoto said lovingly as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"U-um…a lot better. I think I'll be able to go to school tomorrow." Hinata said with a faint smile. Mikoto smiled back in response.

"Hinata-chan…" Mikoto breathed, "is there…is there something you're not telling us?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Why would you ask that…?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"My husband is home from work so early and he called Itachi and Sasuke for an important discussion." Mikoto said. "Sasuke…do you know what he does?" Hinata shook her head. Mikoto sighed. "I see…so he doesn't want to tell you?"

"I thought…it would be uncomfortable if I knew." Hinata said.

"He partly works at the Uchiha Company." Mikoto said.

"Demo…Itachi-sama is going to take over in the business." Hinata said.

"Yes…but…Sasuke will be vice-president of the company." Mikoto said. Hinata's eyes widened.

"_You know what I mean…" Itachi muttered. Sasuke didn't answer._

"_He doesn't need me…" Sasuke replied._

Hinata thought of the conversation that she overheard when Itachi and Sasuke were in the hallway. What did this mean? Didn't that mean that it wasn't mandatory for Sasuke to work at the Uchiha business?

"I know it's confusing…and I know the attitude that he has towards the business." Mikoto said. "Even he doesn't know that he's going to be vice-president."

"Demo…shouldn't he? So he could be ready for what's coming ahead?" Hinata asked worriedly. Mikoto nodded.

"Actually…a very young man was supposed to meet him a while ago to talk about the business…" Mikoto said.

oO0Oo

Sasuke's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his ears. What was this, talking about him being vice-president of the company? It didn't…it didn't make sense to him. And all this time, he was trying to hide the fact that he partly worked for the Uchiha business, so that Hinata could feel more at ease with him. She would stop being so formal.

He scowled. Sasuke was in the hallway and the door to Hinata's room was ajar. He wanted to check on her, but his mother beat him to it.

"Sasuke," Itachi said. Oh great. Now to top it off, Itachi was going to give him some "wise" advice or some "brotherly" talk, "so…you found out."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed his brother's collar. Itachi didn't answer.

"I told you to not get close to that girl, didn't I?" Itachi asked. "Wasn't that trying to tell you that you _were _going to partake in the Uchiha business?" Sasuke's grip loosened on Itachi's collar.

"I…I hate you…" Sasuke said as he let go of his collar. He stood against the wall and slid down, his knees up to his chest. "I…don't want this life…" Itachi's eyes darkened.

"Do you want to know what your mistake was?" Itachi asked coldly. Sasuke buried his face in his knees. "You were born." It was awkwardly silent for a few minutes until Sasuke spoke up.

"Who…was supposed to meet me?" Sasuke asked hoarsely.

"Some person with the last name, Hyuuga." Itachi replied. Sasuke's hands suddenly turned cold as he suddenly got chills.

Just hearing the name, Sasuke was intimidated.

_Hinata…_The name suddenly came into his thoughts. _What…? Hinata? She has nothing to do with this…I…don't want to associate with her anymore…I don't want to see the hurt look in her eyes anymore…_

oO0Oo

"Ohayo, Sasuke-sama." Hinata turned around and smiled at him.

"Hn." Sasuke said, heading towards the door.

"Eh? You're not having any breakfast?" Hinata asked. Sasuke usually ate in the morning since…well…he's a guy. He needs to eat. Sasuke shook his head and averted her gaze. Hinata blinked. Sasuke was acting really weird today. She continued to fry the eggs and set them on the table for Mikoto.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan! Ohayo Sasuke!" Mikoto came into the kitchen.

"Kaa-san." Sasuke said in acknowledgment. "I'm going."

"Eh? Wait for Hinata-chan." Mikoto said. But before Mikoto could say anything else, Sasuke slammed the door shut. "What a rude boy…" Mikoto complained.

"U-um…I can get to school by myself." Hinata said reassuringly.

"Eh? Demo…Sasuke's acting weird today. Maybe because of that conversation with his father? Hm…" Mikoto said thoughtfully.

"Well…" Hinata untied the white apron that she was wearing, "I'm going. Ja ne!"

"Bye Hinata-chan! Have a great day of school!" Mikoto said as Hinata walked out of the door.

Hinata tried her best to not think of Sasuke while on her way to school. It was better that way. Sasuke wasn't a morning person after all…that was probably it. He probably didn't get enough sleep or something. She sighed.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" Ino said from behind as she ran and hugged Hinata from behind. "What's up?" Ino threw her hand over Hinata's shoulder.

"U-um…nothing." Hinata said, startled.

"Eh? Emo boy's not here with you?" Ino asked as she removed her arm from Hinata. Hinata shook her head. "Well…that's a first. I guess those fan girls have a chance to rape him now."

"Eh?!" Hinata panicked.

"I was half-joking." Ino chuckled.

Wait…she said she was _half-_joking. Hinata sweat dropped.

"That guy will be fine. You don't have to worry about him so much." Ino said reassuringly. "So…why isn't he walking with you, today?"

"I…don't know." Hinata said. "But, I'm fine." And before you knew it, they arrived at school.

"Uchiha Hinata!" A group of girls suddenly surrounded Hinata and Ino.

"Tch. It's Sakura's gang." Ino muttered.

"Wow…to find that Sasuke-kun isn't walking you to school today." One girl said as all the other girls giggled. "I wonder why…? Have you stopped paying him to walk you to school?" The giggles got louder.

"N-nani?" Hinata stuttered, totally lost.

"Hey! You guys get lost." Ino said.

"Don't think so." Another girl said. "You're just going to go talk to Sasuke-sama again." All the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…so what if Hinata-chan's going to go talk with that emo boy? Is that a problem?" Ino asked, putting a hand on her hip. The fan girls growled at her for calling their beloved Sasuke "emo."

"We'd like to hear Hinata talk, not her body guard." Another girl commented. All the girls giggled.

"Why you bi-" Ino was cut off.

"It's rude for pretty girls like you to start fights." A guy said from behind the group of fan girls surrounding Hinata and Ino. "It makes you get bruises and such." All the girls blushed except for Hinata.

"U-um…sorry!" All the girls said in unison and ran off.

"Gomenasai…it must be hard for you two to deal with that all the time." A guy with beautiful dark brown hair with white-pearled eyes smiled at the two. Ino blushed beautifully.

"Iie…it's alright. Demo, arigato for that." Hinata said casually. The boy stared at Hinata for a while. Hinata blinked and blushed from embarrassment.

"Ah, I was staring. Gomenasai." The guy scratched the back of his head.

"Yo Hinata-chan, you already have an admirer! Good job!" Ino whispered to Hinata. Hinata blushed.

"It's not like that!" Hinata whispered back, blushing from embarrassment.

"So…what is our savior's name?" Ino asked. The guy chuckled.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, the new student." Neji replied.

Suddenly…Hinata felt uneasy.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Neji-niisama appears! –Smiles-

**Sasuke: **The bitch finally appears.

**Neji: **At least I'm not a man-whore.

**Sasuke: **Why you little…

**Mshinata: **Hehe…while they fight over useless things again, please give me lovely reviews!


	6. Confrontation

**Mshinata: **Hehe…that's why the last chapter was called "Sasuke's Secret." It's not the ONLY secret, though! Eventually, I'll reveal them.

**Sasuke: **Which means never.

**Mshinata: **I keep my promises!

**Sasuke: **Psh…yeah right.

**Mshinata: **Um…is this story SUPPOSED to ALL make sense? No. I did that on purpose. It's kind of like _Death Note _where you don't get anything. That's why it's confusing to some people. I like it that way.

**Sasuke: **You and L…-sweat drops-

**Mshinata: **I LOVE HIM! –Squeals and hugs L-

**Sasuke: **Oh gosh…

**Mshinata: **Ah…maybe I should use more pronouns. Lol. I failed English. JK. But yeah seriously, I should.

**Sasuke: **If you failed English, your parents would probably ground you for half a year.

**Mshinata: **Probably…OMG A TRANQUILIZER GUN! –Smiles- ARIGATO, **NinjaDancer! **Hehe…you better run, Sasuke. –Points it at Sasuke-

**Sasuke:** Oh…fuck…-runs-

**Ino: **Yes, Sasuke's face is hard. **Mshinata **does not own Naruto.

"Sugoi! You're a year older than us!" Ino said happily. They were all sitting in a circle out in the school field for lunch. "I thought you were in our grade." She chuckled.

"Yeah…my family suggested me to repeat a grade for some odd reason." Neji replied, picking up a rice ball that he packed for himself.

"Really? That's weird…my parents would only do that if I was failing something." Ino said.

"Of course. Parents that run big companies are always pressuring, ne?" Neji asked.

"Hai! I'm so glad some guy understands me!" Ino's eyes sparkled.

As the conversation between continued, Hinata didn't speak one word. She hadn't even touched her lunch. She suddenly stood up.

"U-um…Ino-chan…I'm going back to the classroom." Hinata said.

"Eh? Why? We were about to get to know Neji-senpai better." Ino said. Didn't she mean _she _was getting to know him better?

"I…suddenly don't feel so good…" Hinata said, placing her hand over her stomach and giving Ino an apologetic look. Neji suddenly looked at Hinata.

"Aww…my poor Hinata-chan. Alright. I'll catch up with you later. But promise me you'll eat later, okay?" Ino asked worriedly.

"Ah…hai." Hinata said as she walked away.

"I wonder why she suddenly became sick." Ino said, plopping a piece of her rice ball into her mouth.

"Hai…I wonder as well…" Neji said.

* * *

Hinata slowly walked down the hall and entered her classroom. There were only a few people there eating their lunches.

"Hinata-san?" Sakura blinked as she was about to open the door.

"S-Sakura-san…" Hinata said, surprised.

"I didn't know you ate in the classroom." Sakura said, surprised as well.

"Well…I'm…not feeling well. I think I'm going to rest my head on my desk for the remaining time…" Hinata said weakly.

"Oh…well…I hope you feel better." Sakura said as Sakura and her group of friends left the classroom.

Hinata laid her head on the desk. Ah…it was cold and refreshing.

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata lifted her head up.

"Oh…Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"Eh? You don't look so cute, today." Naruto said suddenly, coming closer to her face.

"U-um…I'm fine." Hinata said, turning her face the other way and blushing from embarrassment.

"Is it Sasuke-teme? I haven't seen you with him anywhere, today. I wonder what's up with him…I mean…he's moodier than usual." Naruto said, his index finger scratching his cheek. Hinata shook her head no.

"Sasuke-sa-I mean…Sasuke-kun didn't do anything. I probably did something to make him upset…" Hinata said.

"You? Haha, that's a good one." Naruto laughed as he took a seat in a desk next to Hinata's.

"How so?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke's usually the one causing a fuss here and there." He said. Pshh, he shouldn't be talking.

"He's avoiding me…" She said, finally realizing it. She saddened even more.

"It's…it's alright, Hinata-chan!" He said, waving his hands in front of him. "You know…I'm always here."

"A-arigato, Naruto-kun…" Hinata slightly smiled.

"You know what? I'll go and find that bastard, right now!" Naruto said, standing up.

"U-um…class is about to start." She said as she stood up as well.

"That's even better. He'll be nearby then." He said as he walked out of the classroom.

Little did the two know that there was a certain pink-haired girl who was eavesdropping on their conversation…?

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he walked down the halls to his classroom. Lunch was really quiet today…without…

No.

He couldn't think of her. It would only cause her trouble. Besides…he already had a lot on his mind about the vice-president stuff. His eyes were closed and he accidently bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going." Sasuke said coldly.

"You're the one with the eyes closed." The person replied. Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Who are you to…tell…?" Sasuke trailed off. He stared at this person.

"What? Is it bad for a guy to have long hair?" He raised a brow.

"You…" Sasuke started.

"Yes…I'm Hyuuga Neji." Neji replied.

"_Who…was supposed to meet me?" Sasuke asked hoarsely._

"_Some person with the last name, Hyuuga." Itachi replied._

Sasuke's eyes widened. This was the guy he was supposed to meet! And he did meet him the other day! This was the same guy who was in the suit and confronted him about who was the successor of the Uchiha Company!

"Is there something wrong?" Neji rudely asked. Sasuke ignored his comment and ran away from him. "What the…?"

Sasuke ran straight towards his class. The last thing he needed was more drama about creating a pact between companies. So…it was the Hyuuga Company that wanted a pact, eh?

"Yo Sasuke-teme, we need to talk-" Naruto started when Sasuke was in front of the classroom door.

"No time. We'll be late for class." Sasuke lied as he also dragged Naruto in. He slammed the door open.

Mostly everyone was already in the classroom. Everyone stared at Sasuke and Naruto since they barged in there. Hinata looked the most frightened. Sasuke caught sight of her and he stomped towards her.

"Is this…yours?" Sasuke said, carrying Naruto by his collar.

"Teme…let me go!" Naruto whined, trying to break free of Sasuke's grasp.

"S-Sasuke-kun…please don't hurt Naruto-kun." Hinata bit her lip and averted his gaze. His eyes darkened.

He dropped Naruto on the ground and walked towards his desk.

"The only one getting hurt is you…Hinata." Sasuke muttered quietly but it was loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes widened and just stared at Sasuke's back retreating back to his desk.

"Ouch…" Naruto whined.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said quietly.

"It's alright, Hinata-chan. I can get up on my own. See?" Naruto said as he energetically got up. She faintly smiled while he returned to his desk as well.

* * *

"I saw that little incident earlier." Ino said as she and Hinata were walking home.

"Y-you did?" Hinata asked with a nervous smile.

"Yeah. I saw Sakura's expression. Wow." Ino chuckled.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Hinata blinked.

"Sasuke was angry. Sakura was probably thinking that he was jealous of Naruto getting close to you." Ino explained.

"Eh?!" Hinata blushed from embarrassment. "S-Sasuke-sama?!" Ino laughed.

"Sakura always jumps to conclusions. Every girl is probably jealous of you too since Sasuke was especially moody today." Ino said, waving a finger in the air. Hinata didn't reply. Sakura was such a nice person to Hinata. She hadn't seen Sakura ever being mean or evil. Maybe Ino was just exaggerating things…

"Well," Ino said, "my house is the other way. I'll see you later!" She said as she crossed the road and waved at Hinata. She faintly waved back. After Ino disappeared, Hinata sighed. Her master was acting really weird.

"Tadaima." Hinata called as she entered the house.

"Ah welcome home, Hinata-chan." Mikoto sang as she was in the kitchen.

"M-Mikoto-sama…please let me cook tonight." Hinata said.

"Nope. Today's special." Mikoto said as she came to greet Hinata. She gave Hinata a plate of rice balls. "I think you know what to do with these." She winked.

"U-um…he's home?" Hinata asked. Mikoto nodded.

"He's moodier than usual, that Sasu-chan." She pouted. "He'll be less moody if you gave them to him."

"I think…he'll be moodier if I did…" Hinata sweat dropped. Mikoto sighed.

"Probably because of Fugaku." She replied. "Just give them to him. It won't hurt him or anything. And if it comes to him rejecting them, tell him that his mother ordered him to eat them." Hinata laughed nervously.

She couldn't refuse Mikoto's order, so she walked down the hall to Sasuke's room. She stopped in front of it, looking at it. What should she say? It would be best if she greeted him…no. That would be bad. He'd probably snap at her and shoo her away. She decided she would just place the plate of rice balls on his desk. She nodded. Yes. That was the best way to do it.

Hinata quietly opened his door, thanking the heavens that his door wasn't making any noise.

"What are you doing?" The master who she was trying to avoid asked. She sweat dropped and looked up to him since he was a head taller than her.

"U-um…M-Mikoto-sama…rice balls…um…" She said, holding out the plate. "I d-didn't make them s-so…" She stuttered really badly…in front of the master! Didn't he hate stuttering last time she checked? Yes, he did. Sasuke sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Alright." Sasuke answered, taking the plate of rice balls and turning his back on her. Hinata inwardly sighed of relief. "Say…do you know a new student by the name of "Hyuuga Neji"?" He asked suddenly. Hinata slightly jumped back.

"I…met him this morning…but he doesn't seem like a threat." She replied. He faced her again and raised his brow.

"Why did you say that?" He asked, totally changing himself from during school.

"Um…it's just…I heard Hyuuga and Uchiha were…well…rivals." She replied nervously.

"I didn't know you were into business." He replied.

"W-well…I'm…I'm interested in some…things." She bit her lip.

"That's a lie." He said. "You know something." He said walking closer to her. She backed away slowly.

"I…don't." She said quietly. She backed up so far that she accidently shut the door shut. There was no way out.

"Tell me what you know of the business…I have a feeling it has something to do with you as well…is that why you cried the other day?" He commanded. His hand leaned on the door. His arm was now beside her head. "Your master orders it." She gulped. He was right. She couldn't defy him.

"Only if…only if you tell me about you in the Uchiha Company." Hinata said confidently. His eyes widened. He slightly smirked.

"You're such an eavesdropper…" He muttered.

"Onegai." She only said.

"Hinata-chan! Sasuke! Time for dinner!" Mikoto called out. His hand on the door clenched.

"Tch." His hand retrieved to his side and he faced the other way. Hinata inwardly sighed of relief.

* * *

"That's good to hear."

"Yes…I'm also grateful that she's safe." Neji said, sitting on his knees.

"You might have the power…" The voice behind the sliding doors said. The door separated Neji and the man from having any contact. That was the Hyuuga family of course…the important people must never directly talk to the lesser Hyuuga.

"Hai. I know." Neji replied.

"It's been a while…" He continued.

"Hai." Neji said, his head lowering. His bangs were starting to cover his face.

"Please continue on your mission." The voice said sternly.

"Understood." Neji said as he stood up.

"You're dismissed." The voice behind the sliding doors said.

"Hai." Neji bowed and left the room.

_Hinata-hime…_

* * *

"Damn woman!" Ino put her hands on her hips. "It's been a week since you two have talked! What happened?! I mean…I know on that first day that you two were sour to each other that you got into a fight, but I mean…it's gotten worse!" She said it over Hinata's head. Hinata laid her head on the desk. She hadn't been getting any sleep either. It seemed as if the normal maid work continued rather than serving Sasuke.

"R-really? I haven't noticed." Hinata said, lifting her head up to meet Ino's gaze. Her best friend sighed.

"You're really bad at lying. Has anybody told you that?" Ino asked.

"_That's a lie." He said. "You know something." He said walking closer to her._

_Sasuke-sama…I have to help you…since you're my master. _Hinata thought worriedly.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, walking towards her desk.

"Eh?! Naruto! How can you just greet her so normally when she's not feeling well?!" Ino scolded him.

"Gomen, ne?" He apologized nervously. "But…this has been going on for a while now…Hinata-chan, I'm worried about you. You know that, ne?" He said with a really adorable worried look. Hinata looked at him and averted his gaze. She felt heat rushing to her face.

"Naruto, you're such a dramatic person." Ino rolled her eyes.

"It's true! I'm really worried about her!" He replied, returning to his normal self. "You seem paler as well…" He said, returning his gaze to her.

"There's been…a lot of work lately." Hinata replied, weakly smiling.

"Eh? Money problems? You need me to help you?" He asked sincerely.

"GOSH NARUTO, it's all about money with you!" Ino punched him on the top of his head.

"Ouch! That's what most people are going through nowadays! It's always money problems!" He said.

"Well, everyone's not rich like you!" Ino shouted back.

"Well then…is it family issues?" Naruto said, ignoring Ino. Hinata's heart sank.

"Naruto, you're really prying into her business. I don't think she wants to tell you." Ino said, reading Hinata's mind.

"Hinata-chan…I'm still here…" He said.

"Ino, Naruto, class is starting." Sakura said as she entered the classroom.

You know what Hinata just noticed?

Sakura had been popping out everywhere lately…

* * *

It was true, though. Sasuke and Hinata hadn't been talking to each other for a week…ever since that little incident about telling each other about the Hyuuga and Uchiha problem.

"Are you feeling okay today, Hinata-san?" Neji asked worriedly. Neji, Hinata, and Ino were having lunch together again out in the school field.

"N-not really…arigato for worrying, Neji-senpai." Hinata faintly smiled.

"She's just depressed because she hasn't been talking to Sasuke-kun, lately." Ino said, plopping a piece of her rice ball into her mouth.

"Ah…Sasuke-san? Uchiha family, ne?" Neji asked interestedly.

"Hai." Ino replied.

"Well…you're his cousin, ne Hinata-san?" Neji asked. "Just make up with him. It's not so hard with family…ne?" He slightly smiled. Hinata's fists clenched.

"Y-you're right." She replied.

Living through lies…that's what Hinata was doing. And she was about to burst.

Neji's cell phone started to ring.

"Gomenasai, Hinata-san, Ino-san…but I have to take this." Neji said.

"Oh, that's alright." Ino said. He stood up and walked a good distance away from the two.

"Hm? What's this…? Neji-senpai caring about you, Hinata-chan? He seems to be the type to be really serious. And he cares about you! This is really something you should be happy about." Ino said happily.

"I wish he'd just…stop." Hinata muttered, suddenly standing up.

"Eh? Nani?" Ino stood up as well. Before she could ask any more questions, Hinata was already running back into the school.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: hateboundheart's (ofnonimportance) **stories are making me emo. Lol. They're so sad…and touching! So heart breaking…

**Sasuke: **-- I want to slap you.

**Mshinata: **Hitting girls is prohibited!

**Sasuke: **Not in my book.

**Mshinata: **OH! I found a new Anime! It's _Kanon. _I love it so far!

**Sasuke: **-slaps himself- Isn't that exactly like _Clannad?_

**Mshinata: **No…but it's made by the same company. –Smiles- Speaking of _Clannad, _please check out my new fan fic. It's based on the series. I want your opinion on how it's going! If I get lovely reviews, I'll update it! It's also SasuHina. YAY!

**Sasuke: **Damn…it's based on that Anime.

**Mshinata: **WHAT?! BUT IT'S A GOOD ANIME!

**Sasuke: **Yeah. It's depressing.

**Mshianta: **But don't you like depressing things?

**Sasuke: **-no answer-

**Ino: **Please give the writer awesome reviews! If you do, you get free COOKIES!


	7. Running Away

**Mshinata: **-starts laughing-

**Sasuke: **-looks at **Mshinata **weird- What?

**Mshinata: Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it **loves you being mean, Sasu-chan. –pinches his cheek-

**Sasuke: **Stop it. –Scowls-

**Mshinata: **-sparkly eyes- Also…I GOT A DOG CAGE AND A LEASH FROM **NinjaDancer**! –Insert evil laugh here- Ed-chan?! Aww…I love him. –Hugs Ed- I'll buy him. –Gives **NinjaDancer **a hundred free cookies- Now I have to bake more cookies. –Groans-

**Sasuke: **I'm not helping.

**Mshinata: **I don't NEED your help. You're a bad cook. –Sparkly eyes- **ShyAnimeGirl **is so awesome.

**Sasuke: Mshinata **doesn't own Naruto. If she did, she'd make **Marshie-chan **Itachi's lover.

**Mshinata: **EVERYONE LOOK AT HER YOUTUBE BACKGROUND! xD –hugs Ed- I love him. xD

Hinata kept running…and running. She didn't care if she was skipping class or not…despite the fact that she started off running towards the school. She didn't want to meet with Neji's eyes.

She definitely couldn't go home. Mikoto would probably start asking questions about what was wrong. That was her, anyways.

She stopped in a nearby park and sat down on a bench. Hinata tried to catch her breath, her fists clenched on her knees.

"S-stop…please." Hinata muttered to herself, tears started to form in her eyes.

"_Hinata-hime…I want to protect you!"_

Her hands flew to her head, squeezing it hard. She didn't want to remember what happened. All she wanted to think about was the Uchiha family.

The tears started to flow uncontrollably out of her eyes.

He was after her.

* * *

"Eh? Hinata-chan didn't come back from the lunch break?" Naruto asked Ino. She shook her head.

"I'm worried. She started running towards the school…but then changed direction. Do you think she went home?" She asked worriedly. He shrugged.

"What do you think, Gaara?" He asked his red-haired, aquamarine-eyed friend who was reading a book at his desk.

"In the park." Gaara replied, turning a page in his book.

"Eh?! How do you know?" Ino asked.

"That's where people go to think." Gaara answered it as if it was really obvious. "She wouldn't go home. It will only cause her family trouble."

"I guess you're right." Ino responded, sighing.

"Class is about to begin, Naruto, Ino." Sakura entered the classroom with her group of friends. Ino twitched.

"I think I know that…_Sakura._" Ino responded through clenched teeth. "You've gotten more annoying than usual." Sakura didn't answer. Lately (Ino noticed), Sakura had been having an expressionless face. It was actually scaring her.

"You need to stop worrying about Hinata-san." Sakura finally said seriously.

"Why should we take advice from you?!" Ino shouted. Sakura closed her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…isn't worried about her. You don't need to fake it." Sakura said.

"N-nani…what are you talking about?" Ino stuttered.

"You like Sasuke-kun, ne?" Sakura opened her eyes. Ino's mouth parted but then closed.

"Sakura," Naruto said, defensively getting in between Ino and Sakura. He faced Sakura with very serious eyes (Gaara thought that was a first), "stop accusing Ino of such things. She's over him. She even announced it to the whole school." Sakura's expression changed into a nervous one. She slowly took a step back.

"W-why…" Sakura's bangs fell over her face, hiding her expression, "w-why…why is she the one you're always worried about?!" She suddenly shouted.

"Maybe because…" Naruto started, "…it was love at first sight."

* * *

Sasuke's hand was firmly on the door when he was about to open it. He overheard the conversation between Naruto, Sakura, and Ino. His hand dropped to his side. He really didn't care anymore. He had no such feelings for Hinata. But…she worried him. He remembered when she just broke down at the market.

His eyes widened.

Whatever started, Hinata was starting to run away from him…rather than him avoiding her.

* * *

The tears didn't stop.

They couldn't.

Hinata wished they would. She promised herself that she could live on her own. But really…she was running away from the truth. She was troubling everyone around her…especially Sasuke.

For him to see her crying…was something she didn't want him to see again. When she thought he was avoiding her…she was wrong.

Hinata really _was _running away from him.

"Hinata-chan?" A voice approached her, coming closer with each quickened step. She was startled and looked up at a concerned Itachi. "Hey…what's wrong?"

"Y-you…aren't concerned…a-about school for me?" She tried to wipe her tears with her uniform sleeves. He worriedly smiled and knelt down to meet her eyes.

"There are some things that are more important than school…like…you." He slightly smiled. She blushed from embarrassment. "It's not like you're an heiress to a huge company or something, so there's no need to worry." Her hands were trembling. Her crying was only worsening.

"I-is…is Sasuke-sama in pain?" She managed to squeak out, her hands covering her face. Itachi's eyes darkened.

"Sasuke is to do what he's supposed to do. I really don't know what he's feeling. He let go of his emotions a long time ago." Itachi replied, looking the other way. "So…you know then?" She uncovered her face and nodded, her face flushed from crying. "Okaa-san…she took you in as an abandoned child…and yet we know nothing about you. I guess…the reason why Okaa-san gave you to Sasuke was because…you reminded her of the old Sasuke." Hinata looked through her tears at him with a confused look. He slightly smiled and took her by the arms. "Cute girls aren't supposed to cry." She blushed from embarrassment. She faintly smiled.

"I guess…there are some similarities." Hinata mumbled when Itachi and she started to walk home.

"Nani?" Itachi turned to her. She shook her head.

"Iie. It's nothing that you-no…anyone should worry about." She responded.

* * *

"Eh? Where's Hinata-san?" Neji asked as he waited by the school gates.

"N-Neji-senpai." Ino walked towards him. "Were you waiting for her?"

"She didn't look too good today either, so…I was worried." He replied, scratching his head. She smiled warmly.

"You really care for her, don't you? Even if she's a person you just met?" She asked. He blinked and smiled.

"Iie…we were…childhood friends." He said.

* * *

Sasuke walked home alone. He thought about his mother's words before he had received Hinata as his personal maid.

"_Sasuke," Mikoto was about to leave his room after explaining that he was getting a maid. Her back was facing him as he looked at her weird, "this maid…is different from the others."_

"_How so?" He asked. "They all want to rape me." His mother sweat dropped._

"_What I see in her eyes…are very similar to yours." She faced him. He raised a brow._

"_Okaa-san…what-" Before he could finish, she closed the door._

Not to mention, he found out that Naruto loved Hinata. What was this love-at-first-sight crap? He sighed. It was going to be the same as the Sakura situation.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Ino called from behind him, running towards him.

"If you're going to pester me about Hinata, then go away." He replied coldly, returning to walk. She had an angry mark on her forehead.

"You are such a bastard." She sighed, catching up to him.

"Do you think calling me a bastard will affect me when Naruto has called me that a thousand times?" He closed his eyes.

"Listen," She ignored his comment, "do you know anything about Hinata-chan?"

"Iie." He replied bluntly.

"Eh?! You don't?!" She was shocked.

"Nope. And I'm not planning on playing "Therapy" with her." He said coldly.

"Eh…?" She slightly smiled. "Then I guess you wouldn't care if I told you that Neji-senpai has a connection to her past." He stopped in his tracks.

"Nani?" He raised a brow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh so you do care!" She squealed. "Is this a spark of a new romance, Sasuke-kun?!" Her eyes sparkled. He sweat dropped.

"Like I said before, I barely know the girl, so why should I bother?" He said, turning his back from her and walking away.

"Hyuuga Neji to be exact." She caught up with him again. "He's a year older than us."

"Tch. He bumped into me the other time…" He mumbled.

"But yeah." She stopped in her tracks and gave him a smile. "That's all I wanted to say! Ja ne! Say hi to Hinata-chan for me!" She said, running the opposite way. He sighed.

He arrived at the Uchiha estate.

"Tadaima." He called out as he removed his shoes and set them aside in the closet near the front door.

"Welcome home, Sasuke." Mikoto smiled at him.

"Okaa-san." He said in acknowledgment. "Has Otou-san come home?"

"Iie. But…Itachi has come home…if that helps." She added on quickly.

"Hn." He replied and went down the hallway to his room.

"Eh? It's so small!" A small voice shouted from surprise from Itachi's room.

"Ehehe…Hinata-chan you're so judgmental." Another voice whom Sasuke hated replied.

"Gomenasai…" Hinata mumbled. Sasuke was interested and came up to his brother's door. "Do you think it's okay for us to be doing this?"

"Hai, hai." Itachi said happily. Sasuke twitched at this. "No one will ever know…not even Sasuke."

"Eh? But…I feel so uncomfortable doing this…" She said.

"It's alright. With me protecting you, no one will ever-" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and slammed the door open.

"I-Itachi…" He said darkly. "What the hell are you doing to Hi…na…ta…?" He saw the two sitting on the ground, looking at old photos.

"Eh?" Itachi blinked and stood up. "I didn't know you thought that like Sasuke! Ugh…did Naruto buy you those "inappropriate" magazines, again?" He knocked Sasuke's forehead with his knuckles.

"NO!!" Sasuke shouted, blushing from embarrassment. Hinata sat there blinking. She quickly stood up.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-sama." She slightly smiled. Her face was still flushed so she must have been crying…at least that's what Sasuke thought.

"Itachi," Sasuke started, looking menacingly at his brother, "what were you two doing if it wasn't…_that_?"

"Eh? Why should I tell you…aniki?" He smirked. Sasuke got an angry mark on his forehead.

"Don't…call…me…BROTHER!" Sasuke shouted back.

"But I am your brother." Itachi replied.

"Unfortunately…" Sasuke muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Well anyways…" Itachi started, "I've been skipping class lately because of you so…I have to go make up some work now." He said.

"Nani, Itachi-sama? You're going in the afternoon?" Hinata asked.

"Hai. I kind of have to. Ja ne." He curtly waved at Hinata and left his room.

There was an awkward silence for about twenty seconds when Sasuke finally decided to break it.

"What were you doing?" He asked coldly.

"U-um…" She gulped, "w-we were…l-looking through…some old photos." She nervously smiled, holding up a small picture of a miniature Sasuke. He twitched and snatched the photo from her. "Gomenasai…for looking through your photos and also…" She took his free hand and held it in her hands, "I…I failed to be a good maid." She bowed her head over his hand and tears started dripping on it. "I…I shouldn't be allowed to know so much about you, Sasuke-sama…also…the way you're acting now…is it…is it because of me?" She started to cry again.

"Actually, yes." He stated bluntly.

"I…s-see…" She weakly responded.

"But…not in the way that you think." He replied.

"Eh?" She looked up to him as she still held on to his hands.

"Make me a promise." He commanded.

"U-um…hai!" She responded.

"Never fall in love with me." He said quietly. She slowly registered the information into her mind and slowly started to blush from embarrassment.

"N-now…why w-would I l-love my master?! That's forbidden!" She squeaked and quickly let go of Sasuke's hands.

"Good." He put his hand on her head. "Then…I forgive you. Both you and I won't have to get hurt." He smiled genuinely.

That was the first time that Hinata had ever seen her master smile like that.

"Hai. I understand." She smiled back, the tears still flowing out of her eyes.

"Hey…w-why are you crying?" He started to panic.

"I was…j-just so h-happy that Sasuke-sama wasn't m-mad at me…" The tears started to flow out of her eyes even more.

"Tch. Girls…I swear…they'll be the death of me." He said as he tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes with his fingers.

Itachi stood outside the door, listening to everything. He felt…a mix of emotions. He was happy that they made up…but…he wondered how long Hinata could keep that command of not falling in love with Sasuke. He scowled.

Their father will not be pleased if she did or rather…if _Sasuke _fell in love with her.

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted her usually with his famous dazzling smile that melted some of the girls in the class.

"Why do you always have to be so damn cheery in the morning?" Sasuke complained, standing right next to Hinata. His eyes were clearly dark and tired. Naruto chuckled.

"Why do you always have to be so damn emo in the morning? Those are all the questions that are left unanswered!" Naruto announced to the class. Hinata smiled nervously while Ino twitched.

"Quiet down, Naruto." Ino scolded.

"Eh?! But mornings are filled with sunshine and happiness!" Naruto sparkled.

"You're really freaking me out…" Gaara suddenly said, appearing beside his best friend, Naruto. He had one hand stuffed in his pocket while the other holding a book.

"Ah! So you finally side with Sasuke-teme, Gaara?" Naruto pointed at him.

"Iie…I'm just saying you're weird in the morning." Gaara bluntly answered. Naruto was offended and turned into a statue.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata worriedly said.

"He's fine, Hinata-chan." Ino said, walking herself and Hinata to their seats.

Sakura watched this little "play." It really disgusted her. Why did Naruto and Sasuke have to always be all over Hinata? She sighed.

"Honey, get over it. Naruto's not worth your time." One of Sakura's group of friends said, waving a finger in the air.

"She's right you know." Another friend said. Sakura sighed again.

"But you know…Sasuke-kun and Naruto are still interested in her. Naruto said he _loves _her. Not to mention…if we hurt her in any way, Sasuke-kun will get mad at us. I'd rather not have that." Sakura said technically.

"No wonder you get good grades." The first friend said. "You really are smart." Sakura sighed once more.

"Save it."

* * *

"Gomenasai, Sasuke-san. It seems like we started off in the wrong direction. I'm Hyuuga Neji. Nice to meet you." Neji said politely. Sasuke twitched. This guy was lying through his teeth!

"Haha Neji-senpai, you're so cool." Ino said admiringly. "Sasuke-kun, you should be more like him." She whispered and nudged Sasuke.

"Shut it." He darkly muttered back. Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, and Ino were sitting in the courtyard in a circle, eating bentos that Hinata made that same morning. Hinata giggled from everything that was being said. Even if Neji was…

"Hinata-san," Neji said suddenly.

"W-what's wrong, Neji-senpai?" She replied, surprised.

"You have a bit of rice stuck to your face." He said.

"Ah…really?" She said.

"Here." Neji leaned over and cupped her face. He wiped off the piece of rice with his thumb and licked it with his own tongue. Ino squealed while Sasuke was disgusted. "It's sweet."

"A-arigato, Neji-senpai." Hinata said casually.

"What are you going to do, Sasuke-kun? You have a rival." Ino whispered to Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" He whispered back.

"You still haven't properly introduced yourself, Sasuke-san." Neji said, returning to the earlier conversation. Sasuke inwardly scoffed and averted his gaze.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said.

"So…you and Hinata-san are cousins?" Neji asked interestedly.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

"How close?" Neji asked.

"Very."

"How are you guys related?"

"Our mothers were sisters."

"Do you guys live together?"

"That's none of your business."

"Hn." Neji replied, smirking.

Hinata watched the conversation progress. She really didn't like where this was going…but…Sasuke was a natural liar and Hinata thanked the heavens for that.

"So…are you single, Hinata-san?" Neji asked her.

She couldn't believe her ears when he asked that.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Blah…the pestering Neji-niisama!

**Sasuke: **Your fault.

**Mshinata: **Eh? But…Neji-niisama is kawaii!

**Sasuke: **No. He's not cute at all.

**Mshinata: **Well…guys never think things are cute.

**Sasuke: **True.

**Sai: **Give her lovely reviews. –Smiles-

**Sasuke: **That reminds me…when do you show up?

**Sai: **Ah Sasuke-kun…I didn't know you cared for me.

**Sasuke: **I don't.

**Mshinata: **SAI! –Hugs-


	8. My Princess

**Mshinata: **Yeah…Neji is OOC right now. But, I have my reasons for that.

**Neji: **Ne, ne…that's not right.

**Mshinata: **-ignores- **chibirain94, **really?! –Blushes- That's so sweet of you!

**Sasuke: **Blahh, you get flattered by the simplest of things.

**Mshinata: **Yes…I do. –Squeals- YAY! –Hugs Ed- I love Ed. xD **NinjaDancer **also gave me a jackhammer, woo!

**Sasuke: **OO DUDE, it's scary that she has all these…weapons.

**Mshinata: **But weapons are fun.

**Neji: **They're dangerous, **Mshinata-sama. **

**Mshinata: **Eh?! You're worrying about me?! –Sparkly eyes-

**Sasuke: **No.

**Mshinata: **NOT YOU! **Leite Destiny **gave me another cookie. –Smiles-

**Sasuke: **Cookies aren't that healthy you know…

**Mshinata: **THEY'RE SWEET! –Pouts- Hahaha, I like everyone shoving cookies down Sasuke's throat. It makes me laugh.

**Neji: **She doesn't own Naruto. If she did, she'd have a cosplay outfit for this Anime convention by now…

"Ex…excuse me?" Hinata sweat dropped.

"I asked if you were single." Neji replied. Ino's jaw dropped open while Sasuke gave Neji a weird look.

"U-um…h-hai…" Hinata fidgeted, starting to feel nervous.

"I see. That's good." Neji said, continuing to eat his rice.

_He's not going to ask her out?! _Ino thought to herself, kind of disappointed.

"You are as well, Sasuke-san?" Neji turned to Sasuke. Sasuke had an angry mark on his forehead.

"Yes…yes I am." He replied through gritted teeth. That was a strange question for Neji to ask…

As a child, Sasuke had been asked by many girls if he was single. He'd always reply "yes"…which was a mistake. They just wanted to chase him even more.

But for a guy to ask Sasuke was just…sick.

"Hinata-san…I was wondering if you wanted to go for some tea after school today. I have to talk about the Uchiha family with you." Neji returned to talking to Hinata.

"U-um…I can't." She replied.

"Why?" He asked bluntly. Sasuke turned his attention to Neji. She couldn't be that stupid to tell her secret about being a maid?! Would she?

"I…" She started.

"She's very sick. Actually, she's _been _sick." Sasuke interrupted.

"She is…?" Ino asked. Sasuke glared at her. "I mean," Ino added on quickly, "she is!" Neji looked a little bit disappointed but was also a little unfazed.

"What disease?" Neji raised a brow at Sasuke.

"It's too big of a name for us to remember so…we just know it makes her very weak and tired all the time!" Ino said nervously.

"Hn." Neji replied, closing his eyes. "That's interesting. If you were that sick, wouldn't Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-sama put you under homeschooling?" Hinata and Ino became even more nervous.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san feel very sorry for her for not attending school through elementary and middle school." Sasuke said coolly, naturally lying. "Her condition has gotten better but not enough for her to go to school unattended by a family member. That's why she goes to school with me."

_Nice job, Sasuke-kun! _Inner Ino cheered.

"Ah…I see." Neji replied. "Then Sasuke-san, would you like to come with us? I bet she'd be more comfortable with that. Ne, Hinata-san?" He looked over to Hinata with a smile. She looked over to Sasuke and gave him an "I-don't-want-to-go" look.

"Sure. Why not?" Sasuke replied.

_Eh?! _Hinata thought to herself.

Did Sasuke just do that?!

* * *

**Mshinata: **QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE! You see, this is the answer to **xXxrebelx-xkoffeexXx. **When Neji asked Hinata if she was single, it didn't _necessarily _mean he was going to ask her out. OKAY! Back to the story!

* * *

"Sasuke-sama, why did you do that?!" Hinata flustered all over the place.

"Do what?" He replied, bored. Hinata was panicking while Ino was by her best friend's side. The trio came to the classroom after lunch break was over.

"Y-you know I was giving you a look." She retorted.

"Seriously Sasuke-kun…I didn't know you liked to play with her feelings like that," Ino leaned in closer to whisper to Sasuke, "Especially when she's your maid."

"I don't know what the problem is." He raised a brow. Hinata sighed inwardly.

She didn't want the Uchiha family to know…especially with the pact with the…

"She was uncomfortable and you took advantage of that!" Ino put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme. Don't be so mean to Hinata-chan." Naruto butted into the conversation with Gaara by his side.

"You don't even know what we're talking about, baka." Sasuke sweat dropped.

"But…if it involves Hinata-chan, I want to know." Naruto flashed a smile. Hinata blushed from embarrassment.

"Stop saying useless things, Naruto." Gaara sighed.

"Class is about to start." Sakura announced, coming into the classroom with her group of friends again. Ino was about to jump her when Naruto pulled her back by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Just ignore it." He gave a reassuring smile.

"Hopefully, I can." She replied.

"Everyone get in their seats." Sakura said, dropping down on her seat and crossing her legs. Everyone scrambled to their seats as Sakura was glaring at people who didn't sit down.

"I want to help." Sasuke leaned down and whispered into Hinata's ear. "That's what masters do." He said as he walked back to his seat. Sakura saw that…and became furious inside.

Hinata's fists clenched on her desk.

Even if he could…everything that was happening right now…would be changed.

* * *

Sakura sighed loudly. She took out her schoolbag and stared inside her locker. Her eyes softened and her heart started thumping against her chest.

"I-I'm…suffering, too…" Sakura mumbled to herself as she continued to stare into her locker. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Forget it, Sakura." It was like Ino could read her thoughts as she was passing by.

"You don't know anything!" Sakura turned around to face Ino. Ino closed her eyes and ignored the glaring looks that Sakura was giving her.

"You hurt him. He got over it. You just never did…" Ino replied, slowly opening her eyes again. "It's the past."

"I…I…" Sakura had the words that she was about to say in her thoughts…but her mouth refused to speak.

"He loved you, Sakura." Ino said deeply. "And you…hurt him."

"Shut up, Ino!" Sakura shouted, throwing a fist at her face. Ino was about to dodge it when a sudden semi-muscular arm shot out and held Sakura's fist in the air.

"Isn't it time to go, ladies?" Naruto smiled at the two of them. Sakura's eyes widened as he just appeared from nowhere…had he heard the whole conversation? "Ino, Hinata-chan and Sasuke-teme are waiting for you." He smiled at her. She weakly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. We'll be waiting as well, okay?" Ino curtly waved at Naruto and ran off to the entrance doors of the school. Naruto slowly brought down Sakura's fist as he took his arm from hers. Sakura's eyes started to water but she shut them tightly closed.

"You know…I used to hate Ino. Hm…" Naruto slightly smiled. "I wonder what came over me back-"

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted, the tears now forcing out of her eyes.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Naruto asked, truly dense. Her fists started to tremble at her sides.

"Y-you…you were always dense like this." Sakura said with a shaken voice. Naruto's expression turned serious. "So…now you love Hinata-san?" There was a complete silence for a few minutes.

"Yes." Naruto said strongly. Sakura's watery eyes widened but then she collapsed to the ground, the tears flowing even more out of her eyes. "Sasuke-teme has always told me that…people use people for their own selfish needs…I didn't know it at the time, but I…I think he was talking about you." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You love Sasuke and I love Hinata-chan. Isn't it time you just…forget about it?"

* * *

"W-what's taking Naruto-kun so long?" Hinata asked worriedly as Sasuke leaned on the rails of the stairs outside of school and Ino stood on the stairs.

"He's slow." Sasuke scoffed, his arms crossed.

"In any event," Ino turned to the two, "don't you guys have a date with Neji-senpai?" Hinata started playing with her schoolbag as Sasuke, again, scoffed, and looked the other way. Ino's sweat dropped. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Neji…_senpai _is already in club activities for cooking." Sasuke said with a nasty tone. He was obviously in a bad mood.

"Cooking?!" Ino squealed. "That's so manly of him." Ino sparkled as a picture of Neji with an apron on and cooking was in her thoughts. "I wonder what he's making right now!"

"Teme!" Naruto slammed the door open while he was panting.

"You know…you could have just _opened _the door and quietly entered rather than slamming the door open and speaking with your unusual loud voice." Sasuke snapped back.

"Man teme…you're in a bad mood." Naruto pouted as he threw his schoolbag over his shoulder.

"Go home with Ino today." Sasuke commanded Naruto. Naruto confusedly blinked.

"Nani?"

"He has a date with Neji-senpai." Ino smirked.

"NANI?! TEME, YOU'RE GAY?!" Naruto grabbed his best friend's shoulders and shook them. "NO. NO!! THIS IS WRONG, SASUKE! AS YOUR BEST FRIEND, I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Naruto kept shaking him harder as Sasuke felt his brains slowly oozing out of his head. Ino started to laugh hysterically while Hinata tried to separate the crying Naruto from her irritated master.

"Baka," Sasuke was released from his grasp, "I'm not gay." He straightened his uniform collar. Naruto blinked away the tears.

"THANK GOODNESS!" He shouted for joy.

"Demo Naruto-kun," Hinata turned to Naruto, "please walk Ino-chan home."

"Eh? Why?" Naruto blinked kind of disappointed to not walk home with Hinata.

"Because…we have a date with Neji-_senpai._" Sasuke hissed.

* * *

"The tea here is always so refreshing." Neji said simply as he scanned through the menu. Sasuke's sweat dropped since all the girls who sat and worked there were staring at the two dazzling and good-looking guys. Why did Neji choose this place?

Actually, it even scared him more that Neji would go to a place where girls wore fluttery maid outfits and served you.

"W-would you three like to order, now?" A maid about their age asked with her cheeks a bit tinged with blush since she got to serve two handsome high school students…and a girl.

"Hai." Neji slightly smiled. "Arigato for serving us." In the maid's eyes, he was sparkling. She turned a complete tomato-red as she felt a nosebleed coming on. Sasuke inwardly scoffed. How weak. "I would just like some green tea. That's all."

"Water." Sasuke leaned on his palm which was leaning on the table. All three people were staring at Hinata now. She felt her cheeks heat up from all of the attention.

"U-um…a-apple juice…" She weakly said.

"H-hai. Y-your orders w-will be r-ready soon…!" The little maid ran off. Neji chuckled.

"Apple juice? How kawaii." He simply said, smirking. She blushed a bit.

"So, you said you needed to talk about my family. Get to the point." Sasuke said coldly, taking his chin off his palm.

"Maids are so kawaii…do you have a maid, Sasuke-san?" Neji asked politely, ignoring Sasuke's comment.

"Why?" Sasuke replied rudely.

"Maids' duties are to always serve their master and stay by their side…either the master can take advantage of that or just completely be arrogant and say that they can take care of themselves." Neji said seriously. His character changed into someone…very serious.

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata-san," Neji turned to the frightened Hinata, "how come your eyes are different from Sasuke-san's?" His eyes turned from a normal shade of lavender to a menacing shade of white. It actually…scared Hinata.

"It's the disease she has as well. Her eyesight isn't very good either." Sasuke butted in.

"Then…shouldn't she be wearing glasses? Or contacts?" Neji asked. Hinata bit her lip. "And why are you answering all this for her? She can answer by herself. I don't think she's _that _sick."

"That's what you _think. _You don't know anything about her." Sasuke replied but Neji only came to smirk.

"Uchiha Hinata-san…she was almost kidnapped on her third birthday, her sister loved her but soon after looked down on her after _something _happened, her mother died right after her sister was born, and…" Neji said with hurt and regret in his voice, "…her father kicked her out of the house."

Hinata's eyes widened. This was exactly what she was _trying _to avoid.

But nooo, Sasuke had to agree to come.

Sasuke's eyes widened, shocked to hear all this information coming out of Hyuuga Neji's mouth. The whole world completely stopped as he was trying to register all this information in his thoughts.

"So you see…" Neji started again, "your maid is actually-"

"S-stop!" Hinata managed to squeak out. After a nanosecond, she immediately covered her mouth. Another poisoning smirk managed to come across the handsome male Hyuuga's face.

"I missed you…Hinata-_hime._" Neji said with toxins and poisons dripping from each and every word he said…especially…the word… "hime." Hinata quickly stood up and ran out of the little tea shop. Sasuke also stood up and was about to chase after her when Neji's hand abruptly stopped Sasuke by his arm.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke shouted. Everyone in the café was now staring at the two men.

"What's the use? Now that you know she's Hinata-_hime, _you can't force her to do anything anymore…" Neji said coldly. Sasuke's eyes widened as he removed his hand from Neji's grasp.

"I…don't understand." Sasuke said quietly.

"Don't you understand? Fugaku-sama only _used _Hinata-hime for his own selfishness." Neji said. "He no longer needs her…or you."

* * *

Hinata ran away from the café as fast as she could. She had temporarily forgotten all the memories with her family…and now they came back to haunt her.

It was all like a nightmare. It almost frightened her that she might've been dreaming.

She soon realized something as she slowed down. She couldn't go back to the Uchiha estate…otherwise soon as…her _home._

"Hinata-chan?" The voice who seemed to always make her laugh lightly said. She turned around.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata managed with a shaky voice.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto dropped his bag and ran towards her. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight into her eyes. "You're…crying." He said, looking closely at her.

The pain was so unbearable that she didn't notice she was crying.

"_Hinata-hime…I'll be here. Please…cry on my shoulder." _

Those were Neji's words when they were young. She couldn't take it and just instantly buried her face in Naruto's chest. The tears wouldn't stop. They just kept flowing and flowing. Naruto felt his face heat up while his trembling hands pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said calmly as he stroked her long midnight indigo locks.

"N-Neji….S-Sasuke-sama…" She muttered against his chest.

"You're not smiling today." He said worriedly. She didn't respond and just kept crying. "Hinata-chan…just let it all out. I'll even stay here all night."

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran towards the two as he was panting.

"S-Sasuke-teme!" Naruto felt suddenly awkward and embarrassed when he was hugging Hinata. Sasuke's eyes widened and his face fell. He slowly walked towards them, his face shown with no emotion again.

"Naruto," Sasuke started, "give her to me." He held out his hand. Hinata turned around, frightened at Sasuke's tone of voice. A sweat bead rolled down Naruto's cheek and he gulped.

"Iie." Naruto said strongly. Sasuke glared at him, "whatever happened…it had to do with you." Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek.

"I command you, Hinata." Sasuke said his voice a bit shaky. She was shaking which only made Naruto hold onto her tighter.

"You can't tell her what to do!" Naruto shouted.

"And you can't tell me what to do!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Well, I love her!" Naruto announced again. Hinata's eyes widened as she looked up at Naruto.

"Tch…you said it was love at first sight." Sasuke scoffed.

"You…TEME! You heard me?!" Naruto shouted, furious now. "You always have to eavesdrop, don't you?!"

"What are you saying, baka?!" Sasuke shouted.

"First Sakura-chan…now Hinata-chan?! You can't be SERIOUS, can you?!" Naruto said as he let go of Hinata. She slowly backed away from the two fighting guys.

"What are you talking about?! I never did anything to Sakura!" Sasuke shouted again.

"Whatever." Naruto threw his hands to his sides. "I'm leaving." He said furiously as he walked away.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, clasping her hands together.

"Hinata," Sasuke called her attention, "tell me…why were you crying?" He calmly faced her as he gently grabbed her shoulders.

"I…I told you not to go with Neji-niisan today!" Hinata shouted back.

_Nii-san? _Sasuke thought to himself. "All I wanted to know was…who you were." Her eyes widened as she released herself from his grasp.

"You want to know who I really am." Hinata said. This was the first time she had such anger and sadness mixed into a sentence.

"Yes. You are my maid…I must…" Sasuke said again.

"Why do you always say that I'm your maid?" Hinata said on the verge of tears. He inwardly sighed.

"Because you are." He bluntly said. The tears were about to fall out, "the first maid whom I have ever accepted." Her eyes widened as the Uchiha held out his arms and pulled her into an embrace. "I know now…Hinata…Hyuuga."

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **_Shugo Chara!_

**Sasuke: **Don't make me hit you…

**Mshinata: **-squeals- There are new chapters of _Special A! _Ah, I almost forgot. I found this really cute Manga called _Cherry Juice. _Please read it! I'm addicted to it. –Sparkly eyes-

**Sasuke: **You and your Manga…

**Mshinata: **I missed an Anime convention that came to town the other day. I'm sad.

**Sasuke: **Haha, you have to wait until November or October.

**Mshinata: **That's mean, Sasu-chan!

**Sasuke: **Don't…call…me…Sasu-chan…-angry marks appearing-

**Mshinata: **Sasu-chan, datebayo! xD

**Sai: **Give her lovely reviews. She'll bake more cookies.


	9. Strangest Happenings

**

* * *

**

Mshinata:

I see a lot of people cosplay as Sasuke, **Anime-rocs-nd-u-no-it. **Especially girls…xD

**Sasuke: **-twitches-

**Mshinata: **-pats myself on the back- xDD Yay for flattery!

**Sasuke: **Like I said, you get flattered too easily.

**Mshinata: **Yes ma'am.

**Sasuke: **I'm a guy…

**Mshinata: Mimmy700, **just ask me what you need help on! By the way, I'm not an amazing writer. xD **Iamandalwayswillbe **(I'm sorry for my laziness in not trying to CORRECTLY spell out your name xD), you can go ahead and kidnap Sasuke. He's going to… (Read chapter 403?) Sure! –Gives everyone cookies-

**Sasuke: **Why won't you give them cheesecake instead of cookies every time?

**Mshinata: **Because cheesecake is hard to make.

**Sasuke: **Then BUY some. –Rolls eyes-

**Mshinata: **Homemade is better than store-bought.

**Naruto: **True dat, true dat.

**Mshinata: **I'm sorry. In the last part, HINATA-CHAN was about to cry…not Sasuke. Hehe…Sasuke doesn't cry. That much I know for sure.

**Sasuke: **I own like Ikuto from _Shugo Chara._

**Mshinata: **NO! HE'S BETTER!

**Sasuke: Mshinata **doesn't own Naruto…or Kukai from _Shugo Chara_, sadly.

**Mshinata:** –Hugs Kukai-

A slap was heard throughout the whole house of the Hyuuga family.

"You…you insolent fool!" Hiashi shouted at the young man who was on the ground with his long dark chocolate bangs covering his expression. "How dare you, Neji!"

"I…" He tried to balance himself and stood up with a red hand mark across his right cheek, "…this is better for Hinata-hime!"

"You're wrong!" Hiashi slapped Neji across the face again. Although, Neji's guard was on that time and he kept standing still. "For you to tell to reveal her true identity was unforgivable."

"They had to know sooner or later, Hiashi-sama." Neji said firmly, fists clenched.

"Yes…but this was the wrong time. You failed me." Hiashi glared at him but then faced the opposite direction.

"I…I still don't understand." Neji replied.

"You don't _have_ to understand." Hiashi replied coldly. "Dismissed."

* * *

Mikoto took a peek into Hinata's room as she slept peacefully. The girl was having a lot of stress lately, so Mikoto couldn't help but worry for her. Yes, worrying in the middle of the night was not healthy but she couldn't help it. Everything just happened so fast. She closed the door gently and inwardly sighed.

"Okaa-san," Itachi whispered, "what will happen to Sasuke's maid?"

"Who knows…?" His mother replied after a good long awkward silence.

"It doesn't matter…" Itachi walked closer to her as his footsteps made little noises, "…because Sasuke has no deep relationship with her."

"…that is…true." Mikoto replied. "It has only been a couple of weeks…or months…"

"Hai. I made sure to tell Sasuke that as well." Itachi said, stuffing his right hand into his pocket.

"…what did that young man say?" Mikoto said as she looked down to her feet. Her bangs covered her worried eyes and trembling mouth.

"What young man?" Itachi blinked. "Oh…Neji-kun?" Mikoto was about to cry. She didn't even know why. "I heard from Sasuke that he said a lot of things…a lot of things that Hinata wanted to forget."

"Why…why did Hiashi-sama kick her out of the house in the first place?" Mikoto asked as the tears started to drip down to the ground. Itachi looked at his mother worriedly.

"I…don't know." Itachi said, reassuringly caressing his mother's shoulder up and down. "I'm pretty sure Hiashi-sama wants her to go home." Mikoto looked up at her son with watery eyes.

"Nani? Why?" Mikoto asked her voice just a little above a whisper.

"Something…must have happened." Itachi replied thoughtfully.

"Say, Itachi…" His mother started.

"Hn?"

"Why must Sasuke be the vice-president of the Uchiha Company?" Mikoto asked. "You know more than the business than I do…that's for sure."

"Gomenasai, Okaa-san," Itachi removed his hand from his mother's shoulder, "Goodnight." He nodded in her direction and returned to his bedroom.

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama." Hinata said happily as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front on the table. She was wearing her cute white apron with her hair tied up in a high ponytail again. Sasuke looked tiredly confused. She acted as if nothing happened. He just played along and sat down at the kitchen table and started eating.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan! Sasuke!" Mikoto twirled into the kitchen, stretching her arms in the air. "Wahh! Eggs and bacon! My favorite breakfast meal!" She sniffed. He raised a brow.

Everything was really strange.

"A-ah…" Hinata looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, "I have to be leaving soon. I promised Ino-chan that I would walk early to school with her."

"Ah! Of course!" Mikoto happily sat down and started eating. Hinata hurriedly took off her apron and folded it on the counter. She released her hair from the ponytail.

"Ja ne!" She called out as she grabbed her bag and dashed out the door.

"Sasu-chan," Mikoto called his attention, "we should all go somewhere for your next break. Where do you think we should go?" She asked.

"Hn." He replied and stood up. "I'm going to go get changed for school." His mother blinked as she looked at his plate.

He only ate one strip of bacon. Something was bothering him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Neji-senpai!" Ino ran towards the male Hyuuga at the school entrance as he turned around to greet her. There was something different about him. The scowl, cold eyes, and dark aura…it all seemed frightening. Hinata couldn't make herself come and join the conversation. It was all too intimidating.

"Hn." Neji replied, turning the other way. Ino blinked.

"What's wrong, Neji-senpai? You usually smile and greet back." Ino said.

"None of your business." He glared at her and walked up the stairs to the school.

"Wow," Ino put her hands on her hips, "that was very SASUKE-like."

"M-maybe…that's how he really is." Hinata appeared aside the blonde beauty.

"Eh? What makes you think that?" Ino asked.

"I-it's…just a feeling." Hinata replied. "H-hey…Ino-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"The reason why…I told you to come walk with me today is because…I have somewhere to go after school." Hinata suddenly became nervous and played with her fingers.

"Oh…okay. I wondered why you were asking such a thing." Ino said casually. "Hinata-chan, is something wrong?"

"E-eh? O-oh…Iie." There goes her stuttering.

"Really?" Ino squinted her eyes and took a look closer to Hinata's face.

"Hai." Hinata said nervously.

* * *

"She was informed early this morning." Itachi said, sitting on his father's desk. He set down a folder and slid it across the desk to his father.

"Really?" His father picked up the folder and opened it.

"Hai."

"Who told her?" His father looked up from the paperwork in the folder and raised a brow.

"Okaa-san." Itachi replied calmly. Fugaku sighed.

"She really does care for that girl…" Fugaku said.

"She can't help it. The girl was abandoned a couple of months ago…not many teenagers are kicked out. I mean, there are a lot of teens that do, but…they first don't usually oblige to their parents. As the result, they leave willingly. She was kicked out…but she wasn't rebellious during her Hyuuga life." Itachi said.

"Hyuuga Neji is following her?" Fugaku closed and put down the folder on his desk.

"Hai. Hn." Itachi smirked. "I hate that guy."

"The best thing we should do…is to probably ignore this situation." Fugaku said. Itachi's eyes widened and looked at his father.

"Why? This is…something really big, especially when the Hyuuga and Uchiha have a pact with each other." Itachi said, getting off his father's desk.

"Why do you think the Hyuuga family wants a pact with the Uchiha family?" Fugaku asked.

"…it has to do with Hinata-chan…doesn't it?" Itachi asked. Fugaku nodded. "But, she's not an important asset to the Hyuuga family."

"Oh…you'll be surprised." Fugaku replied. "There is something that is known around the Hyuuga family that is not stated in her personal files." He put his hand on the folder.

"…what is it?" Itachi asked, facing his father.

"She is the heir to the Hyuuga Corps business."

* * *

"I'm going outside for lunch." Sasuke stood up after the bell rang. Ino leaned back in her chair and nodded.

"Hey Naruto…" Gaara closed the hidden book that he was reading during class, "want to eat in the classroom?" Naruto seemed kind of depressed that day. He shortly shook his head no.

"I think…I'll be going out in the courtyard to eat today..." Naruto stood up, "…alone." He took a quick hidden glance at Hinata and left the classroom. Gaara stared at the door, wondering what just happened.

"Eh? What's his problem?" Ino asked. Hinata worried in response. It wasn't her fault on that day. She didn't even have time to respond to his feelings…he just sort of…blurted them out. Love? What was he talking about? They had just met…and now…this? "Since Naruto's going to be eating alone, you want to eat with us, Gaara-kun?" She asked him. He politely declined.

"I want to eat alone as well. I might as well enjoy the silence while it lasts." He responded and stood up. He left the classroom with the two girls' sweat dropping.

"T-that's…what you call taking advantage, I guess." Ino said with a crooked smile. "So…do you know what's Naruto's problem?" She asked Hinata.

"H-he…just needs to sort out some things…" Hinata responded. She didn't know what else to say. She had caused Ino enough trouble from Sakura.

Besides…Sasuke probably didn't take it that well either.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **SHORTEST. CHAPTER. EVER!

**Sasuke: **Lazy ass.

**Mshinata: **N-no! I…have to go to California tomorrow, so I don't really have time to make a longer chapter. Besides, I had to re-write this once because I thought it was so crappy. (It still is.) I'll be updating a lot with my cousin's fan fic. I'm writing it with her and we only have five chapters. It's called _No One. _So be sure to keep an eye out for updates! xD Love you all. Thank you for the reviews. See you in…a week and a half! xD


	10. Home

**Mshinata: **I'm back from California! Unfortunately…my cousin and I didn't finish our chapter on our other fan fic. –Sighs- Oh well…we'll finish it soon. Actually, we went to Yosemite for five days (including 2 days driving). So…we barely had any time. We wrote down a lot though, so that's good. xD

**Sasuke: **You are so irresponsible.

**Mshinata: **PSHHH, WELL…I went rafting! It was worth it.

**Sasuke: **You fell in the river three times.

**Mshinata: **-blushes- S-SHUT UP! ACTUALLY, it was two times! My cousin **(blahIMtooLAZYblah)** pushed me in once. The second time I tried to jump in the water but it was deep and freezing cold. The third time…I accidently fell in because of a sharp turn…LOL.

**Sasuke: **Wow.

**Mshinata: **YES…I procrastinate. I'm sorry. It's a bad habit of mine.

**Sasuke: **Have you ever heard the song, "Breaking the Habit"?

**Mshinata: **Yes. You should know that I love **Linkin Park** to death. Aww…I love people who like my HOMEMADE cookies instead of Sasuke's STORE BOUGHT cheesecake. –Shifty eyes-

**Sasuke: **Who DOESN'T like cheesecake?!

**Mshinata: **Me. Because I suck. –Sad face- I do not own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would be gnawing at Sasuke's soul…MUAHAHAHA!

_UGH! ME AND MY BIG MOUTH! _Naruto thought to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets. _Hinata-chan seemed surprised when I told her…I wonder how she feels. _He sighed as he kept walking in the halls. He didn't have the appetite for lunch anymore…even though he usually ate a lot.

"Naruto," A certain pink-haired and emerald-eyed Sasuke fan girl called his attention, "what's wrong?" Naruto shook his head.

"Iie. It's nothing, Sakura." He said. She stiffened a bit.

"You didn't put the suffix…" She muttered to herself.

"Eh?" He blinked.

"O-oh…Iie." She shook her head and put on a fake smile. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" She tried to change the subject, although it was the _wrong _subject. He averted her gaze.

"I have no idea. Why don't you ask one of your _friends_?" Every word coming out of his mouth right then was filled with frustration. He brushed her aside and walked past her, their shoulders slightly brushing against each other.

"Naruto…" Sakura turned around and watched his retreating back.

* * *

Hinata said her good-byes to Ino and Gaara. She had not seen Naruto or Sasuke since lunch. She thought they were having a bad day, so it would've been best to leave them alone.

She made her way through the halls and finally outside. She headed towards the outside basketball court.

"Ah…so you came, after all." Neji said in his…cold and emotionless tone as he leaned on the gate fence that was surrounding the basketball court. He looked her way with a serious expression and suddenly stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hai…I would not miss this…Nii-san." Hinata said with an unusual seriousness.

"Hime…" He knelt down like a knight and gently kissed her hand, "…I thought you've forgotten about me." He said against her hand, his breath very tickling and warm. Her hand stiffened under his lips.

"…you made a promise with me. To forget promises is…wrong." She replied.

"Yes…" Neji let go of her hand and stood up, "And I intend to keep that promise," He continued, "that is why…" She saw it coming. She really did. She just didn't want to admit it.

She had just started to get to know Sasuke better…and the whole Uchiha family. They had been so kind…despite the fact that she had only lived there for a short time.

"You must come home."

* * *

"Where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he was in the classroom, packing all of his homework into his school bag.

"She said she had somewhere to go after school." Ino replied as she did the same. "She kind of rushed out on me." She gave a nervous chuckle.

"…so you don't know where she is?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"That's rude, Sasuke." Gaara butted in.

"This is none of your business, Gaara." Sasuke gave a mini-glare to Gaara.

"Oh…but in an indirect way, it is." Gaara replied. Ino sweat dropped. Sometimes, nobody could understand what Gaara was saying.

"And no, Sasuke-kun." Ino replied. "Speaking of missing people, did Naruto come back from lunch?"

"Wow…school is over and you've finally noticed." Gaara rolled his eyes as he slung his school bag over his shoulder.

"Hey! It's not my fault…" Ino said, grabbing her school bag and following the two guys out of the classroom.

Sasuke thought about the confession with Naruto and Hinata. He loved her…yes. He knew that, but…what was this "first sight" thing? That's what confused him the most. Not like he cared or anything, but she was his maid! He had to approve of the things she did in the Uchiha estate.

The trio walked out of the school building and started heading towards the sidewalks and streets.

"Hey…" Ino stopped halfway as her gaze was focused at the outside basketball courts, "what are those two people doing out by the basketball courts? Basketball season hasn't started yet." She pointed towards the basketball courts.

"It's where admirers in this school confess their love. It's also a good place for people to break up." Gaara said it bluntly.

"How do you know this?" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"But…that is strange." Gaara said, ignoring Sasuke completely.

"Maybe we should see who those people are…just in case it's not a mugger or something." Ino said worriedly.

"I don't need another Hinata, Ino. Stop worrying. It's probably nothing." Sasuke said, turning back and heading home.

"…I guess you're right." Ino said, reluctant to continue walking. She followed Sasuke, but Gaara stood there, staring at the two tiny figures.

"I…have a bad feeling. Naruto…what would you have done…?" Gaara muttered to himself.

* * *

"Tadaima," Sasuke called as he took off his shoes. The house was completely quiet…well…it was usually quiet (with the exception of his mother), but then it was eerily quiet. He shrugged it off and went to his room. Just when he was about to open his room's door knob, he heard quiet sobbing. He knew that no male Uchiha would _dare _cry, so it had to be his mother…right?

He changed his direction and headed towards his parents' room. He slightly opened the door and saw his mother sobbing in her hands while she sat on her bed.

"O-Okaa-san!" Sasuke slammed the door open and ran towards the crying woman.

"S-Sasuke!" Mikoto saw her son as she flustered and tried to dry her tears with her sleeves.

"Why were you crying, Okaa-san?" Sasuke said caringly.

"I…wasn't crying." Mikoto said and faced the other way. Oh great…_now _she decides to be a prideful Uchiha. Sasuke inwardly sighed.

"You were crying."

Mikoto's tears came back and cried into her son's arms. He was awkward with moments like these (-ahem- hence the time at the market with Hinata). He didn't know what to do, so he thought of the moment with Hinata. He tried to stroke his mother's back and calm her down. After he thought she was calmed down, he decided to speak.

"What's wrong, Okaa-san?" He asked back to his serious tone.

"I…I was…" Mikoto hesitated until she finally spoke, "…I was worried that your father and your brother won't be able to make dinner tonight!" She said, the tears coming back. Sasuke sweat dropped.

_Women…I swear. _Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're too sensitive, Okaa-san. They won't die or anything…well…no promises for Itachi, but still." His mother chuckled and wiped a tear from her eye. He stood up and smirked.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" His mother asked. Her cheeks still stained with tears.

"You are such a bad liar, Okaa-san."

* * *

Naruto lied on his side on his bed. He couldn't think straight. He faked being sick and skipped the rest of the school day. He knew it was wrong, but…a teenage boy has hormones! That's a good enough excuse to excuse you from class, ne?

His hands fisted as he thought about Sasuke and Hinata. He wanted to help Hinata. Lately, she had been acting strange. He wanted her to tell him everything…just like she probably told him everything. The façade of them not being cousins was bound to be found out sometime.

He wanted an answer from Hinata.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **I stand corrected. THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVA!

**Sasuke: **MA'AM, YOU SUCK!

**Mshinata: **-twitch- I have to finish my other chapters as well. I barely got any done for my other fan fic with my cousin. We went to Yosemite and that took up half my vacation.

**Sai: **Review or she's not going to update…ever.

**Mshinata: **Sai-kun, that's not nice! Of course I'll update! I promise!


	11. Mastermind Plan, Let's Go!

**Mshinata: **And again…Anime and Manga have distracted me from updating. –Nods-

**Sasuke: **Don't forget SSBB.

**Mshinata: **Oh yeah! –Hugs Marth and Ike- Anyways, yes. I do not update as fast as I used to…I need inspiration and everyone's awesome reviews to keep me going. Hey, at least I don't update every six months, ne?

**Sasuke: **It FEELS like six months.

**Mshinata: **Oh shut up. Three years after leaving Konoha is no problem for you.

**Sasuke: **-twitch-

**Mshinata: **YES! Sasuke is a meanie head!

**Sasuke: **Wow. How immature.

**Mshinata: **Well, you're childish!

**Sasuke: **That's the same…

**Mshinata: **Exactly.

**Sai: Mshinata-chan **doesn't own Naruto. If she did, she would know when Naruto would end.

"You must come home." Neji said with sincere meaning.

Hinata wasn't surprised. She was even surprised that she wasn't surprised. Of course…she had seen this coming. That's the reason for why Neji came to this school.

There was an awkward silence for about a few minutes until Neji's impatience got the best of him.

"We don't need an answer right away, Hinata-hime." Neji said, keeping his cool. "Just give me an answer at the end of the week." She didn't answer but he knew she understood. He nodded towards her as he said his good-bye and walked away.

"W-why…" She muttered to herself, "why does…why does Otou-sama want me home?"

* * *

"Dammit!" Naruto punched open his locker as another horrible day at school started.

"My, my…" Gaara suddenly appeared beside Naruto who angrily punched open his locker, "what did this locker ever do to you?" He asked sarcastically as he leaned on the lockers with his arms crossed. Naruto rolled his eyes, not in the mood for Gaara's jokes.

"It didn't open." Naruto mumbled as he grabbed his books from the locker.

"Okay…I'll stop." Gaara said, noticing Naruto's irritated aura. "So what's up?" He asked as Naruto slammed his locker closed and walked with Gaara to first period.

"The ceiling." Naruto replied.

"Seriously…usually when you say those kinds of things, you have an idiotic smile on your face. But today, you have a very Sasu-GAY-like scowl on." Gaara observed.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes." Naruto mumbled once more, quickening his pace.

"You just made one." Gaara said being the smart ass he is. Naruto stopped as he glared at Gaara. Gaara noticed an angry mark on Naruto's temple and decided to act serious. "It's about Hinata…isn't it?"

"Wow! You're such a genius!" Naruto said sarcastically as he slammed open the classroom door. Some of the students had already gathered into the classroom, including Sakura and her group. Sakura and her friends all looked at Naruto with a disgusted or worried expression.

"Okay, Naruto…" Gaara slammed his schoolbag on his desk, "No more jokes or sarcasm. What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked with his almost-as-deadly-as-Sasuke's-glare glare.

"Gomen, Gaara…" Naruto sighed as he dropped down to his seat next to Gaara's, "I'm just…I…I want to see if Hinata-chan feels the same way." Gaara raised a brow.

"Speaking of Hinata," Gaara said as he gently sat down, taking out papers from his bag, "I've been doing some research on her." Naruto's ears perked up and his eyes widened.

"Research?" Naruto blinked. Gaara nodded as he secretly passed some papers to Naruto's desk.

"It's a good thing you came early today. If you didn't, everyone would want to find out who Hinata really is." Gaara said his voice slightly above a whisper.

"W-wait…" Naruto said as he stopped his hand mid-way from touching the papers, "she's Sasuke-teme's maid…I know it's a secret, but…is that really such an important secret?"

"Iie. There's another secret behind her." Gaara replied. "Read the papers and you'll find out."

Naruto was reluctant to read the papers but gulped and flipped the papers over. He quickly scanned them as his eyes widened. After he was done, he looked over to Gaara with a concern look on his face.

"T-then…Neji is…" Naruto trailed off.

"Neji is here for Hinata. I'm guessing the Hyuuga Corps business wants her back." Gaara replied.

* * *

"So…want to get some ice cream after school?" Ino asked Hinata as the two girls walked down the hall to their second period. "I heard the ice cream shop nearby has new flavors!" She squealed.

"A-ah…sure." Hinata replied.

"Yay!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hinata-chan!" Running footsteps were heard behind them as the two girls turned around.

"Naruto," Ino put her hands on her hips, "no running in the hallways." Naruto stopped in front of them.

"Hinata-chan, I need to see you during lunch." He said seriously.

"Gomen, Naruto, but I packed a special bento for Hinata for lunch. You can make her a bento some other time." Ino said.

"Iie. I just…need to talk." He said, glancing at Hinata. Her eyes were filled with worry but she understood.

"Hai…" She obliged. Ino looked worriedly at Hinata.

* * *

"I see…yes. I know…I understand. Ja ne, Okaa-san." Sasuke said as he hung up on his cell phone. He was standing outside in the courtyard of the school during lunchtime. He sighed as he leaned against a wall.

Hyuuga Neji and Hinata…

Neji was here to get back Hinata. But instead of his friendly aura, there was a cold aura around him. He had lonely eyes that were as cold as ice. Those eyes…they kind of reminded him of himself…but he couldn't compare himself to Neji. No. Not ever.

The Hyuuga Corps and their pact…

Hinata was the Hyuuga heiress to the whole business. Sasuke was totally against the idea. A girl running a business was not…right (at least to Sasuke it wasn't). He knew her well enough that she wasn't strong enough to deal with the pressure and stress.

Maybe that's why she was disowned?

He pondered for a moment and sighed. All this time, his maid was really an heiress.

If Hyuuga Hiashi ever found out, Sasuke would have his ass kicked.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called his attention.

"Nani?" Sasuke replied, obviously irritated. She flinched at his tone of voice but stood firm as she walked closer to him.

"Lately…you've been acting…strange." She said as she stopped right in front of him. She caressed his cheek with her right hand. He swiftly removed her hand from his face and averted her gaze.

"You stalker. Stop following me." His words made her flinch again but she made no decision to leave.

"Hinata "Uchiha"…heiress to the Hyuuga Corps." She suddenly said. Sasuke looked at her with a hard glare. "What's wrong…? Is it wrong for me to know?" Her hands suddenly touched Sasuke's uniform tie as she loosened it.

"Yes." He replied. She took her hands back.

"We…we used to be close. Don't you remember?" She muttered. He didn't answer. All he did was look the other way. He had other things to think about. "…ever since that girl came into your life…everything has changed."

"Iie." She suddenly looked up at him.

"Stop being stubborn! You're different now! You don't treat me with kindness anymore! You don't even greet me in the mornings! I…I miss the old you." Tears started to collect in her eyes.

"The reason why…the reason why I stopped was because you broke that baka's heart." He said truthfully.

"…n-nani?" She gulped down the lump in her throat.

"…Naruto told me to treat you with kindness…so that you could be happy every day." He said.

"W-WHY?!" She practically screamed.

"So you could be happy with _him._" Sasuke replied. Sakura's eyes widened.

"But…but I…I love you." She mumbled as she forced herself into Sasuke's arms against the wall. "N-Naruto can go…can go marry Hinata for all I care." She said against his shirt.

"I wouldn't allow that." He said, removing her from his chest. He caught a glance of a long-haired maid walking with a stupid blonde.

* * *

"W-what's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata decided to start out the conversation as they settled themselves on a bench in the school courtyard.

"Why…" Naruto mumbled, "Why didn't you tell us?" He looked at her with worried eyes.

"N-nani?"

"Don't act like you don't know anything please." He replied, his hands fisting on his knees. "Why didn't you tell us you were a Hyuuga? Specially…a Hyuuga heiress?" Her eyes widened.

"H-how did you…" She trailed off. Now, almost everyone she befriended knew. This was what she was afraid of.

"I…I did the research. I was curious." He blurted out. Naruto didn't want to rat out Gaara, so he just made up an excuse, hoping that she would buy it.

"I see…" She replied. Naruto thought he'd stop the conversation right there. He didn't have the right to ask anymore.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she walked down the halls to her next period. During lunch period, the whole conversation with Naruto took up quite a bit of time, so she didn't have much to eat. She felt really bad, because Ino had brought her a homemade bento that day.

"Hinata," Sasuke called out from behind her.

"H-hai?" She turned around to face her master.

"…what were you doing with the baka?" He asked as casually as he could.

"We…were just talking." She said honestly. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. He really didn't know how to start up a conversation. He just found out that Neji was here to take her back…away from home…from away from him.

"Ne…" He suddenly said.

"Hai…?" She answered again.

"If…if someone wanted you back, would you freely go back to them?" He averted her gaze. Her eyes widened. Did he know?

"It depends on the person." She answered thoughtfully.

"So…" He turned to look at her again, "if it was a person who hurt you. You wouldn't go back?" She twitched a bit but stayed firm.

"W-well…we always have to forgive everyone." She replied.

"To forgive or be forgiven that doesn't matter." He walked closer to her and stopped right in front of her. "If that person hurt you, you would want nothing to do with that person."

"I…I guess you're right." She replied, extremely uncomfortable with their closeness.

"Hn." He smirked, accomplished that he made an impact on her, "Don't forget my words." He walked past her. "Let's get to class. We're going to be late."

* * *

"Are we almost there yet?" The young girl with big lavender-pearled eyes asked as she was sitting upside-down in her seat in the limo. Her long brown hair fell to the floor of the limo.

"Iie. Please be patient, Hanabi-sama." The limo driver asked politely.

"Hmph." The girl named Hanabi huffed as she sat up right again. "Well then, can you please hurry up?"

"I'm going as fast as the speed limit allows me, ma'am." He answered.

"Hm!" Hanabi huffed again as she crossed her arms. "I want to get there as soon as possible. Nii-san is so mean for wanting to accomplish this mission alone." Hanabi's eyes softened as she lightly touched the blue heart necklace that was dangling around her neck. "I'm coming…Onee-sama."

* * *

"Yay! Ice cream shop here we come!" Ino cheered as the class was dismissed. She jumped up from her seat with joy as Sakura thought about how immature she was. Sakura closed her eyes and turned to face elsewhere. "We should hurry, Hinata-chan." She said happily as she grabbed her schoolbag. Hinata giggled at her best friend's actions.

"Hai." She replied as she stood up and grabbed her schoolbag. The two were on their way out when Naruto and Gaara were watching them go out.

"So Naruto," Gaara crossed his arms as he leaned back on his chair, "did you ask Hinata about her feelings for you?" Naruto was in the middle of putting all his school books into his schoolbag and just froze.

"Ehehe…a-ano…" Naruto flashed a sheepish grin.

"Then…what did you talk to her about during lunch?" Gaara asked.

"I told her that I found out about her being a Hyuuga…and an heiress. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say." Naruto sighed as he stood up with Gaara.

"Well…now not knowing Hinata's feelings will bother you even more. And eventually, it'll be the death of you." Gaara said as the two best friends walked out of the classroom.

"Gaara…you're making me feel worse." Naruto pouted angrily as he looked the other way.

"Gomen, gomen…" Gaara said, "Well, with the information on Hinata, you have to tell her soon…or she might not ever come back."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The cold prince walked towards them with his dark onyx eyes glaring into them (mostly Gaara).

"Uchiha," Gaara greeted.

"Sabaku," Sasuke said back, "Okay…what were you talking about, Sabaku?"

"You're interested because it's about Hinata. Interesting." Gaara observed.

"Back to the point." Naruto said anxiously.

"The other day…" Gaara turned to Sasuke, "…Uchiha, you remember walking with Ino that day?" Sasuke nodded. "I think those two figures we saw at the basketball court were Neji and Hinata…that's just a guess though."

"So…?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"So…Neji could've revealed his true intentions to Hinata and asked her to come back to the Hyuuga family. That's the only reason why he would even come to this school." Gaara replied.

"…you have a point…Hyuuga Neji…I remember reading about him somewhere when I was working with my father in the Uchiha business." Sasuke pondered. "He's a natural-born genius who could've passed college at a young age, but he decided to take it nice and easy."

"Iie!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hinata-chan would never agree to come home. If they abandoned her, then she would surely-"

"We don't know that for sure, Naruto." Sasuke interrupted him.

"You…don't believe that Hinata will stay with you?" Naruto asked with sad eyes. Sasuke averted his gaze.

"…I talked to her earlier...about…being kicked out and forgiven and other stuff…she seemed nervous and reluctant to do something. Right now…I don't really know her answer." Sasuke pondered.

"Yosh!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked in irritation.

"It's settled. We're going to make Hinata stay in your house, Sasuke-teme…even if we have to use force." Naruto said.

"…fine." Sasuke gave up with a sigh.

"But we'll do the planning, Naruto. You're not…the smart type." Gaara smirked.

* * *

"I'm Hyuuga Hanabi and I'm here to collect my Onee-sama!" Hanabi slammed open the school doors. She scanned what was in front of her…three guys. One had red spiky hair and aquamarine eyes. He was wearing his school uniform in the incorrect way. He didn't have his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. The second guy had spiky blonde hair and had his shirt the same way as the redhead's. The third guy had black hair and eyes with his bangs covering part of his face.

"The middle school is just next to our school." The blonde said rudely. An angry mark appeared on Hanabi's temple.

"My Onee-sama isn't in middle school! She's in high school!" Hanabi said, stomping towards the three boys.

"Look, kid. We don't have time to be helping you find your sister." Naruto said rudely again.

"My name's not "kid!" It's Hanabi, blondie!" Hanabi retorted.

"Well, my name's not "blondie," either! It's Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said as the two started a glaring contest.

"Wait," Sasuke took a step closer to the young girl. She noticed this and quickly backed away.

"Get away from me, Uchiha!" Hanabi said, pointing a finger to him.

"You…know her, Uchiha?" Gaara asked. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"She's Hiashi's daughter…which means…" Sasuke said, realizing something.

"Now, tell me where my Onee-sama is!" Hanabi demanded.

"WAIT! You're Hinata-chan's sister?!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed the little girl's shoulders.

"Ah! Then you know where she is?!" Hanabi said excitedly with sparkly eyes.

"Yes, but first…why are you here?" Gaara asked seriously. Hanabi blinked like an innocent child.

"Isn't it obvious? To talk to my Onee-sama." Hanabi said.

"This girl has a serious sister complex." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"I do NOT! I just love Onee-sama with all my heart." Hanabi said with sparkles around her and a beautiful blush across her face. Naruto sweat dropped. Wasn't that the same thing?

"Why do you want to talk to your sister, Hanabi?" Sasuke asked. Hanabi huffed, crossed her arms, and looked the other way. "Nani?" An angry mark appeared on Sasuke's temple.

"Blondie," Hanabi was talking about Naruto (obviously), "tell Uchiha that I do not wish to speak with him." Another angry mark appeared on Naruto's temple.

"…the girl doesn't want to talk to you…" Naruto tried to hold in his irritation.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Tell Sasuke that I don't agree with the pact with the Uchiha Corps." Hanabi ordered Naruto.

"She says-"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Sasuke said. "Then why are you here for Hinata?"

"She lives with you!" Hanabi pointed to Sasuke, forgetting she wasn't supposed to talk with him. "You're trying to turn my innocent Onee-sama into a slut!"

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke with teary eyes. "How can you make sweet little Hinata-chan into a slut?!" An angry mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead.

"It's…not like THAT!" Sasuke practically yelled.

"What about all your other maids? You just tossed them aside after you "used" them." Hanabi said, crossing her arms.

"…more like _they _used _me._" Sasuke muttered.

"Hinata is at an ice cream shop, nearby. It's very close and you won't miss it." Gaara said, interrupting their "interesting" conversation.

"Ah! Arigato gozaimasu!" Hanabi said happily. "Why can't you guys be as helpful as this handsome guy?! I'll be sure to name you when Otou-sama asks who Onee-sama can marry! Ja ne!" She said as she ran out of the school building.

"Okay…was it just me, or did a mini-Hinata-" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke.

"It was just you." Sasuke sighed out of frustration.

"It was all of us." Gaara said.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **I think this chapter started out pretty well, ne Sasu-chan?

**Sasuke: **Pretty decent…HEY!! Don't call me Sasu-chan.

**Mshinata: **My cousin calls you Sasu-chan.

**Sasuke: **I-

**Sai: **My, my Sasu-chan…what a cute name.

**Sasuke: **Shut up, Sai!

**Ino: **Sasu-chan…why didn't I think of that?!

**Mshinata: **You all are being very inconsiderate!

**Sasuke: **Thank you.

**Mshinata: **It's Sasu-GAY-chan!

**Sai and Ino: **KAWAII!

**Naruto: **Give her awesome reviews…err…while we solve this… "Sasu-hime" thing.

**Sasuke: **No one called me "Sasu-hime!"


	12. My Decision Is Final

**Mshinata: **-evil grin-

**Sasuke: **-twitch- Run everybody, she's planning something!

**Mshinata: champylin-taicho **gave me an idea! –Sparkly eyes-

**Sasuke: **Does it have to do with torturing me?

**Mshinata: **Luckily for you, no. But, I won't tell anyone what it is. Hehe. OMG, I got grenades…-evil grin-

**Sasuke: **-twitches again-

**Mshinata: **Thank you, **Airbender01!**

**Ino: Mshinata-chan **doesn't own Naruto…or Kantarou from _Tactics. _

**Mshinata: **That's too bad. –Sad face and hugs Kantarou-

"Why don't you like chocolate?" Ino pouted as she spooned some of her chocolate ice cream and put it in her mouth.

"I just said it wasn't my favorite." Hinata nervously smiled.

"But you're so kawaii! To like vanilla that is." Ino waved her spoon in the air as Hinata blushed from embarrassment. The two girls were at the nearby ice cream shop and eating their favorite ice cream. "Vanilla is such a pure flavor…" Hinata smiled back in response.

"Onee-sama!" A familiar and high-pitched voice cried as the person slammed open the ice cream shop's door.

"Oh gosh…she's one of those rich, snobby kids." Ino whispered to Hinata. Hinata twitched a bit. The young girl scanned the ice cream shop as looking for something…or someone.

The young girl's expression changed to a happy one as she saw what she was looking for. She started to run towards Ino and Hinata.

"W-wait…why is she coming towards us?" Ino muttered under her breath.

"Onee-sama!" The young girl clasped her hands together and giggled.

"I'm not your sister!" Ino replied.

"Not YOU." The young girl stuck out her tongue and looked at Hinata with an innocent look.

"H-Hinata-chan?!" Ino said, surprised. "You don't have a sister! Or…do you?"

"Hanabi-chan." Hinata muttered as her hands trembled in her lap.

"Ah! I'm so happy that Onee-sama remembers her own sweet little sister." Hanabi said happily, her lavender eyes obviously full of joy.

"A-ah…" Was all that Hinata could manage to reply.

"Onee-sama," Hanabi took Hinata's right hand and clasped it in her own, "I'm so happy I found you! I hope Neji-niisan hasn't caused you any trouble."

_N-Nii-san…? _Ino thought to herself, obviously interested in what this over-excited girl had to say. _If this little girl is Hinata-chan's little sister then that means-_

"Hey little girl!" The loudest blonde on the block shouted as he slammed open the ice cream shop's door with his two best friends by his side.

"Eh? You three again? You stalkers!" Hanabi said, letting go of Hinata's hand and pointing to them.

"Oi, oi…it's rude to point!" Naruto said as he pointed back. Sasuke and Gaara sweat dropped.

_He just pointed. _They both thought at the same time.

"S-Sasuke-sama!" Hinata immediately stood up from her seat and so did Ino. She ran towards him. "W-what are you doing here?"

"That little girl…she said she was looking for her sister when she barged into our high school." Sasuke said plainly.

"Hanabi-chan," Hinata said firmly, turning to the young girl.

"Hai, Onee-sama?" Hanabi replied with sparkling eyes.

"Please learn to not barge into places without knowing what you're doing." Hinata sighed. "It's not polite." Hanabi crossed her arms and pouted.

"But…I wanted to see Onee-sama so much that it was on _instinct _to barge into places!" Hanabi retorted.

"Instinct?! What sort of instinct is that?!" Naruto shouted back.

"A very good one, blondie!" Hanabi yelled as the two started glaring at each other. Gaara sighed and turned to Hinata.

"This…she's your sister?" Gaara asked, getting straight to the point.

"A-ah…hai." Hinata sighed in defeat.

"Why is she here?" Sasuke asked. She didn't answer. Sasuke didn't want to try to ask her again since he didn't know if Hinata knew the reason why Hanabi was here or not.

"Onee-sama," Hanabi stopped glaring at Naruto and turned to her sister, "I'll be staying with you and Uchiha." She smiled an innocent smile.

* * *

"Ah! It's cute little Hanabi-chan!" Mikoto gushed as she let Sasuke, Hinata, and Hanabi into the house.

"Okaa-san…you knew that this brat was going to stay here?" Sasuke whispered to his mother.

"Iie. But…it does have something to do with Hiashi-sama's plans. Just play along." She whispered back. "Anyways Hanabi-chan, just make yourself comfortable! Sasuke, be a dear and carry her bags in the other guest room." Sasuke simply obliged and carried Hanabi's bags to her room. Hinata felt weird about 

that, because Sasuke didn't usually just…oblige to carry something that didn't belong to him somewhere else. The two sisters sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Tadaima," Itachi called out as he slipped off his shoes and entered the house.

"Ah! Welcome home, Itachi! You remember Hanabi-chan, ne? Well, she's staying here for a while." Mikoto said, practically skipping to greet her eldest son. He raised a brow.

"Why?" Itachi asked. Hinata finally figured out that bluntness ran in the family. Mikoto lightly nudged Itachi. "A-ah…gomen. Please enjoy your stay." He said. Even Itachi was obliging with Hanabi. This was starting to freak Hinata out.

"I would like to see Onee-sama's room! Can we go?" Hanabi said, bouncing up from her seat.

"H-hai." Hinata said as she and her sister walked to her room. Hanabi was the last to come to her room as she closed the door and locked the door without Hinata noticing.

"Onee-sama…" Hanabi started out as she slowly walked around the room, observing everything in it, "why are you living with Uchiha?" Hinata twitched as she lightly sat on her bed.

"They…took me in." Hinata answered carefully.

"Hm…" Hanabi put a finger to her lips as she glanced at the picture with the Uchiha family and Hinata, "…without something in exchange? How weird."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Well…since you're living here, don't you have to pay them back for taking you in?" Hanabi turned to her sister. Hinata's eyes widened. "I know the Uchiha family well enough to know that they aren't _that _generous."

"Y-you don't know anything about the Uchiha family." Hinata immediately stood up and raised her voice.

"Gomenasai, Onee-sama…was that offending to you?" Hanabi asked. Hinata's hands fisted at her sides.

"Gomenasai…Hanabi-chan." Hinata looked the other way. "You have no right to say such things about the Uchiha family."

"They were our rival in the business. You knew that. You were…no…you _are _the heiress to the company." Hanabi said seriously.

"No I'm not. I got disowned." Hinata said firmly.

"That's not true. Otou-sama decided to give you another chance. Now, you're all he's talking about. All you have to do…is come home. And you'll get everything that you lost back." Hanabi said with a softer tone now. She weakly smiled. "I miss you…Onee-sama."

Hinata didn't know what to say. Their father would never look twice in her direction. All he would do was scold her and tell her to do better when she would do her best. It just didn't make sense.

"Neji-niisan misses you too. You are his princess after all." Hanabi said half-jokingly.

She had to make a decision…it was no time to be a child anymore.

* * *

Sasuke paced around in the hallway, thinking about Hinata. He didn't understand she why she was disowned in the first place…nor did he know why she didn't tell him all this. Maybe she wasn't ready? He knew her well enough to know that she didn't want to trouble him with her business nor did she want to pry and know his business.

He'd only known her for a short time…he wanted to know more about her. Deep down inside, he wished that he had more time to open up to her. Tell her about him.

"I wonder what they're talking about." His annoyance of a brother walked towards him with his hands stuffed inside his pockets. He was staring at Hinata's door.

"…probably wanting to back to the Hyuuga family." Sasuke muttered, turning his back on his brother.

"Ah…Sasuke, you're so negative. She might stay…she might stay specifically for you." Itachi said positively.

"Right." Sasuke replied as he rolled his eyes.

"You just rolled your eyes, didn't you?" Itachi said. Sasuke turned around again and glared at his brother. Itachi brushed it off, already used to the glares. "Neji and Hanabi Hyuuga…Hiashi-sama really is desperate, isn't he?"

"For Hinata to be nervous about this, she probably didn't get the best father in the world." Sasuke said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Itachi smiled…err…smirked. It was in the middle of a smirk and a smile.

"You do whatever you want to, _aniki,_" Itachi said, curtly waving to him and returning to his room. Sasuke twitched at the last word, "after all…the Uchiha family is precious to her."

* * *

It had been a few days since the encounter with Hanabi and she had been living with the Uchiha family since then. Hanabi and Hinata acted as if the little talk didn't happen. Actually…they acted _too _natural for Sasuke's eyes. Maybe it was because he didn't know how two sisters acted, but…he was pretty sure it was strange anyway.

Hanabi had walked Hinata to school to see her school again. Seriously, did that girl go to school?

So, Sasuke walked to school alone.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Or not.

"Nani, Ino?" Sasuke turned around as he was confronted by a panting Ino.

"Hinata-chan…" Ino finally caught her breath and continued, "Did you know she had a sister?"

"Yeah." He said it as it was really obvious and kept walking.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun…" She started to walk with him, "…will Hinata-chan stay here?" She suddenly asked.

"That's really all up to Hinata." He replied as she stopped, but he kept walking.

"How can you be so heartless? Be her knight in shining armor and lock her in your estate!" She said as she ran to catch up to him. He sweat dropped. She worded things so weird.

"Look…I can't control a woman-" She glared at him, "okay…I know I've done that before, but she's different. She's a timid and fragile girl."

"Exactly! So…if you just say a few things, I bet she'll stay for you." She nudged him and winked.

"Funny," He smirked, "Itachi said the same thing."

"Well then, Itachi-senpai is smart." She said. He just had a mini-barf there.

* * *

"Yosh! Lunch time!" Naruto said as he excitedly opened up his bento.

"…did you skip breakfast again, rich boy?" Gaara sweat dropped as he noticed the sparkles in his eyes. Naruto shook his head and smiled his idiotic smile.

"This is my first bento! I usually have to buy lunch in school or I get a luxurious lunch! This is so exciting!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's not all that great, Naruto. You're going to get disappointed." Sasuke said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Nani? Just because you get bentos all the time doesn't mean you get to judge what I eat." Naruto said, pointing his chopsticks at Sasuke.

"Naruto, you're going to poke someone's eye out, pointing that thing everywhere." Ino scolded as she also opened up her bento.

"Aha…gomen." He said nervously. Hinata giggled. Everything seemed to return to normal…

A guy who looked almost like Sasuke walked in the classroom, scanning the classroom. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Eh? Sai?" Naruto said with a mouthful of rice.

"Naruto-kun…that's rude, you know." Sai said as he walked towards the group.

"Sai-kun, what brings you here in our classroom?" Ino asked. Sai dug into his pocket and handed a letter to Hinata.

"Only Hinata-chan gets to read it. Please read it as soon as possible. Reading it right now would be best." Sai said as he winked at her and walked away smoothly.

"What a player." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Mm…he does look like Sasuke-teme after all…" Naruto said as Sasuke glared at him.

"Is it a love letter?" Gaara asked.

"I d-don't know…" Hinata said. She'd never receive a love letter before! Especially…with someone she didn't know.

"Well, well, read it!" Ino said excitedly as she put her head on Hinata's shoulder.

"Sai said only Hinata could read it." Gaara said.

"Aww…" Ino lifted her head off of Hinata's shoulder, "you kill the joy out of everything." As the two conversed about Gaara being…a smart ass, Hinata slowly opened the white envelope.

It was not what she expected.

* * *

"UGH!!" Hanabi groaned as she flipped through channels on the T.V. while she was lying down on the couch. She sluggishly switched to each channel with the remote.

Everyone had gone to work. Actually, Hanabi had not seen Fugaku since she had stayed at the Uchiha estate. She guessed he had to work late and came home when she was asleep with her sister. Itachi had school while Mikoto excused herself to go to the shopping district. She said the market had a big sale or something. Hanabi didn't want to go, knowing she'd be shopping with the Hyuuga family's rival…err…_ex-_rival.

There was someone knocking on the door. Since Hanabi wasn't a little child nor was she a scaredy-cat, she stood up and decided to open the door.

Luckily for her, it wasn't a thief or a rapist.

"Hanabi-sama," The serious tone which annoyed Hanabi the most said.

"Nani, Neji-niisan?" Hanabi said, poking a finger in her ear. An angry mark appeared on Neji's temple. He cleared his throat, clearly offended by her rudeness. "Anyways…don't you have school?"

"I can skip whenever I want to." Neji said, letting himself inside the estate. "Besides…it's lunch break." He scanned the house to see if anyone was home.

"Don't worry. I'm home alone." Hanabi said as she returned to her spot on the couch.

"Hanabi-sama," He said seriously as he sat down next to Hinata, "why did you follow me?"

"Why?" She replied. "Because I didn't know Otou-sama sent you to fetch Onee-sama. I would've gladly agreed to go." She pouted angrily. He sighed out of frustration.

"I don't need a child's help." He replied.

"I'm not a child! I understand more about Onee-sama than anything else! What I've learned for the past few days is that Uchiha and Onee-sama have some sort of a mutual relationship! She ALWAYS makes him breakfast. She brings him snacks when he's studying. It's like she's his maid!" She said, waving her arms in the air.

"She is his maid." He replied obviously.

"NANI?!" She freaked out. "You knew about this?!"

"Yes…" He said, "Hiashi-sama knows too."

"W-wait…then why did Otou-sama agree on the pact with the Uchiha family?" She asked, finally calmed down. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hiashi-sama is just planning to get back his daughter…for whatever selfish reason." He said. She looked at him with the utmost seriousness.

"…and you're helping him in return for your own selfish reasons." She replied seriously. His eyes widened as he looked at her in shock.

"Iie! That's not true." He stood up and raised his fists. She shifted her eyes to another place with unbelief.

"You wouldn't have been so offended if it wasn't true, Nii-san." She said.

* * *

"Mm…I feel like cake today." Ino said to herself as she and Hinata walked down the hallways to go home.

"You love sweets, don't you?" Hinata giggled.

"Of course! If you only eat sweets, they say that you, in return, will be sweet." Ino said, waving a finger in the air. Hinata giggled again.

"What kind of logic is that?" Hinata asked.

"Um…everybody knows that!" Ino replied with a raised brow.

"U-um…I have something to do today." Hinata replied with an apologetic smile.

"Gosh, again?" Hinata nodded while Ino sighed.

The two walked out to the front entrance of the school. Ino said her good-byes to Hinata as she smiled and waved in response.

"Ready?" The pale-eyed Hyuuga said right after a good distance where Ino couldn't see the two. He was leaning (hiding) against the wall. Her smile soon fell when she heard his voice.

"Hai, Neji-niisan." She replied.

* * *

"Blondie!" Hanabi managed to find Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke walking home together. She seemed like she was running all over town with her sweatiness and her panting. She raised a finger and was about to exclaim something else, but she was too busy catching her breath.

"Nani? You again? Gosh…just leave us alone, you stalker!" Naruto said rudely, his arms crossed behind his head.

"I…you…wahh…" Hanabi said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Why did you run all over town to find us?" Gaara asked, reading her thoughts.

"She ran all over town?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"No, Naruto. That's why she's sweaty and panting." Sasuke said sarcastically as an angry mark appeared on Naruto's temple.

"Onee-sama…!" Hanabi said after she caught her breath, "you have to hurry!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Just go back to the high school quickly!" Hanabi said, running past them and signaling them to follow her.

_Hinata…whatever has happened…wait for me. _Sasuke thought to himself as he and his friends ran and followed Hanabi.

* * *

"Your week is over. Sai gave you your letter right?" Neji said plainly as he leaned against the gated fence around the basketball court. She nodded in response. "What's your answer, Hime-sama?"

"N-Neji-niisan…I…I don't know." Hinata merely replied. He had a bit of irritation on his face but brushed it off.

"I gave you a week. You've ought to have said your good-byes by then." He said coldly.

"H-how do you know I'll agree to come back?!" She retorted, shocked by his cold response.

"Hinata-hime…" He took a step closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "…not only will you gain back Hiashi-sama's respect, but you will be the heiress again. Hanabi-sama has been worried…no…everybody has been worried about you. Think about their worries. You'll get everything you have back."

"_So…" Sasuke turned to look at her again, "if it was a person who hurt you. You wouldn't go back?"_

_You're…you're wrong, Sasuke-sama. _Hinata's fists clenched at her sides.

"_To forgive or be forgiven that doesn't matter." He walked closer to her and stopped right in front of her. "If that person hurt you, you would want nothing to do with that person."_

_But…he's my Otou-sama. I can't disrespect him. Then again…everything that he has done to me… _Hinata thought to herself.

"Neji-niisan…I…"

* * *

_Hinata…_

"I bet they're at the basketball court again." Gaara said while he was running with Hanabi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Eh? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because they were there last time." Gaara replied.

"We don't have much time! Hurry!" Hanabi yelled at the guys behind her. They all quickened their pace.

_Hinata…_

"_I'll be good…I'll…I'll be obedient…I'm…I'm sorry…" Hinata kept saying._

_Hinata…!_

Sasuke quickened his pace and past all his friends, including Hanabi. He slammed the school door open.

"I'll go home, Nii-san." The words hit Sasuke like an arrow piercing an apple on someone's head. He stared wide-eyed at the two cousins. She had finally made her decision.

The person who made him feel important…was gone.

**Mshinata: **Awww…I didn't know the past few chapters were sad…-sad face- That's why I made Hanabi really childish! I wanted some humor.

**Sasuke: **Ugh. You're just doing this because you miss _Tactics._

**Mshinata: **-sniff- S-SHUT UP! –Misses Kantarou-

**Sasuke: **At least that girl died.

**Mshinata: **Omg, you're mean. She was okay.

**Sasuke: **Whatever.

**Mshinata: **Give me reviews and I promise I'll update!


	13. Ore Wa Uchiha Sasuke

**Mshinata: **LOL. Hinata's a smart fool? xD Hahaha, that made me laugh.

**Neji: **-explodes-

**Mshinata: Airbender01 **killed you, Neji-niisama. –Smiles-

**Neji: **-dead-

**Ino: **He can't reply anymore. He's in million pieces!

**Mshinata: **You know what's weird? Everybody said they loved Hanabi…except for one person. LOL! I was surprised.

**Ino: **Since Neji-san is dead and can't do the disclaimer, **Mshinata-chan **doesn't own Naruto.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Hinata-sama, it's nice to have you back."

"Oi, oi, Hinata-tama is coming this way!" (-tama is just cute for "-sama.")

"Welcome home, Hinata-sama."

The welcoming was really too much if you asked Hinata. She had a dazed look on her face as she walked down the hallway with Neji to her father's room.

All the Hyuugas lived in many estates. Many of them were connected to each other, making it seem like a dorm.

There was no such thing as privacy in that house hold.

"Hiashi-sama is waiting for you, Hinata-hime." Neji said seriously as he led her down the hallway with the continuing welcome from other family members. Before opening the door to her father's room, he stopped to look back at her. "Are you alright? You look…out of it." He said worriedly. She snapped out of her thoughts and gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine. It's just that…I haven't been home in so long. I was just daydreaming about when we were young." She replied.

"Ah…I see." He said. "Well, here we go." He slowly slid the traditional Japanese sliding doors open to a plain but quaint room. It was exactly as Hinata remembered it.

Even with its beauty and traditional things, it still gave Hinata the chills. She shivered without anybody noticing her as Neji sat down on his knees. He bowed deeply for his face almost touched the wooden floor. He raised his head and looked serious.

"Hiashi-sama…your daughter is present." Neji said as he looked at her. She got the message and also sat down on her knees. She bowed deeply as well for she didn't want to upset her father.

Her father was still the same as always. There was a door on the other side of the room that connected to one of their family's secret gardens. No one was allowed there unless the head of the family allowed them to. Hinata didn't understand why though…the garden seemed plain. But then again, it had its elegant glow. The sliding doors to the garden were open while Hiashi was sitting in a chair, looking outside of the 

sliding doors. He looked peaceful…yet worried. She did not like that look. It was either a look of disappointment or happiness.

"Hinata…" Hiashi snapped out of his deep, nostalgic thoughts and turned to his daughter, meeting eye to eye with her. His eyes grew tired, she noticed. It wasn't the strong shade of lavender anymore. It was the weak diminishing color of lavender. Even if she hadn't been gone from home for long, she noticed a lot of changes about her father. "…I'm glad that you're home." He finally said after a long pause.

"Hai…" She replied quietly, but audible enough for her father to hear.

"As you can tell, I'm growing old." He averted his gaze back to the garden, deep in his thoughts again. He closed his eyes. It seemed as if he was imagining something…something much less stressful. "…it was my mistake…for your absence."

Absence? Is that what he called it? He was still the same. Her eyes became worried…regretful? No…she couldn't feel that.

"I'm asking you in person, Hinata…" Her father stood up and walked towards the kneeling girl, "…will you succeed the family?"

oO0Oo

He knew it. He knew it all along.

All maids were the same…they just wanted their pay and they were good to go. Either that or they wanted his body. Water trickled down his perfect modeled body as he continued to stand in the shower. It seemed like forever since he turned on the water.

Yup. He knew he was going to be the cause of losing all the water in the world.

Sasuke let his black wet bangs stick to his pale face as he continued to stare at his feet. There was something…something tugging at his heart. He just didn't figure out what it was.

Then again…it was partially his fault for her decision to go home. He did treat her like a lower status person. And all along, she was a Hyuuga…a HYUUGA. The company that made a pact with his family's company. He felt so stupid. Hiashi probably already knew she worked under the Uchiha family as a maid. Oh hell...he was going to get a beating.

But the thought brushed aside. All he was worried about was why she left. She seemed all happy and care-free. Maybe it was all a lie? He'd always seen those types of girls that pretend that they were innocent and then they were really vicious inside. But still, he couldn't imagine Hinata as the "vicious" type.

He leaned against the wall behind him and let the water continue to waste itself. He crossed his arms and sighed.

Sasuke knew he needed to let her go. So…why was he so troubled with this situation? It was expected that she would leave. He shook his head. He knew that…he just…

He just wanted to befriend her.

oO0Oo

"Is this really that necessary, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked as she looked herself in the mirror with a disgusted look.

"Of COURSE!" Hanabi sang as she clasped her hands in delight. Her older sister was in a beautiful purple kimino with lilies sprawled diagonally across the kimono. "Besides…you look pretty, Onee-chan." Hinata put on a nervous smile and sweat dropped. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a clip that was shaped like two lilies. Her smile suddenly fell. Hanabi noticed her sudden change in mood and pouted. "What's wrong, Onee-chan?" She folded her arms and sat on her older sister's bed.

"I-Iie. Nothing's wrong." She replied to her little sister, turning to face her. "I just…"

"Otou-sama would say that you look like Okaa-sama!" Hanabi waved a finger in the air and giggled. Hinata blushed from the compliment. Everyone in the household did compliment her for having the gentle glow in her eyes like her mother had. She just wished why the compliment was weak that day. Maybe she was getting tired of being compared to her mother?

"Remember Hanabi-chan," Hinata started, "Otou-sama gave me two days to decide." She said as she removed the clip from her hair and let her hair fall loosely over her shoulders.

"Mm…" Hanabi replied, raising a brow, "You know, you wouldn't have come home for nothing. Everybody thinks you're going to stay here for good. I also believe that, Onee-chan." An awkward silence followed as Hinata just stared at her in the mirror.

"…right." Her older sister replied quietly.

oO0Oo

"You know I hate going to a commoner's market." Neji said arrogantly as he stuffed a hand into his pocket and walked down the streets with Hinata. He looked the other way.

"But I wanted to go." Hinata replied with a small smile.

"Hn…whatever you want, Hinata-hime." He replied, inwardly sighing of defeat. He couldn't go against her word…after all she-

"Hinata-chan?" A voice unfamiliar to Neji's ears interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah! M-Mikoto-sama…" She replied nervously, Neji noticed. He twitched though. Hinata calling someone with the suffix "-sama"? That just wasn't right.

"Ah…Hinata-chan, please don't call me that anymore. You don't work for us anymore." Mikoto said calmly, noticing Neji became stiff. Hinata twitched. Somehow…that hurt her.

"H-hai…M-Mikoto-san." She replied with a small smile.

"Are you going to the market with Neji-kun, here?" Mikoto asked, looking at Neji with a smile. She nodded. "Ah…then we shall go our ways, shall we? I've got to get home and cook something for the two guys. You know how impatient they can be without their food. I think it's how all men are, ne? No offense, Neji-kun." Mikoto laughed.

"None taken." He said without a smile or laugh. If Hinata would've been in Mikoto's situation, she would be nervous. But since it was Mikoto, she brushed off his coldness. Maybe it's because she had gotten used to her sons' coldness.

"Well, ja ne." Mikoto said as she passed by them.

"She looked…somewhat familiar." Neji finally said after Mikoto was at a good distance where she couldn't hear them.

"Ah, hai. She's Sasuke-sama's mother." She replied as the two continued their trip to the market. Neji twitched once more.

"Really…stop calling Sasuke, "Sasuke-sama." He isn't your master or anything, so forget about him." He replied rudely.

"…h-hai…" She replied weakly.

"In any event," He brushed aside the Sasuke issue, "let's talk about how you're going to run the family." Hinata immediately looked at him with panicked eyes.

"N-nani?! B-but…Otou-sama gave me two days to decide if I want to run!" She protested.

"Of course you're going to succeed the family head." He said as if he predicted the future. He closed his eyes. "After all…you wouldn't have come home. You had a _choice, _Hinata-hime, and you chose to go home. It's been said and done. You made your final decision." All the words that kept coming out of his mouth continued to stab her heart of some weird emotion. She figured it was guilt…but then again, how could she be guilty?

"Hai…" She replied weakly again.

oO0Oo

"Okaa-san! Sasu-hime is taking too long in the bathroom! Can you ask him to get out? I have a life too!" Itachi yelled as he stood in front of the bathroom with a towel and a tooth brush in hand. There was no answer. "I guess she's not home yet…" He replied. The bathroom door slowly opened with a tired Sasuke. His hair was dripping from the water, too. "Took you long enough, Hime-chan." Itachi said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he walked past Itachi. Itachi raised a brow.

"No comeback? No yelling or shouting? Damn…that's no fun." His older brother sighed as he walked into the bathroom.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen. It was eerily quiet…except for the water that was dripping from his hair to the ground. He just stood there. He missed that Hinata would always be in there and she would greet him with her usual innocent but shy smile. He wasn't attached to her…but somehow he couldn't let go of her. They'd only gotten to know each other for a short time and yet…he wanted to find out more.

"YO SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto practically slammed the door open and smiled his usual idiotic smile. Sasuke made no reply. This made Naruto blink and raise a brow. He let himself in the Uchiha manor and walked towards the quiet Uchiha. "Ne…you okay, teme? You usually…I don't know…would say something like," He crossed his arms and imitated Sasuke, "don't you ever knock before coming into someone's house, baka?' Or something like that…" He said. There was an awkward silence for about thirty seconds until a pillow was thrown at his face.

"Go away." Sasuke said coldly and walked over to the living room. He dropped down on the couch.

"Now there's Sasuke!" Naruto laughed as he took the pillow off his face. "It's too bad Hinata-chan is here…" He sighed as he dropped down next to Naruto. "She still hasn't given me an answer…weird…ne?" He asked with his idiotic smile fading.

"Tell me…why do you love her?" Sasuke turned to Naruto. Naruto's smile softened.

"Like I said before," He said, his tone being much softer, "it was love at first sight…you know how we Uzumakis roll. We like to find our Hime-sama. And I found mine."

"You're really selfish you know that? You get everything you want…and you expect for Hinata to come running into your arms?" Sasuke replied coldly but calmly. Naruto laughed at his comment and gave him his infamous smile.

"Not really. But…I'll be there when she needs me." He said. "Also…I think you should be there too."

oO0Oo

"This way," Naruto whispered as he looked around the corner, signaling Sasuke that it was clear. The two ran around the corner like quick ninjas and leaned against the wall that was surrounding the Hyuuga manor.

"So what's the plan?" Sasuke asked secretively.

"Dunno. Thought you'd figure it out." Naruto said with a nervous smile. An angry mark appeared on Sasuke's temple. He sighed. He should've figured the idiot couldn't come up with an idea.

"Well…" Sasuke started as he kept telling himself that he had to ignore his best friend's idiocy, "you were the one leading this "mission." If I was leading, I would've just gotten in normally…not as suspicious people."

"Well, doing it this way is so much cooler!" Naruto whispered excitedly. Sasuke sweat dropped.

_I need to choose better friends. _He thought to himself. "Okay…if memory serves, the Hyuuga manor isn't protected well since the walls around the manor are its protection itself, so…it wouldn't be that hard to break in."

"You sound as if we're thieves!" Naruto whispered loudly. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"We look like them by sneaking around! And whose idea was that?" He replied, glaring at Naruto. Naruto sweat dropped but then shrugged it off. "Wait…I hear someone coming!" He said. Naruto panicked while Sasuke quickly observed his surroundings. There was no place to hide. Unless…

Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's collar and went inside of the Hyuuga walls. There were never any gates. The Hyuuga manor just seemed like an open target, so what the heck, right? He quickly made a left and stood against the walls with his back on the wall with Naruto. He slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth to help quiet it down.

The guest didn't hear the two guys running and instead walked into the Hyuuga manor.

_That's…! _Sasuke thought to himself, his eyes widening.

"Sasuke-teme, it's Gaara!" Naruto said under Sasuke's hand covering his mouth. His hand pushed up against Naruto's mouth harder, signaling Naruto to stay quiet.

Gaara continued to walk and walked into the Hyuuga manor where Sasuke heard all the Hyuuga servants and family members greeting him. It seemed like they were expecting him.

oO0Oo

"Sabaku Gaara. Nice to meet you. Well, we've met at school but I had never got the chance to talk to you." Gaara held out his hand to shake Neji's. Neji seemed to be studying his hand and decided it was safe to shake it.

"You're here for a message from Tsunade-san, ne?" Neji asked, getting right to the point. Gaara was led down the halls and into a quaint living room. Neji sat down on a coach and Gaara sat right across from him.

"Yeah." Gaara replied. Neji quietly scoffed and crossed his legs. A Hyuuga servant came in and Neji asked for the servant to get them some tea. "Amazing how the Hyuuga family still believes in keeping servants." Neji's eyes narrowed.

"They're not servants. They are indebted to Hiashi-sama since he has done a lot for each of them." Neji said, closing his eyes.

"You act different in school. What an incredible façade you had. I would've believed that was your true nature if you didn't show your real personality." Gaara said, trying to gather information. The servant…er…person-who-works-for-Hiashi came back with tea and set it down on the table in front of the two guys. Neji took his teacup and sipped his tea.

"Well…I couldn't show my true colors in school. If I did, getting back Hinata-hime would've been impossible." He said it like it was obvious. Gaara's expression remained unfazed. There was a long silence except for the two guys sipping their tea. After a good fifteen minutes, Neji stood up. "It's time we leave for Hinata-hime's decision." Gaara stood up as well with a questionable look on his face.

"Decision?"

"Yes." Neji replied, "her decision to run the Hyuuga household or not."

oO0Oo

"That was Gaara." Naruto said in disbelief as Sasuke removed his hand from his mouth.

"I think we've clarified that." Sasuke said, a bit irritated. Why was Gaara here? He shook his head free of thoughts. "In any case, we need to get in there."

"But you heard the people greeting Gaara! We can't get in without being noticed." Naruto said, waving his arms in the air.

"I know, I know." Sasuke said, his impatience getting the best of him. He started to pace around in the Hyuuga's front yard and crossed his arms. He needed to think of a plan. An idea suddenly popped. "Ne baka, you know my house always has a secret entrance in the back?"

"Yeah…you told me never to go in there or you would break all of my limbs and leave me on the ground." Naruto said unpleasantly.

"Yeah…do you think the Hyuuga family has one?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto shrugged.

"You have a pretty big house, and this is a big house. We'll just have to find out." Naruto said.

oO0Oo

Hinata walked down the Hyuuga manor's hallways with her younger sister. Her sister happily sang and led the path to their father's secret room. It wasn't really a secret, but it still had an eerie feeling every time you went in there.

Hinata was wearing a kimono that day. Weird, but she went along with it. Hanabi insisted that her sister had to dress up. Hanabi dressed her up like she was her doll. Hinata looked simply graceful. Her lips were colored pink slightly and a little blush was added to her cheeks. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a lavender flower clip in it. Her kimono was light purple with a stream of flowers going across diagonally. She simply looked beautiful.

Her sister looked back at her and said, "You know what would make you look better? If you didn't look so serious and you smiled!" Her sister pouted and put her hands on her hips. Hinata gave her sister a weak smile. "That's better!"

The two continued to walk down the halls and finally arrived at their destination. Hinata took a deep breath and exhaled. She had to be ready to do what was right.

"Excuse us!" Hanabi said happily as she opened the sliding doors and entered with Hinata following behind. Their father was sitting in his armchair while Neji and Gaara were kneeling on the ground.

"G-Gaara-kun." Hinata said quietly to herself.

"Yes…this young man came for a message from Tsunade-san, Hinata." Hiashi replied, reading her thoughts. Hanabi kneeled down next to Neji. Hinata was about to kneel but was stopped by her father. "Iie. You stand." It wasn't a suggestion. It was more like an order. She quietly gulped. She still was intimidated by her father. "Gaara-san, you go first. What is your message from Tsunade-san?" Hinata knew little about Gaara, but she did know that he wasn't the type of person to be intimidated easily.

"Tsunade-sama asks that even if Hinata becomes head of the Hyuuga family, can she still attend our school?" Gaara asked politely. Hiashi pondered.

"That is my decision after Hinata and I will discuss it." He replied. Hinata knew what her father meant. By "discussing," he meant ordering her without any complaints. "Hinata," her father looked at her with serious eyes, "what is your decision?" There was a long silence that seemed like hours. But it was only for a few minutes. "I will ask again, Hinata. Do you plan to head this family and gain your honor back? Or will you go back to your low life with the Uchiha family?" She twitched a bit.

"NO!!" The sliding doors behind Hiashi were slammed open. There stood Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was the one slamming the doors open while Naruto was the one who yelled that.

"Hinata-chan, think about what we've been through together!" Naruto said, entering without permission. Sasuke sweat dropped but did it anyways.

"Who are you?!" Hiashi yelled, practically jumping out of his armchair. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"I'll handle this, Hinata-hime." Neji said, getting into his fighting stance.

"Naruto, I'll-" Naruto pushed back Sasuke as he stepped forward.

"Iie. I don't want you to be the hero this time, teme." Naruto said, cracking his knuckles. Sasuke smirked.

"Fine. Do whatever you want." He said, turning to Hiashi.

"Let's take this outside, Uzumaki." Neji said, jerking his head to the side. There was a door on the right that led into the Hyuuga gardens.

"Let's." Naruto said confidently as the two guys exited the room and into the Hyuuga gardens.

"KAWAII!" Hanabi squealed. "Two men are fighting for you! You're so lucky, Onee-chan!" Hanabi said with sparkly eyes. Hinata sweat dropped, thinking it wasn't the right time to think about that.

"Hiashi-sama," Sasuke said politely, "Boku no…Iie…Ore wa…Uchiha Sasuke (1)." Hiashi's eyes widened.

"Yes…the Uchiha brat." He spat back at Sasuke. Sasuke remained unfazed.

"You threw out your daughter…and now you take her back? What is your plan? Did you form a pact with the Uchiha family to gather information if Hinata was really my maid?" Sasuke asked, his fists clenched. A small smile crept to the old man's face.

"Yes. How observant of you, Sasuke-kun." Hiashi said. Hinata's eyes widened.

"O-Otou-sama…" Hinata muttered.

"Would you like a father like that, Hinata?" Sasuke now turned to Hinata. "A father who abandons you and has treated you like crap for all of your life?"

"S-stop, Sasuke-sama!" Hinata yelled.

"Baka." Sasuke said. "If you really wanted to stay in the Hyuuga household, you should've talked to me. I wouldn't have come to rescue you."

"Y-you…" Hinata was shaking, "I need to tell Otou-sama my decision! So…get out of his face…please…" Hinata said quietly. Sasuke was angry and sad at the same time. Had Hinata really meant it when she said she wanted to go home? A smirk crept upon Hiashi's face. He had won. He had really won.

"O-Otou-sama…" Hinata started, gulping again, "Despite all the times that you had treated me badly…abused me by hitting me…and kicking me out…I still love you." She said. Once she said that, Sasuke knew he had lost. "But…you had never treated me like a daughter." Sasuke's eyes widened. "I…I'm staying with Sasuke-sama. No matter what. You can't stop me. And…I think I've figured out the reason why you created a pact with the Uchiha family."

"Since Onee-chan was so close to the Uchiha family, Otou-sama thought he could take advantage of that and would have good ties with them. And then when the Uchiha and Hyuuga family worked for a certain amount of years, Otou-sama would buy the Uchiha family and make us richer." Hanabi said, twirling a strand of hair. Hiashi glared at his youngest daughter.

"Is that so?" Sasuke said, his victory smirk plastered across his face. "I guess I win, Hyuuga." He said, forgetting all formalities.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **WOW!! I finally finished this…I had a hard time to finish this. Please excuse me if it's a crappy chapter. I wanted to finish this. I've already started school so…please review! xD

(1): **Sasuke changes from "boku no" to "ore wa." It's because "ore wa" shows more importance. "Boku no" is masculine but it's not as confident sounding as "ore wa" is. I might be wrong on my descriptions but I know that "ore wa" is definitely bigger than "boku no." OH!! "Boku no" and "ore wa" means "I am." **


	14. Back to Normal

**Mshinata: **Go Naruto-nii! –Cheers-

**Naruto: Mshinata-chan **likes me better, Neji. –Smiles-

**Neji: **Shut up, baka.

**Mshinata: **I'd like to say one thing. Sasuke and Hinata don't love each other…yet. xD So…just be patient! LOL! I didn't notice that Neji and Naruto fought in the Chuunin exams and that the previous chapter had that in it…oops. xD Nah. This fan fic's continuing for a long time. So no worries.

**Sasuke: **-groans-

**Mshinata: **-clears throat- "Bloody brilliant?" THAT'S A COOL THING TO SAY, **lazyguy90**! Hehe. I'm so weird.

**Sasuke: **Yes. Yes, you are.

**Mshinata: **Well…until Kishimoto-sensei gives me Naruto as a Christmas present, I do not own Naruto. –Smiles-

The tea cup landed on the table with a soft clink. The young maid bowed with a smile while her master quietly thanked her. He sipped some of his tea as he continued to read the newspaper.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hinata-chan." The master's older brother greeted the young maid as he walked into the kitchen. He took a seat across his brother.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Itachi-sama." Hinata bowed again. She placed a cup of tea in front of him as well.

"It's nice to taste good tea, again." Itachi sighed of pleasure as he took a sip. "Much better than what little Sasu-chan makes." Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Shut up. Not like you can make any either." He said, flipping a page angrily.

"That's because I don't have as much free time like you do." Itachi said, sipping his tea again.

"Free time?! Hell, you skip classes most of the time!" Sasuke banged his hand on the table. Hinata was startled by the sudden bang and flinched.

"Well, it's nice to have you back, Hinata-chan." Itachi said, completely ignoring his brother. Sasuke put down his newspaper. His expression seemed deep in thought.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-sama?" Hinata blinked. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts.

"It's nothing…it seems like…we've forgotten something." He muttered, crossing his legs.

"Yup. You forgot your fox." Itachi said, sipping his tea. Now, Sasuke and Hinata blinked.

"Fox?" They both said in unison. Itachi sighed.

"Fine. You're _filthy rich _fox…whose guardians can sue us for losing him for over twenty-four hours." Itachi said. Sasuke and Hinata both started sweating bullets.

"Naruto!"

* * *

"D-damn…YOU!!" Naruto said, throwing himself at Neji again. He threw a reckless punch while Neji smoothly dodged it…for the twentieth time.

"Tch." Neji said, poking him in the stomach and making him slide to the ground. "What business do you have with Hinata-hime? You surely aren't her master as well…unless you live with Uchiha." He raised a brow, putting a hand on his hip. Naruto's teeth clenched. He wiped off the blood that was starting to ooze from his mouth. "Don't tell me…you've gained such emotions for the princess."

"Why don't you find out?" Naruto said, his voice rising with every word. He actually caught Neji off guard and punched him in the stomach. Neji lost his balance for a bit but then regained it.

"Get lost, you imbecile!" Neji said. He couldn't take it anymore and punched him in the face. Naruto flew backwards and rolled to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Neji turned to the voice that cried that.

"Hinata-hime…!" Neji shouted, but his smile soon faded once he saw Sasuke following behind her. Hinata rushed to Naruto's side and placed his head on her lap. He was unconscious. Yes, Neji's punch was that strong. Sasuke faced the male Hyuuga.

"No one hits Naruto-baka…" Sasuke said, "…except me." Hinata sweat dropped at that. "But to make him unconscious is unacceptable. I've already taken Hinata back. Why don't you give up?" Neji clenched his teeth.

"Because…" Neji said calmly, "…I made a promise." Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at Neji. Sasuke raised a brow.

"A promise?" He asked.

"Yes," Neji replied seriously, "a promise to always protect my princess…and to make her happy." Neji said. His voice was laced with deep emotion and caring. Hinata could tell. "That's why I must bring her back, because this is where she belongs…!" Neji said as his fist soon neared Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke was too quick and dodged it to by moving swiftly to the side.

"To make her happy? Is this what she wants? To be treated unfairly by her cruel father?" Sasuke asked. Neji's punches started coming in faster. Sasuke dodged each and every one of them and continued to talk, "You're not doing a good job, keeping your promise." Neji's fist tightened.

"Shut…UP!!" He shouted as he swiftly tried to punch Sasuke's face.

"Aren't you scaring Hinata by fighting like this?!" Sasuke shouted back. He couldn't dodge Neji's punch to his face, so he closed his eyes hoping for the worst. But then, Neji's punch never reached Sasuke's face. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as he saw Neji's fist right in front of his eyes. Neji's arm slowly retreated back to his side.

"N-Neji-niisan…" Hinata muttered.

"Hinata-hime…" Neji muttered, turning her way, "…why? Why do you choose the Uchiha family and not your true blood-related family? Am I not good enough? I swear I'll get stronger." Neji said almost desperately. A small smile crept to Hinata's face. She shook her head slowly.

"Iie. It's not that." Hinata said softly. "Arigato, Neji-niisan. You were the only one in my family who ever truly cared about me, but…" Hinata's eyes saddened. "…Otou-sama took away the name of heiress from me. I am not longer a Hyuuga heiress. I know I can't ever come back home…"

"T-that's not true. Hiashi-sama told me that he wanted you to come home." Neji insisted.

"B-baka…" Hinata was surprised as Naruto tried to sit up. He wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, "…Hiashi is a liar. Tsunade-baa-chan told me."

"If you truly cared for Hinata and her happiness…" Sasuke finally said, "…wouldn't you want what she wants?" He asked. Neji's eyes widened. His mouth slowly turned into a smirk.

"Hn…" He replied. He turned to Hinata who was still on the ground with Naruto. "Hinata-hime…one day…I will get you back no matter what. I don't care what anyone says, but in the mean time…" he shifted his eyes to Naruto then Sasuke, "…you two have to take care of Hinata-hime. If I come visit and she's not happy, I'm bringing her right back."

"Dammit. That means you're coming to visit…right?" Sasuke asked with a sigh as he ran a hand through his black bangs.

"Of course." Neji changed to his split personality with a friendly smile.

Hinata was happy. She smiled at Naruto and then to Sasuke. But what she saw on Sasuke's face…was something she hadn't seen before.

A true...sincere and warm smile.

* * *

"HINA-CHANNN!!" Ino glomped Hinata. Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara sweat dropped. The five were in the hallways right before classes started in the morning.

"If you're going to do this every morning, I'm going to have to ask the counselor to see you." Gaara said. Ino was still hanging onto Hinata and glared at Gaara.

"Seriously Ino," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "that DOES seem creepy for you to hug her like that…" She shot him a death glare…maybe even worse than Sasuke's! (A/N: -GASP-)

"Ohayo gozaimasu. It seems like we're all in a good mood this morning."

"Oh hell…" Sasuke and Naruto muttered as all five of them turned around.

"Nii-san!" Hinata said as Ino let go of her. Neji gave them a friendly smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be…I don't know…GONE?!" Naruto shouted with one eye twitching.

"I have been given permission to go to this high school," Neji said with his over-friendly tone. He switched to his serious self again and said, "So I can look over Hinata-hime."

"Stalker," Sasuke coughed. Neji glared at the Uchiha.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. There probably won't be any more trouble causing you and your sweet maid." Ino said as-a-matter-of-factly. (A/N: -listens to Soul Eater opening to get the ideas flowing-)

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms behind his head and raising a brow. The male Hyuuga and Naruto both looked in Sasuke's direction with questionable looks.

"S-she's being stupid. Ignore her." Sasuke turned away. One hand covered his mouth while his other was shoved into his pocket. "Let's get to class before the teachers come get us." Everyone nodded and followed the Uchiha. Hinata was just left standing there, cocking her head to the side.

Was that a tint of red on his face?

* * *

Class was as boring as ever. Two thirds of the class were asleep due to Kakashi-sensei's boring lecture. Well…Kakashi's "teaching style" was reading some sort of book while somehow blabbing on about something educational. Hinata found it amazing. Sasuke found it just plain stupid.

He thought that Kakashi might as well stay home and read his books in a corner. If the books were that important to him, why did he choose teaching? Sasuke leaned with his chin on his palm. Everything was back to normal. He wasn't happy, but…it was refreshing.

But he still had a lot to think about.

Naruto still liked Hinata. Just a little tug at his heart bothered him is all. He removed his palm from underneath his chin and started to "take" notes. He secretly took a glance at Hinata. She was actually taking notes. Amazing.

Before anyone knew it, the bell rang and class was over.

* * *

Hinata closed her locker shut and sighed.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Ino suddenly appeared beside her. Hinata was used to this already so she wasn't surprised.

"Nothing really." She gave a small smile. "It's just that…having Neji-niisan watch my every move is…"

"Weird?" Ino raised a brow.

"N-No…! W-wait…yes." Hinata said.

"Don't worry." Ino gave a big pat on Hinata's back. "If he does anything, I'm here to kick his ass." She said confidently, pointing a finger to herself. Hinata giggled and smiled warmly. She was glad that everything was ALMOST back to normal. It was just that Neji was here. "Hmm…" The two started walking down the halls and out the exit of the school. "That's right! Naruto confessed to you, ne?" Hinata's face turned instantly red. "Who would've known the most spoiled kid in the whole school would fall for the most innocent girl in the whole school?" Ino laughed. Hinata fidgeted.

The two were heading towards the Uchiha estate as Ino continued to talk.

"Who told you, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked with a slight blush on her face.

"I have my ways." Ino placed a finger on her lips and winked. "So…did you say yes?!" She asked excitedly. Hinata shook her head no. "Wow. I'm surprised, Hinata-chan. Any normal girl would date him. I mean…some girls fawn over him for his good looks and not to mention…his MONEY!"

"But that's not right. You don't just like someone for their money. That's not even liking somebody." Hinata muttered to herself.

"Mmm. You're right, but girls in this school can't help it. This school is very prestigious…and only the richest kids around can get in." Ino said obviously. Hinata's eyes widened. That's right. She only entered this school, because the Uchiha family paid for her tuition…

"I…didn't say no either…" Hinata muttered.

"EH?! So you haven't even answered him?!" Ino practically shouted. Hinata flinched at the sound of her voice. She nodded.

"He said that he would give me time…to think about it." She said quietly.

"Well…what are you thinking about?" Ino asked. Hinata thought deeply about this. She didn't know what she was thinking.

"_You are a good girl." Sasuke said awkwardly._

Her face suddenly turned red. She could feel the heat on her cheeks. She cupped both her cheeks. Why did she think of that?! That happened a long time ago and yet…she somehow remembered.

"You're thinking about Naruto, aren't you?!" Ino giggled.

"I-Iie!" Hinata said, blushing even more. _W-why…why did I think about that? S-Sasuke-sama…is…_

* * *

"Tadaima!" Itachi said as he smoothly walked in the estate. He took a glance at the kitchen, surprised to see who was cooking. He blinked a few times just in case his vision was going wrong. "Wow. My aniki is cooking dinner!"

"S-shut up." Sasuke muttered as he continued to cut the carrots.

"You're so cute, Sasu-chan. You're wearing an apron and everything." Itachi said as he walked into the kitchen and leaned on Sasuke with his arm resting on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke brushed off his brother's arm.

"Shut up. Okaa-san told me to cook dinner tonight, since there's a meeting at the Uchiha Corps today." Sasuke said. Itachi blinked.

"That's tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah. Good thing, though. We don't have to go." Sasuke said, putting the cut carrots into the pot.

"That's a first, ne?" Itachi said casually. "We usually have to go. I wonder what's up."

"Well, whatever it is…" Sasuke said, "…just let our parents handle it."

The door opened, revealing one energetic and bubbly girl and a warmly smiling, lavender-eyed girl.

"Sasuke-kun is cooking?! Aww…are you connecting with your feminine side? I knew you always were the sensitive type." Ino said, running into the kitchen. An angry mark appeared on his temple. His hand was trembling with the knife in it. He could throw it at her at any minute.

"S-Sasuke-sama! Please don't let the stew boil so much…" Hinata said gently as she rushed into the kitchen, turning the stove down. "It's best to just keep it at a steady temperature, so it won't be ruined."

"Hn." He replied.

"So cold." Itachi and Ino both muttered.

"You can stop, Sasuke-sama. I'll cook dinner." Hinata said as she grabbed an apron from one of the drawers and tied it around her waist.

"Iie." He answered. She blinked. "I mean…Okaa-san asked me to cook dinner for everybody…so I'll do it." He said.

"He's turning into a man." Itachi said proudly, wiping away the invisible tear. A knife was thrown and barely missed Itachi's head.

"I told you to shut up." Sasuke said with a deadly tone. Everybody sweat dropped and left the kitchen…all except Hinata.

"Are you sure, Sasuke-sama?" Hinata asked with worried eyes. "I mean I can-"

"Don't treat me like I can't cook." He interrupted her. He didn't even turn around to reply to her. "I'm a guy…but I can cook."

"I...I see. Gomenasai." She bowed.

"…don't apologize." Sasuke said as she was untying her apron off. She looked up at him with a questionable look. "I think I told you before that you should stop."

"A-ah…okay." She stammered. It was weird. Sasuke seemed tense today. Maybe it was weird having her back and knowing she was a Hyuuga? She inwardly sighed. Oh well. She'd rather not ask him about his problems. He might say that it was none of her business.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **This chapter was kind of useless. I was trying to make things come back to normal with the whole Hyuuga situation. I'm sorry if the second half was boring. –Sweat drops-

**Sasuke: **What happened to listening to the _Soul Eater _opening to get the ideas flowing?

**Mshinata: **-sighs- I don't know. Help me, Kid-kun!

**Sasuke: **…that guy has a mental illness.

**Mshinata: **HE'S ADORABLEEE!!

**Sasuke: **HE HAS OCD!

**Mshinata: **What's wrong with having OCD, Sasuke? Are you saying something?

**Sasuke: **…

**Sai: **Give her lovely reviews. It would be an honor.

**Mshinata: **Twin pistols!! xD


	15. One Week

**Mshinata: **That's true. Kid-kun isn't as cute as Hinata-chan, but I still love him!

**Sasuke: **He has a mental illness and you think he's cute?

**Mshinata: **His OCD-ness is what makes him cute!

**Sasuke: **He's not even symmetrical himself. The three white lines on the left side of his head aren't symmetrical to his right side.

**Mshinata: **Shut up! At least he TRIES to look perfect…

**Ino: **He's so cutee!! –Squeals-

**Mshinata: **OH EM GEE!!! Arigato gozaimasu, **Eberienu**! –Swings around light saber and stabs Neji-niisama-

**Neji: **-dead again-

**Sasuke: **How many times have you killed him?

**Mshinata: **-thinks- I've lost count.

**Ino: Mshinata-chan **doesn't own Naruto…or Kid-kun…sadly…

Naruto took a deep breath as he leaned against his locker. He had one strap of his backpack over one shoulder while the other hung down. His hands were tightly in his pockets. He seemed nervous.

He decided that it was okay to fake his stomach ache and skip the last thirty minutes of class. He was rich, so why not?

He started to sweat bullets. Today was the day. He couldn't take it any longer. If he waited any longer, how could he live with himself?! Certainly, there would be more obstacles as more people started to move. He knew that with a certain person, too.

The school bell rang and the halls were soon flooded with excited students. He continued to lean on his locker coolly. He received some squeals from some girls. He heard one of them saying that he looked unusually cool...almost as cool as Sasuke.

As the hallways were soon less flooded with people, someone snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto," Sakura called out to him with her group behind her.

"S-Sakura…" Naruto stuttered. Sakura raised a brow.

"What's with the stutter?" She walked closer to him. He tried to back up more but he couldn't. "You don't usually stutter. You were also sick…are you better?" She was about to check his forehead with her right hand when he turned his face the other way. She had a look of hurt but brushed it off.

"You just surprised me is all." He said calmly. She noticed his calm tone. He never spoke this way when-

"Yo Naruto!" Sakura turned to the voice that she had betrayed many years ago. "You faker. You totally skipped class." Ino said, walking up to him and putting her hands on her hips. Hinata followed behind. Ino totally ignored the fact that Sakura was there.

"G-gomen, Ino," Naruto was not paying attention to Ino but to the person behind her, "ne…you mind, Sakura?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"S-sure." She said as she backed away and walked towards the school exit.

"What was with him?" Friend number one asked.

"Dunno. He seemed like a Sasuke-sama imitation." Friend number two replied.

"What?! Naruto-baka could never pull out a Sasuke-sama." Friend number three said.

Sakura heard a little bit of what her "friends" had said. She had her backpack over her shoulder while she carried some books in her arms. She started to hug them tightly to her chest. Naruto was different…but why?

* * *

"Ino," Naruto said.

"Nani?" Ino asked.

"You mind?" He asked, trying to tell her something.

"Mind…what…? Oh…okay. Sure, I don't mind. See you tomorrow, Hinata-chan!" Ino winked at Hinata and almost skipped to the school exit.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"It's…nothing wrong…it's…" Naruto said quietly to himself. He squared his shoulders and continued to lean against his lockers. He looked the other way. He couldn't even look her in the eye! What was wrong with him? "Do you mind me walking you home? I know Sasuke-teme usually walks you home, but…"

"Sure." She smiled. "Sasuke-sama has to stay after school anyways. He said something about extra credit or something…" She muttered the last sentence to herself. He found himself some hope and smiled. She noticed something though. It wasn't his usual confident, flashy smile. It was a new smile. It was a warm and gentle one…it was almost like the one that Sasuke had given the other day except this one seemed more hopeful.

The two exited the school. It seemed unusually quiet. Maybe because it was just the two of them? She had never been alone with Naruto. It was…weird.

Well, it was weird when she and Sasuke were alone, but she actually felt comfortable around him…since she was a maid and all (she added).

"Heh, Kakashi-sensei sure does bore people, doesn't he?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know…sure, his voice isn't enthusiastic, but he does teach." Hinata replied.

"You actually pay attention?" He chuckled, looking at her.

"Hai. I take notes, too." She replied. He started to break out laughing and holding his stomach. She just blinked at this. She didn't get it. Was there some sort of joke?

"Sorry." Naruto said, wiping a tear. "It's just that…he reads that stupid book, so most of us think that he's not really teaching what he's supposed to be teaching." She giggled. The conversation subsided after that. The two both looked away from each other. Naruto was embarrassed that he couldn't talk to her normally while Hinata was embarrassed that she couldn't come up with something to say. "N-ne…" Naruto broke the silence. "You…don't like Sasuke, right?" She blinked.

"Why wouldn't I like Sasuke-sama? He and his family have been so welcoming to me." She said warmly.

"Iie. That's not what I meant." Naruto stopped in his tracks. Hinata walked a little forward but noticed that he stopped. "Hinata-chan, do you love him?"

"L-love?" She stuttered.

"I'm sorry…b-but…I'm patient, s-so…" Naruto stuttered even more and started to blush. He scratched the back of neck.

"Naruto-kun? Hinata-chan?" The two teens directed their attention to the person in front of them.

"AH! IT'S THE WEASEL!" Naruto said, pointing at Itachi. Itachi smiled.

"Ah, so you remember me, Naruto-kun." He continued to smile, but Hinata knew it was just a fake smile.

"I-Itachi-sama…what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, startled by Naruto's outburst.

"Okaa-san told me to go pick up Sasu-chan. I told her that he was old enough to walk home by himself, but she insisted that I would go get him." Itachi sighed. "Hinata-chan, Okaa-san said that you come home as quickly as possible, okay?" He smiled at her.

"A-ah…hai!" Hinata said as she ran in the direction of the Uchiha estate.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to interrupt your confession." Itachi said. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"For your info, I've already confessed to her. I just wanted her answer." Naruto said.

"I see." Itachi replied with a slight laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down, calm down. I didn't say anything offensive." Itachi said with a small smile.

"You're trying to protect Hinata-chan, so Sasuke-teme can have her, right?" Naruto said as his hands fisted. Itachi's expression turned back to its normal and serious one.

"Iie. It would be better if my brother didn't fall in love with her." Itachi said, closing his eyes.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Why should I tell you? How can you, a rich snobby brat who has gotten everything he has wanted, understand?" Itachi said coldly.

"Okay, now you're offending me." Naruto said. Itachi laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry." He said with a smirk as he walked off.

* * *

"I said I can walk by myself." Sasuke said with an angry mark on his forehead. He was staying three feet away from his brother as the siblings were walking home.

"It wasn't my choice. I would've just left you there to die." Itachi said. Another angry mark appeared on his temple. "But…Okaa-san had something she needed to tell you."

"Okaa-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai."

"Do you have any idea what it's about?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know, but if it's important, it's probably something about the company."

* * *

Hinata sat in her room quietly and obediently. She was sitting on her bed while Mikoto was sitting on a chair across from her. It was eerily quiet, and it was bothering her. She didn't know why Mikoto called her into her room to talk about something, but something wasn't right. There was just something in the air…

"Hinata-chan," Mikoto finally said, "how about you go out with Sasu-chan this whole week?"

"G-go out?" Hinata blushed a bit. Mikoto nodded. "No, no. I can't do that! He's my master and I-I'm…"

"Don't worry. It's just for a week." Mikoto smiled. Hinata had a doubtful look on her face. "Onegai? For me?" Hinata knew she couldn't go against her lady's orders, so she obliged.

"Okaa-san, here's Sasuke." Itachi said as he opened the door to Hinata's room.

"Perfect timing!" Mikoto clapped her hands together. She looked over at Hinata and said, "That'll be all, Hina-chan. You can go." She winked at her. As Hinata looked in Sasuke's direction, she locked eyes with him. She slightly blushed and rushed out of the room. Sasuke blinked, not knowing what had just happened. After the door shut, Mikoto sighed outwardly. It was a stressful sigh. Itachi and Sasuke sat on the bed, waiting for their mother to talk.

"You two…you know you are coming to that age when…" Mikoto trailed off.

Sasuke knew that it didn't start off good.

* * *

Hinata entered the kitchen confused. She just didn't know how to answer Naruto. Should she give him a chance? Maybe…but then if she didn't feel about him that way, she would have to break his heart. She had never been in a relationship before, so…it was just confusing.

The door opened with a loud creak. Hinata rushed to the door, surprised to find the man behind the whole Uchiha Business.

"F-Fugaku-s-sama…" She said barely above a whisper.

Fugaku seemed stressed. The wrinkles were starting to take a toll on his face, Hinata observed. He kind of resembled of her father, but he seemed…calmer (if that's possible). Sasuke always told her that he was strict and had a demeaning aura around him, but she didn't sense it. Maybe it was just her?

"Hinata," Fugaku said, "Where are Mikoto and the boys?" So he still considered them as "boys?" Well, Hinata could see that but still.

"H-hai...ano…they're in my room discussing about something." Hinata said cautiously and nervously.

"I see. Well, carry on." Fugaku said as he passed her into the hallway and into her room.

It was weird seeing the senior master at such an early hour. Maybe it had to do something with what Mikoto had to say with Sasuke and Itachi.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. She knew it was bad to butt in, so she tied her apron around her waist and started on dinner.

* * *

It seemed like forever that Hinata had to wait. She sat on the living room coach. She didn't know why it took so long to talk with your family. Were family talks that long? Now that Hinata thought about it, they were. She remembered how long the talks were at the Hyuuga household, so she kind of understood.

She heard the door to her room open and quickly stood up. Fugaku was the first one to leave, but he headed straight upstairs to the master bedroom. Mikoto followed behind Fugaku while Itachi returned to his own room. Sasuke was the last one to leave and instead headed for the kitchen. Hinata gave him a slight smile.

"Sasuke-sama? Would you like a rice ball I made?" Hinata said, rushing into the kitchen and holding a plate of rice balls. She knew he couldn't resist them, and he reluctantly took one. He chewed slowly and thoughtfully while Hinata watched. He noticed her watching him and raised a brow.

"What?" He said with a mouthful of rice. She giggled. She grabbed a small towel and wiped his face. After a long silence, Sasuke finally asked, "Aren't you curious about what Otou-san and Okaa-san were talking about?" Hinata shook her head.

"Unless you want me to know, then there's no reason for me to." She said, placing the towel on the kitchen counter. "One of the rules of being a maid is to always respect their master's privacy, after all."

"I see…" He said, walking into the living room and dropping himself down on the coach. He lay on the bed with the back of his right hand on his forehead. Apparently nobody was hungry for dinner, so she put away all of the food into the refrigerator. She was worried about her master and walked up to his lying figure. He looked so handsome and flawless. His clothes and hair were a little ruffled, making him look so natural. Hinata couldn't help but blush a bit. He finally said, "…Okaa-san said to take you out this whole week." Her blush deepened.

"H-hai…but you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean…you're my master, after all." She said with a nervous smile.

"Stop saying that." He said quietly.

"Saying…what?" She asked innocently. He sat up and looked her straight in the eye.

"Stop saying that I'm your master." He said. "For this week, I'm your date." She blushed.

* * *

The two teens walked to school in silence. It was awkward. Mikoto told them to go out for a week, but…why? She didn't really explain anything to Hinata, so she must've said something to Sasuke while Hinata was cooking dinner. She sneaked a glance at the stoic Uchiha's face. His face was expressionless and motionless as always.

"TE-ME!!!" Sasuke sighed while Hinata sweat dropped. "WAIT UP FOR ME!!!" The loud, obnoxious Naruto came running behind them. Sasuke and Hinata turned around to face the quick blond. He stopped right in front of them, giving them his idiotic smile.

"Yo!" Naruto winked.

"Your aunt gave you a car?" Sasuke asked bluntly, shoving his hands into his pockets. Naruto shook his head no. "What…you got an advance on your overly paid allowance?" He shook his head once more. "Hn."

"You know me better than that, teme." Naruto patted his friend's back. "A new student is coming soon. We're not sure if it's a girl or boy, but I'll get the details later." He continued as the three resumed walking. "If it's a girl, I'll be so happy."

"I thought you loved Hinata or something." Sasuke said while Hinata blushed tomato red.

"Of course, I do." Naruto pointed to himself. "Ne…Hinata-chan, how about we go out on a-"

"Too late. We've already made plans." Sasuke interrupted his best friend. Naruto stopped in his tracks and froze. His jaw dropped to the ground, speechless.

"NANI?! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH SASUKE-TEME?!" Naruto practically shouted at Hinata. She flinched from the loudness of his voice.

"Quiet down, baka. You're scaring my date." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto's mouth dropped to the ground again.

"I-is this true, Hina-chan?" Naruto's eyes started to water and grow big. She sweat dropped. She knew she couldn't resist anybody's puppy eyes! She looked the other way and nodded.

"B-but…it's only for a w-week, s-so…it'll be okay." Hinata said defensively.

"Good. After that, I can take you out and show you how much of a good guy I really am!" Naruto said excitedly.

"You really are a spoiled brat." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Nani?" Naruto said, completely oblivious to what Sasuke just said.

"I said you really need to get rid of those rats." Sasuke said smoothly.

_T-that's not what you said, S-Sasuke-sama… _Hinata thought to herself as she sweat dropped.

"Rats?! Where?!" Naruto freaked out.

"Your house." Sasuke replied calmly.

"DAMMIT! I NEED TO CALL AN EXTERMINATOR!" Naruto panicked even more and hurriedly pulled out his cell phone.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. She covered her mouth, so Naruto couldn't hear her. Sasuke noticed this and smirked.

_I know this week isn't enough. _Sasuke thought to himself.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Blah.

**Sasuke: **What?

**Mshinata: **I dunno. For some reason, I like the new Soul Eater opening but not as much as the old one...

**Sasuke: **You need to continue watching Naruto Shippuuden again.

**Mshinata: **Yesh. Yes, I do.

**Sasuke: **Why did you stop?

**Mshinata: **Stupid fillers pissed me off. Lol.

**Sasuke: **-cough- Impatient.

**Mshinata: **Shut up! Blahh, it's late. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :]


	16. Dazzling

**Mshinata: **YES! Kid-kun is cute.

**Sasuke: **OMFG. STOP TALKING ABOUT DEATH THE KID.

**Mshinata: **-pouts- Fine.

**Sasuke: **Thank you for being obedient for the first time.

**Mshinata: **You're not welcome. –Still pouting- I'm sorry **Ink'd Fairy Wings! **I still haven't watched the Shippuuden episodes…I've become so used to reading the Manga now…I feel really bad, too.

**Sasuke: **That's a lie.

**Mshinata: **Uguu! D: Also, I don't speak Japanese either, **Vannah-chan**. xD So I'm not a true Otaku.

Sasuke gives **Mshinata **a cardboard sign that says "PHAIL."

**Mshinata: **-throws sign at Sasuke's head-

**Sasuke: **-unconscious-

**Mshinata: **Ahem. Anyways, OHMYGOSHNOWAI. A CAKE! –Smiles happily- OH EM GEE. IT'S A NOOB CAKE?! –Gasps- THAT'S AWESOME!

**Sasuke: **I do not understand your world…

**Mshinata: **Go ask Konata from _Lucky Star. _She'll explain to you in full detail. –Nods-

**Ino: Mshinata-chan **doesn't own Naruto…or Kid-kun.

**Sasuke:** -wakes up-STOP IT!

Girls were giggling and fussing over the fact that THE Uchiha Itachi was walking right passed them. It actually kind of amused him. The way that girls acted when they saw an overly handsome guy was interesting to him. He got used to it, but…whatever. He skipped a lot of classes anyway, so maybe that's why they were fussing. Those girls barely saw him.

"Itachi…" His sensei started as he closed his book and lowered his square spectacles to take a good look at the jaunty way Itachi was standing, "Why have you been skipping class?" Itachi shrugged. "I know kids-ahem…guys like you. The cool type who always skip class. The only difference between you and them is that you are a genius. Why don't you actually apply your skills? It'll be helpful in the future." Itachi nodded, pretending to hear everything that his sensei said.

"Hai, sensei." Itachi said calmly and walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets. As the door closed, his sensei sighed and rubbed his temples.

"He is not going to change…" He said with a loud sigh.

* * *

Hinata was walking down with a book that caught the attention of everyone in the hallway. They were whispering. Girls were snickering and laughing out loud while guys were just staring at her like she had grown a second head.

She was so into the book that she didn't notice Naruto come by her side and smile that idiotic, dazzling smile of his. He waved his hand in front of her face while they continued to walk, but his attempts to get her attention failed. He sighed.

"Ne Hinata-chan, everyone's giving you funny looks." He bent down and whispered to her.

"Mmm…" Was all she managed to say. Was that book really that interesting? Naruto stopped in his tracks while Hinata kept walking while she read her book. She bumped into someone lightly and apologized.

"G-gomenasai. I wasn't-" Her eyes widen as she looked up and saw her master. "S-Sasuke-sam…kun (1)!"

"What is this?" He raised a brow and snatched the book away from her. She was waiting for him to scold or sigh but instead, he turned around and started to laugh.

"It's not funny, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said defensively.

"I-Ino-chan gave it to me…she said it would help me…I mean…" Hinata fidgeted.

"Yeah it is, Naruto-baka." Sasuke said as he stopped laughing and turned around to give back Hinata the book. "It's a book on how to seduce and flirt with your boyfriend." That victory-like smirk still planted across his face. Hinata immediately turned red from her toes to her head.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata squeaked.

"That's why people are staring at you." Sasuke said, returning to his normal, stoic self. She looked around her and sweat dropped. Half the people were giggling while the others were giving her pity looks. "If you're really that nervous about us going out, then you don't have to do anything. I'll just lead." He said plainly and walked towards the exit. "C'mon, it's time to go."

"H-hai!" She held the book against her chest and rushed to his side. Naruto put his hands on his hips and pouted angrily.

"So in the end, they both ignored me and left." He sighed ungratefully.

* * *

"He's like a model!"

"His face is pure perfection…"

"HEY! Stop staring at him like that! I called dibs!"

"You can't just CALL a guy!"

"You guys are wasting your time. He's on a date."

Hinata blushed bright red and just looked down at her lap. She didn't know what to say. It was all just happening too fast, maybe? Mikoto just told her that they were going out for a week, but…for what reason?

The two were sitting in a café that was popular for their pretty waiters and waitresses. Hinata didn't even know why Sasuke chose such a place. To be surrounded by beautiful people was just…overwhelming for her.

"S-so…Sasuke-sama?"

"Hn."

"Why did you choose this place?" Hinata asked nervously, finally looking up from her lap.

"It's classy." He replied curtly. Classy? It was full of model-like workers. He twirled the straw of his drink with his fingers as he stared at Hinata. It wasn't a stare that said "you're-such-a-weirdo." It was a stare that was deep in thought.

"I…s-see." She managed to squeak out.

"You don't need to be so nervous." He almost chuckled. ALMOST chuckled. "So did you reject Naruto yet?"

"Sasuke-sama!" She squeaked. "That's rude. Naruto-kun is your best friend and you…would say that?"

"Well…" He stopped twirling his straw. "I…get very protective." For some reason, her cheeks started to heat up. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Sasuke broke it. "So…how's your family?" Hinata was surprised that Sasuke would be interested in her family.

"They're fine I guess." She said unsurely. "I only talk to Neji-niisan and Hanabi-chan. I haven't talked to Otou-sama since…" He knew she didn't want to be reminded of that incident. Naruto got hurt while Sasuke ALMOST broke the pact between the Uchiha and Hyuuga family.

"I see…" He continued to twirl his straw around again and then stared into Hinata's eyes deeply. She tried to break the eye contact, but she couldn't. There was just…something that made her eyes stay with his. "You don't look like your sister." Her eyes widened.

"I…don't?" She blinked slowly. He shook his head. "People usually say I do…with the eyes and the childish features, I mean." She added on quickly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How do I say it…?" He stopped twirling his straw and started tapping his fingers on the table, "You have a different mien."

"…what do you mean exactly?" She asked curiously. He closed his eyes.

"She's all happy-go-lucky and hyper. She's also over-protective of her older sister. She seems like the type to butt into your life as well." He said technically. She sweat dropped. How did he guess her personality so well?! "And then you…" He opened his eyes and looked directly into hers, "you're gentle…and kind. You always think of others. Yes, you're weak in your own way by not knowing how to say no, but then again…you're also strong because you face your problems." Her eyes widened. "Is your sister really like you?" He leaned against the table closer to her and smirked. She was speechless.

"You definitely don't look like Hyuuga either." He scoffed. She was guessing he was talking about Neji. They were like…born to be rivals. Hinata sweat dropped. "Also…I'm sure if you work hard and prove whatever you need to prove to Hiashi, he'll talk to you again." Hinata looked down at her lap again.

"How do I do that?" She asked quietly.

"Who knows. I had to do that with my father." He said.

"You did?" She looked up from her lap with curious eyes.

"Yes."

"What did you do?" She asked, almost eager. He shrugged. She was immediately showing an expression of disappointment.

He quickly noticed her disappointment and said, "I don't know what I did. I just know that I never gave up. I told myself that I had a reason for living. Of course…death never crossed my mind." That somehow eased the disappointment. Hinata was suddenly interested in his life story. She suddenly felt an urge to ask him all these questions. He was very similar to her…and yet…somehow…

His cell phone suddenly rang, making Hinata break out of her thoughts.

"Hello." As usual, he said it more like a statement. He said yes to everything to whatever the other person on the other line said. He sighed but then said yes in the last part. Then, he hung up. "Well," He stood up, "it was a nice date…Hinata-chan." He smiled sincerely. She blushed again. It was weird. She would've thought that he would smirk, but he actually smiled again! "Let's go home." She nodded quickly and stood up with him.

He walked towards the counter with Hinata closely behind him as the girl behind the counter blushed. He gave her the money and told her to keep the change. All the waitresses hid behind the same counter and watched Sasuke's every move.

"I told you they were on a date." One said.

"Crush my hopes and dreams, will ya?" The other said.

* * *

Sasuke saw his mother sitting on his bed as he entered his room. He quietly sighed, knowing his mother would scold him if she heard him. He had told Hinata to prepare dinner for the whole family except for Fugaku. He had to work late again. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the door.

"Nani, Okaa-san?" He asked rudely.

"How was your date, Sasu-chan?" Mikoto asked lovingly. He took a seat by his desk.

"It was fine." He replied plainly.

"Fine?" She pouted. "You're no fun. No juicy details?" She asked eagerly. He leaned against his desk and twitched. Her eagerness disappeared, and she sighed. She cupped her right cheek and said, "Oh my rebellious son, will you ever even get married? I'm starting to get worried about you and your dating matters."

"Don't say such a thing, Okaa-san. If you are joking, it's not a funny joke." He said coldly. She turned back into her serious expression.

"You're right. I'm sorry…Sasu-chan." She smiled and said his name lovingly at the end.

* * *

Hinata walked down the halls of the school, staggering here and there. Sasuke said for her to leave before her, because he needed to talk with his mother and brother again. It was weird. He was talking to them a lot more than he used to, but she was too tired to notice.

She couldn't get any sleep last night. Sasuke's analysis of her personality and how he managed to somehow dazzle her kept her awake the whole night. Sure, he wasn't flirting or anything, but the cool expression made her admire him…

"Hina-chan!" Ino snapped her out of her thoughts.

"O-ohayo, Ino-chan!" Hinata said, waving as Ino came running towards her. Ino blinked.

"Were you day-dreaming about Sasuke-kun?" A sly smile came across her face. Hinata sweat dropped.

"Iie!" She said, waving her hands in front of her.

"Ohayo Hinata-san, Ino-san." Neji said in his fake cheery voice.

"Ohayo Neji-senpai." Ino greeted and Hinata did the same.

"Where's that damn Uchiha?" He reverted back to his real serious self. Ino sweat dropped. She hadn't gotten used to that yet.

"Mikoto-sama had to tell him something, so Sasuke-sama told me to go on first." She replied. He nodded.

"NEJI!!!" A punch came flying towards him, but he was too quick. He parried the attack and quickly got a hold of the fist. He twisted it behind the attacker's back. "Ahahahah! You're too good, Neji!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, surprised.

"Naruto-BAKA! Are you TRYING to kill Neji-senpai?!" Ino scolded him.

"Ehe, he tried to kill me." He said jokingly. Ino took it as a joke and scoffed while Hinata sweat dropped. Neji really did try to kill Naruto. Neji let go of Naruto and fixed his school uniform tie.

"Honestly, try to kill me in a classy way. If you try to kill me with such barbaric methods, it will never work. You haven't even landed a single punch on me since that day." Neji said arrogantly. An angry mark appeared on Naruto's forehead.

"Hey. Watch it, pretty boy." Naruto threatened. "Speaking of pretty boys, where's Sasuke-teme?"

"He's going to be arriving a little late today." Hinata answered.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Ohayo, Hinata-chan." Naruto gave her his famous dazzling smile and she smiled back. His face saddened immediately. "No "moe" response?"

"Moe?" Hinata and Ino both blinked.

"You know…"moe!"" Naruto waved a finger in the air. There was an awkward silence. Everyone sweat dropped except for Naruto himself. He sighed. The bell suddenly rang.

"Damn. The baka wasted my time." Neji muttered to himself.

"NANI?!" Naruto shouted.

"My class is not down this hallway, so I have to go," Neji said. He switched over to his overly friendly side again and said, "Ja ne, Hinata-san, Ino-san!" The two girls watched as he ran down the hallway and took a left.

"We're going to be late, Hinata-chan!" Ino shouted as she pulled along Hinata.

"A-ah…hai!" She replied, letting Ino drag her along.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto said.

* * *

Hinata waited…and waited. And before you knew it, all her morning classes were done. Fortunately for her, all the teachers only lectured about their current lessons. She had been spacing out the whole time, waiting for her master to come back. He never did.

He said he would come back as soon as possible, but he didn't. What was wrong? He had to go out with her for a week, and he was now showing her his ability to tell a person's personality. He made her feel amazed, even if he didn't know it. She hadn't seen Itachi for a while either. What was going on?

Hinata and Ino entered the cafeteria with bustling students either eating or waiting in the lunch line.

"I feel like…a salad today." Ino pondered as she and Hinata lined up at the back of the line.

"You always eat a salad, Ino-chan." Hinata said with a slight giggle.

"I have to watch my figure, you know. How about you?" Ino said.

"Apple juice is fine." Hinata replied. Ino's eyes widened.

"I know that dieting helps you maintain your figure but starving yourself is unacceptable!" Ino scolded her. "You're going to eat something and that's that." She gasped. "Don't tell me that Sasuke-kun ordered you to starve yourself! Dammit! He is so insensitive!" She huffed.

"I just had a big breakfast today, Ino-chan." Hinata lied. Ino bought into that lie and gave up.

After Ino grabbed her salad and Hinata snatched her juice, they sat at their usual table with Gaara, Naruto, and…oh. He still wasn't here.

"Yo!" Naruto gave his usual idiotic smile while Gaara just nodded at them.

"Uchiha isn't here, today?" Gaara asked.

"You just noticed, Gaara? Gosh and I thought I was dense." Naruto said. Everyone sweat dropped while Gaara just inwardly sighed.

"I noticed. It's just that I never brought it up. Is he sick?" He looked towards Hinata. She shook her head.

"He had something to discuss with Mikoto-sama." She replied.

"It doesn't really take that long to kiss your mother good-bye." Ino said, stabbing her salad with her fork.

"Actually…I think it's way more important than-" Gaara was cut off by the sound of slamming doors. The cafeteria doors were slammed open as the stoic and model-like Sasuke entered the cafeteria. Hinata's face lit up. She was happy to find that he was okay. All the girls except for Hinata, Ino, and Sakura sighed dreamily as he walked in and sat down at their table. No one spoke until Gaara decided to break the silence.

"You're a bit late." A smug smirk came across Gaara's face. Sasuke glared at him.

"Up yours." He replied.

"I always knew you were gay." Gaara said as that smug smirk never faded. Sasuke glared harder at Gaara was he was unfazed. Gaara had a thing for glaring as well. Hinata sweat dropped. At least they were their normal selves.

"Hinata, we're still on today." Sasuke said, now ignoring the continuous winning smirk from Gaara. Hinata blushed at the way he said that with such a straight face.

"Why Hinata?! Why him?!" Naruto pointed to Sasuke.

"Nobody would choose you, even if the girl had to choose between you or Sakura." Ino said with a waving finger.

"I heard that, Ino-pig!" Sakura walked by and stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

Sasuke had led Hinata into a ramen shop. It actually surprised her that he would eat this sort of thing...since well…he was rich. She only cooked for him the highest of all foods. She never knew he ate ramen.

The two ordered their ramen and Hinata fidgeted under his stare. He'd been staring at her a lot lately.

"S-so…why were you late, today?" Hinata had the courage to ask.

"Okaa-san had to tell me some things about the company." He replied plainly. "You used to be told about inheriting the business, right?" She nodded. "Yeah, my mother keeps reminding me of…a certain thing." It was best not to ask.

"I never knew you liked ramen." She said, trying to keep the conversation alive. His expression suddenly fell. "A-ah! I'm not saying that y-you're spoiled but…like…it just didn't seem like you'd be the type of person to enjoy…well…" He held up his hand.

"I understand. The only person who'd be suitable to like ramen is probably Naruto, right?" He said. She nodded; she was amazed that he read her mind. "He does like ramen. This is where he would always take me when I was down before you showed up. To cheer me up, he'd always challenge me to a ramen eating contest." She giggled.

"That isn't healthy, Sasuke-sama." She said.

"I always told him that, but he'd draw me into eating all that ramen." He sighed, thinking how stupid he was.

"How many bowls did you eat?" She asked.

"Hmm…like ten or more. They were the large bowls, too." He replied calmly. She twitched and sweat dropped. She was amazed that he was still in perfect health! He laughed at her expression. "What? You've never…I'm going to use Ino's word now, "pigged" out?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

"N-never! Unless…it was Christmas or Thanksgiving…or…New Year's…but other than that, no!" She waved her hands in front of her defensively. He smirked.

"That would be like you, huh…" He muttered to himself. There he went again, analyzing her. For some strange reason, she didn't mind it.

Their ramen arrived and they thanked the waiter for giving it to them.

"Itadakimasu." They both said and started eating.

"Are you going to have ten bowls again, Sasuke-sama?" Hinata asked teasingly. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't go here often again. I just missed this place. That's why I came here today." He said.

"Why don't you come here anymore?" She asked curiously. He stopped eating and eyed her.

"I wasn't stressed about the company anymore when you came." He said plainly as he broke the eye contact and began to eat again. She looked down at her lap.

"So…why do you always fight with Naruto?" She asked.

"You're asking a lot of questions today, aren't you?" He raised a brow. She was abashed.

"I'm not allowed to?" She asked him.

"Well…you always were aloof when it came to my personal business." Sasuke said.

"It's because I thought it was the right thing…" Hinata muttered to herself with her arms crossed.

"We've been best friends since middle school, so fighting everyday is usual for us." He said, sipping his water. "The fighting has never gotten to the extent of getting personal though." Hinata blinked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Hn…for example, if I cussed him out, he would just yell at me and forget it the next day, or he would just laugh it off. Either way, he never takes it personally. The same goes for me. Whether he tries to punch me or cuss me out, I don't care. It's kind of like our way of saying we acknowledge each other." He explained.

"That's so sweet." Hinata said, touched. Sasuke looked the other way, hiding his red face with his bangs.

"Don't tell anybody that…especially Ino." He said strictly. Hinata laughed and nodded.

"I know. She'd probably tell the whole school." She replied.

"Speaking of annoying girls, Sakura hasn't bothered me in a while…" He said, leaning against the table. Hinata sweat dropped, because she noticed that Sasuke had already finished his ramen. She hadn't even touched hers!

"You like to be bothered by Sakura-san?" Hinata asked as she began to eat her lukewarm ramen.

"That's not it. I can live without her harassment, but…did Naruto say anything for her to keep her distance? I mean…she usually watches over us pretty intently…especially you, Hinata." He said, locking eyes with her. She blinked.

"She…does?" Hinata said, totally oblivious. Sasuke inwardly sighed. Of course she'd be dense to her surroundings.

"Yes. Our family doesn't get along well with the Haruno family either. Maybe that's why we can get along with the Yamanaka family so well." He said. "Aside from that, I'm glad she isn't bothering you anymore." He slightly smiled.

"S-she wasn't bothering me at all." She stuttered, because she was a little distracted from his small smile.

"I don't know…something just told me that she didn't like you very much, despite how friendly she acts with you." He said quietly. He checked the time on his cell phone and stood up. "It's time for us to get home. Itachi said he actually wanted to eat with us, today." Though said, Sasuke didn't sound so thrilled.

"That's great!" Hinata said a little too enthusiastically. She hadn't seen him in a long time. She didn't realize how she missed his playful personality and light smile.

"I don't know how you like him so much…" Sasuke muttered to himself as he paid for the ramen and left with Hinata.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **I shouldn't blame writer's block for updating so late…

**Sasuke: **Wow. You're actually admitting that you're a bad updater.

**Mshinata: **Shut up! –Sad- I was trying to think up of ideas. OH! Everyone in my class had to write an essay and turn it in. The teacher would decide whose essays were the best and send them in to this competition. I was really happy that mine got chosen. –Happy- I don't know if mine will place though.

**Ino: **You placed last year, though.

**Mshinata: **I know, but the essay was a little hard.

**Ino: **Give **Mshinata **lovely reviews! She'll strive harder to update!

(1) Hinata isn't supposed to call Sasuke, "Sasuke-sama" in public. Remember, no one in school knows that Hinata is Sasuke's maid except for Naruto, Neji, and Ino. xD

**Preview**

"Stop it. It's bothering all of us." Sakura said menacingly. "Why don't you just go back where you came from?! Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and I were all better without you! Naruto wouldn't be…and S-Sasuke-kun would…!" She screamed. She thought that Hinata was the kind to start crying and run away like some baby, but she was wrong. Hinata stood there, unfazed, but her eyes were filled with sympathy and worry.

"…" Hinata didn't say anything until tears started to well in Sakura's eyes, "You hurt somebody precious to you…didn't you?"

For the first time, Sakura actually cried her heart out…not to mention, she threw herself at the last person who'd she wanted to cry to.


	17. I Want to Protect You too!

**Mshinata: **Wahhh, late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! –Confetti falls down everywhere-

**Sasuke: **You're excited.

**Mshinata: **Yes! Christmas is all about the birth of Jesus and spending time with family! Yayyyy!

**Sasuke: **I hope you don't eat pizza on New Year's.

**Mshinata: **Tsk tsk. Why do you think of me as Konata-chan from _Lucky Star_?

**Sasuke: **Many similarities…

**Mshinata: **-dead silence for a few minutes- I'm not that obsessed with Anime. –Sweat drops-

**Sasuke: **Uh huh.

**Mshinata: **I do not own Naruto! And sadly…I do not own-

**Sasuke: **DON'T SAY DEATH THE KID!

**Mshinata: **O.o…I was going to say _Death Note…_

**Sasuke: **Oh…

"Osu!" Itachi greeted Sasuke and Hinata (mostly Hinata) as he entered into the kitchen with his school bag on his back.

"You seem happy." Sasuke said, sitting on the couch and watching T.V.

"Of course! I get to have dinner with my loving mother, sister, and Hinata-chan." Itachi said lovingly as he patted Hinata's head. She blushed. An angry mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead.

"Sister, you say?" Sasuke stood up and walked into the kitchen. He removed Itachi's hand from Hinata's head and glared at him.

"Hai, Imouto-chan!" Itachi said childishly, now patting Sasuke's head. Angry marks started to fill up his forehead while Hinata sweat dropped and laughed. It was good that Itachi was back. She knew that Sasuke and Itachi always quarreled, but that was their way of saying that they needed each other in their life. "So how's the dating game?" He asked playfully. Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't blow up at his brother. Instead, he firmly took his brother's hand off his head.

"I'd rather not call it a "game," Itachi." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "I'm not a player like you."

"Ah, ah, but you got it all wrong." Itachi waved a finger in the air. "I'm not a player. Girls just look at me, because I'm hot. I never actually go out with any girls." Hinata sweat dropped while Sasuke twitched.

_That's just like saying that you're a conceited bastard. _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Where's Okaa-san?" Itachi said, changing the subject. He threw his backpack on the floor and sat down at the dining table.

"Not here. She's getting take-out." Sasuke said plainly as he leaned on the counter.

"Nani?!" Itachi shouted. "I can't taste Hinata-chan's delicious cooking?!" Hinata nervously laughed and sweat dropped. "I finally get to eat at home and you order me take-out?!"

"Deal with it, princess." Sasuke crossed his arms and twitched.

* * *

_I need to kick it up a notch. I need to kick it up a notch. I need to put my flirting skills in play! _Naruto thought to himself. He punched the air as he walked to school. He needed to figure out a way to sweep Hinata off her feet, but Sasuke was in the way. Why did he have to have such a disarming and personable maid?

"Osu." Sasuke said from behind him while he was still punching the air. Hinata stood beside Sasuke. It startled Naruto, so he jumped a bit.

"Sasuke-teme! Don't scare me like that when I'm in the zone!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms everywhere. Sasuke raised a brow.

"In the zone?" He echoed.

"To win Hinata-chan's heart of course." Naruto held Hinata's hands in his hands. He tried to look deeply into her eyes, looking for some sort of…vulnerability…to know that she at least felt some sparks. Hinata's sweat dropped.

"Let go of my maid's hands, baka." Sasuke gently knocked him in the head. "We're going to be late for school." He threw his school bag over his shoulder and continued walking. Instead of Naruto letting go first, Hinata did and ran after Sasuke. Naruto's tears flowed out of his eyes uncontrollably. He felt like he just lost to Sasuke.

* * *

"What is up with you and postponing the fan club's meetings?!" Friend number one asked Sakura as Sakura unloaded her books from her bag. She and all her friends arrived to school early. They always did, so they could start their Sasuke Fan Club meetings.

"That Hinata chick is going to make a move on Sasuke-sama sooner or later. We better figure out a plan." Friend number two said calmly. Friend number one punched her fist on Sakura's desk.

"You better put it together, Sa-ku-ra." Friend number one said. Sakura sighed.

"You guys are all overreacting." She simply said as she sat down calmly. Friends' number one, two, and three all gaped at her.

"OverreACTING?!" Friend number one exclaimed and slammed her hands on Sakura's desk. Friend number three put a hand on friend number one's shoulder.

"She's right. Sakura, you're usually not this calm…unless you have a plan?" Friend number three asked, raising a brow. Sakura smirked.

"You really do pay attention to me too much…vice-president." She said. Friend number three, or Vice-President, smiled innocently at her.

"It's my job." VP said.

* * *

"Mmm…Sakura's awfully quiet, ne?" Ino said, leaning back in her chair. Class still hadn't started. Was Kakashi-sensei late again?

"That's weird. You and Sasuke-kun said the same thing." Hinata said as she opened her text book. She had to be ready just in case Kakashi just popped out of nowhere. Ino was on her right.

"That's good." Gaara shut his notebook shut. He was on her left. "She doesn't have to bother us anymore." He said.

"Sasuke-kun said that too." Hinata said, blinking.

"We've all noticed it, Hinata." Sasuke turned around to talk to Hinata. "She's really quiet. It's like the quiet before a storm."

"Ehh…so poetic, Uchiha. I'm starting to admire you." Gaara said playfully. An angry mark appeared on Sasuke's temple.

"Shut it…" He warned. "Anyways…if I'm not around, you have to be with Ino at all times. I don't like how she's moving around with her groupie." He said cautiously.

_He's like knight always protecting the princess. If I didn't know these two, I would've thought Sasuke was the butler and Hinata was the princess. _Ino smiled. _How cute._ "It's okay. I got it all covered, pretty boy." Ino gave him a thumbs-up.

"I…I wasn't doing anything, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's voice was heard outside the classroom.

"Uh-huh." Kakashi-sensei said as he slammed the door open and dragged Naruto along. He was crying. "Now students if any one of you tries to sneak out like this spoiled brat, I'll track you down with my dogs. Got it?" Kakashi said with a smile beneath that hidden mask of his. He let go of Naruto and Naruto scrambled to his seat, frightened to death.

No one answered, because they were either too scared to answer or they thought he was just bluffing.

* * *

All day, Hinata did what Sasuke said to do. She stuck to Ino's side like glue, and when she was wandering off somewhere, Ino would pull her by her uniform collar and drag Hinata with her. It wasn't until after lunch did Sakura make her move.

"Ne Ino," Sakura came up to Ino's desk calmly, "can I borrow your notes? I wasn't paying attention to what Kakashi-sensei said." Her face was emotionless and normal. This made Ino feel uncomfortable, especially when Hinata was right next to her. Ino raised a brow.

"Why? Can't you ask one of your _friends_?" Ino said, pointing to her groupie. The groupie glared at her for pointing. Pointing was rude after all.

"Well, you _were _my friend." Sakura retorted, pointing at her back. Ino sighed.

"I left my notes on Kakashi's lecture this morning in my locker." Ino said. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. An angry mark appeared on Sakura's temple.

"Can you…_please _go get them?" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Oh. Sure." Ino smiled sweetly and got up. "C'mon Hinata." Hinata scrambled to her feet and followed Ino. After they left the classroom, Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought with…_her _around the target." Sakura said menacingly.

* * *

"Here is your princess, Oji-sama (1)." Ino put Hinata in front of Sasuke to show that she was safe and sound. It was the end of the day at their lockers and nothing happened…except for the fact that Sakura asked for Ino's notes.

"Good." Sasuke simply said. Naruto stood there dumb-founded.

"What is she talking about, teme?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Let's go home, Naruto." Gaara simply said and started to walk. He knew that Sasuke didn't want Naruto to know that Sakura was up to something. He was the last person that Sasuke wanted to talk about Sakura.

"Eh? I'm asking Sasuke something." Naruto whined. Gaara pulled him by his uniform tie and dragged him down the hallway. "HINATA-CHAN, HELP ME!!! THE DEMON IS TAKING ME TO HIS CAVE!!!" He yelled as Gaara tightened his grip on his tie.

"Take it like a man, you wimp!" Ino yelled after him. Hinata sweat dropped and smiled worriedly.

"I can take it from here, Ino." Sasuke said. "We do have a date today…right?" He turned his head to his date. She blushed and nodded.

"Hai, hai. Don't get run over, kids." Ino dismissively waved. "Ja ne, Hina-chan!" She winked at her and walked away towards the exit.

"We have to go home first." Sasuke said as he started to watch. Hinata caught up with him and gave him a questioning look.

"Why?" She asked. He opened the door for her, and she thanked him.

"To change. Tonight's special." He said. She could feel her cheeks heat up. Special?

"D-don't tell me you're taking me to a r-really fancy r-r-restaurant!?" She turned back and exclaimed at him. He raised a brow at her major stuttering.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked. She looked down at the ground, her bangs hiding her face.

"I…I don't want S-Sasuke-sama to waste his m-money on me…" She said quietly. His eyes widened, but then he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Baka." He simply said. She looked up at him. "Hyuuga will kill me if you don't go somewhere nice. He'll want to take you back to that stuffy old estate." She laughed. He was trying to be funny.

"Oh wait." She checked in her bag for something. Sasuke raised a brow. "I forgot one of my text books. Do you mind waiting for a bit?" She asked sheepishly.

"Sure. Actually, I'll go with you." There goes his protective side again. She gave him a reassuring look.

"I'll be fine. There's probably no one in the school except for the staff, so it's okay." She waved her hands in defense.

"Well…alright." He said and leaned against the railing of the stairs. Hinata ran back inside the school and opened her locker.

"Someone's in a rush." That oh too familiar voice said. Hinata's eyes widened. Across the hall, Sakura was leaning on a set of lockers with her arms crossed. "Having fun, Hime-_sama_?" Hinata flinched on the emphasis that Sakura put on "-sama." Hinata quickly put her book into her bag and closed her locker. She took a deep breath and faced Sakura.

"I don't understand…" Sakura said. She was looking at the ground with her hands shaking. "Why did he choose you…?"

"…what do you mean?" Hinata asked calmly. Sakura looked up from the ground. She looked at Hinata with angry eyes.

"You know what I mean! You _stole _him from me!" She practically screamed. Her voice cracked in the last sentence. "I hate you so much…" She said, barely above a whisper.

"Stop it. It's bothering all of us." Sakura said menacingly. "Why don't you just go back where you came from?! Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and I were all better without you! Naruto wouldn't be…and S-Sasuke-kun would…!" She screamed. She thought that Hinata was the kind to start crying and run away like some baby, but she was wrong. Hinata stood there, unfazed, but her eyes were filled with sympathy and worry.

"…" Hinata didn't say anything until tears started to well in Sakura's eyes, "You hurt somebody precious to you…didn't you?"

For the first time, Sakura actually cried her heart out…not to mention, she threw herself at the last person who'd she wanted to cry to.

"There, there…" Hinata said motherly. She massaged Sakura's back like she was a sleepy child in her arms.

"I…I h-hurt…NARUTO!!!" Sakura said through hiccups. She started to cry even more. Hinata's shirt started to be filled with her tears.

"…for…Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked softly. Sakura's crying worsened. That meant a yes.

"A-at first…" Her crying lessened, "…I…I thought I loved Naruto…b-because I g-gave up S-Sasuke-kun…I t-thought it was an old c-crush…a f-fantasy that w-would never c-come true…" She said through her sobs. "I…I…I gave Naruto a chance…I d-didn't realize how m-much he m-made me h-happy…" She gripped Hinata's soaking shirt firmly.

"But then…" Her crying stopped, "…something happened."

"…what happened?" Hinata asked softly, stroking Sakura's hair.

"N-Naruto…and S-Sasuke-kun were fighting…a-about me…" Sakura said. The tears were coming back. Hinata's eyes widened. There was a lump in her heart. Sasuke…fought for Sakura…with Naruto…? "…I…my d-dreams…my f-feelings…f-for Sasuke-kun c-came back...and then…when I was in the infirmary…I…I s-stepped into Sasuke's room. I…I k-kissed him with all my l-love…he was asleep…so I'm sure he didn't feel it…" The crying stopped again. The lump in Hinata's heart grew heavier and heavier, but she didn't understand why.

"But then…" Sakura said quietly. "N-Naruto…h-he s-saw me…" Hinata felt her shirt sodden again. "His f-face was…" She laughed bitterly. "…h-he was furious…t-then…all the m-memories c-came back…to our l-love…I…I realized I…" Her crying started again and she cried her heart out. Hinata gently stroked her back.

"It's okay…you don't..." Hinata gulped, trying to hold back her own tears. "…you don't need to finish."

* * *

Hinata walked out of the school building and Sasuke rushed to her. He put his hands on her shoulder.

"What the HELL were you doing?! That took you like…thirty minutes! I was going to call the police, dammit!" Sasuke yelled at her, shaking her shoulders.

_H-he's mad… _Hinata thought to herself. Her bangs were hiding her facial expression. She didn't respond but only looked away. "Let's stop." She finally said. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped at her. She flinched.

"S-Sasuke-sama…y-you…you keep saving me…and saving me…and telling me that it'll be okay. You keep making me smile...but w-why?" Hinata said shakily.

"Baka." He said once more. "You should realize it by now. Damn. You're even denser than Naruto." He said angrily. He took his hands off her shoulders. "You're an important person to me. I can't let you go off by yourself for even one second. Look at what's happened! Neji almost KILLED Naruto, Otou-san almost KILLED me for almost breaking the pact with the Hyuuga family, and Naruto would be raping you by now!" He yelled. Silence was all that came from her mouth. "Damn." He turned away from her and ran a hand through his bangs. She didn't realize that his face was beet red.

Hinata giggled. He turned around with furious eyes.

"What's so funny?!" He yelled. She continued to laugh.

"R-rape me? Naruto-kun?" She said through her giggles. Now, Hinata could see Sasuke's face turning red. She'd never seen him blush before. She stopped laughing and looked at his face.

"Damn you." He muttered under his breath.

"You…said to be that you could be very protective…right?" Hinata said quietly. Sasuke looked at her with confused eyes. "…t-then…c-can I…be p-protective a-about you…?" She squeaked out. His eyes widened as a tinge of blush spread across his face. "S-Sakura-san told me something…" She gulped. "…she said that you…you fought with Naruto…over her…" She said quietly. His hands fisted.

"It wasn't a fight about her." He declared. "I just said that she was going to hurt him…and I was right. He just got mad at me and started throwing punches."

"O-oh…" She said. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Maybe it was best not to tell him about the part when Sakura kissed him.

"What?" He asked in irritation. She shook her head. "You've vexed me today. You owe me for putting me in a bad mood."

"Hai. Rice balls?" She asked sweetly.

"…hn." He said curtly.

* * *

"Eh? Why are you two home so early?" Mikoto asked with blinking eyes as Sasuke and Hinata came home.

"We didn't feel like going out today…" Sasuke said as he took off his shoes and entered into the kitchen where his mother was washing the dishes.

"Eh?! Sasu-channnn!" His mother whined with her sweet puppy dog eyes. An angry mark appeared on his temple while Hinata just nervously laughed. "Whyyyy?" She continued to whine.

"We just didn't feel like it." He repeated and started to walk towards his room. She watched him as he left. She didn't know that her face was blushing as she watched him. Mikoto noticed this and a sly grin crept on her face.

"Hi-na-ta-chan," Mikoto spelled out, "are you taking an interest on my son?" Hinata realized what she was saying and blushed even more.

"I…! U-um…I j-just…" She trailed off. She couldn't manage to come up with what to say.

"It's okay, it's okay. A lot of girls stare at Sasu-chan." Mikoto waved her hand dismissively. Hinata sweat dropped.

"I-it's not l-like…!" Hinata tried again to speak out her words, but it failed again. Mikoto gave her a sly grin. "I-I'll start on d-dinner!" She hurriedly put on her apron and rushed into the kitchen.

* * *

Hinata gently knocked on Sasuke's door and said, "D-dinner's ready…but Fugaku-sama and Itachi-sama aren't here again…" She said disappointedly. She really did have a fondness for Itachi. He seemed like the older brother that she'd always wanted…besides Neji. The door behind her opened up to a wet Sasuke with nothing but jeans on. He was drying his hair with a white towel.

"I'll be ready in a minute." Hinata covered her face while Sasuke raised a brow. "What?" With one hand covering her face, she pointed to his bare chest. "What's wrong? You've never seen Neji half-naked before?"

"T-that would be considered as using him in the wrong ways to the Hyuuga family!" She said really quickly. "E-even…if it was a misunderstanding, I'd probably be scolded." Sasuke smirked.

"Ah…so this is your first time." He said, coming closer to her. "Too bad there aren't any rules for using your _maid._" Hinata blushed even more. Sasuke burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding…seriously," He stopped laughing and turned serious, "I would never do such perverted things…that's Naruto's job." He walked past Hinata into his own room. Hinata's eyes widened.

"N-Naruto-kun does that sort of thing?" She asked worriedly.

"Eh. He reads those…books." He said as he threw the towel on his bed and looked for a shirt through his drawers. "Like I said, he's a spoiled brat. He gets away with anything. In our school, most students get away with anything…everyone's rich after all. I bet if Neji cross-dressed, he wouldn't get caught."

"S-Sasuke-sama!" She pouted angrily. He found a dark navy shirt and put it on.

"What? He can pass as a girl with his long hair and his gay-I mean…over-friendly attribute." Sasuke said smoothing out his shirt.

"…you know that's just an act…" She said quietly, obviously failing to defend her cousin.

"I know." He said. "I hope you made rice balls like you said you would." He said, walking out of his room.

"O-of course!" She said happily.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Yes. "Senpai" is used for upperclassmen. Neji is one year older than Hinata just like in the Anime. Sorry to confuse you lovely reviewers. xD

**Sasuke: **He acts like he's an old man with all that "polite" talk.

**Neji: **Hey! So what does that make you? A little kid?

**Sasuke: **Tch. Better than being an old man.

**Neji: **Whatchu say punk?! –Grabs Sasuke's shirt-

**Sasuke: **Oh! You're trying to be a thug now?

**Neji: **FDSHFILDSGFKS!

**Mshinata **censors the guys' fight.

**Mshinata: **-clears throat- Wahhh. I've always felt sorry for Sakura. And no…I don't hate her. A lot of SasuHina fans hate her though. I mean she does turn out to become a strong um…woman. (Sorry I don't like calling girls "women" but whatever xD.) Aha! I'm so happy that reviewers still remember that Naru-chan is a spoiled rich kid. xD No offense, Naru-chan! –Hugs-

**Naruto: **-pouts- None taken…I guess. –Crosses arms-

**Mshinata: **-gushes- Thank you **Ashdoda! **Yes…I'm flattered very easily.

**Neji: **DIE UCHIHA!!!

**Mshinata: **Oops. I guess the censor wore off. –Puts censor back on-

(1)Oji-sama means "Prince." xD If everyone watches _Shugo Chara..._ahem, you should know what I mean. xD...TADASE-CHANN! -huggles-

**Preview**

"You basically confessed to me…didn't you?" Sasuke asked as he cornered her in the classroom. Where were students when you needed them?! Hinata backed up into the blackboard and couldn't escape. Sasuke placed his hands beside her head to keep her from escaping.

"S-Sasuke-sama…t-this is wrong…" She said, looking the other way. She couldn't help from hiding her blush.

"Sakura said to me that you told her that I made you smile, laugh…and that you would be very sad if you served someone else…even Itachi." He said, brushing her cheek with the back of his cold hand. She shivered. "How long have you loved me?"

"…s-since…y-you saved me from the Hyuuga family…" She said with a gulp.

"Hn. I'm surprised. You made me interested the day you broke down crying at that market." He said.


	18. Ducklings

**Mshinata: SarahiNia, **crocodile tears? xD Haha. I couldn't help but laugh, because I'm mean.

**Sasuke: **I would comment, but I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Mshinata: **Who saw that chapter of _Shugo Chara _with Ikuto in Amu's bed?! –Squeals and gushes-

**Sasuke: **OMFG WHAT. SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL.

**Mshinata: **Nu uh.

**Sasuke: **Then how old is she?

**Mshinata: **-silence- I have no idea actually. –Nervous laugh and sweat drops-

**Sasuke: **Exactly.

**Mshinata: **I don't own Naruto!

Sakura wasn't at school the next day. It surprised everyone actually. Hinata had told Sasuke that she had talked to her when she was getting her text book, but she didn't say what they were talking about. Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't pry about what they were talking about.

"Eh…Sakura isn't here today." Ino looked around as she and Hinata walked down the halls. "You think she was sick?"

"M-maybe." Hinata lied. Actually, Sakura was most likely completely fine physically but not emotionally. She just needed some time to herself.

"Well, at least we have one less annoyance to deal with." Ino said, waving a finger in the air. Hinata scowled.

"I don't think you should talk so badly with Sakura. You were once friends with her, ne? So…why do you hate her so much?" She asked boldly. Ino closed her eyes and smirked.

"I bet she talks badly about me, too. Considering her group always gives me dirty looks." She retorted, opening her eyes as she started to walk faster.

"B-but…that doesn't mean you have to do the same as well." Hinata said as she tried to catch up. Before Ino or Hinata could say anything more, they already arrived at their classroom. Naruto energetically waved to the two girls (mostly Hinata), Gaara looked up, and Sasuke just sat there. They took their normal seats, but neither of the girls spoke to each other after that.

* * *

"You two are pretty quiet." Sasuke turned around to talk to Hinata. She gave him a nervous smile. Ino looked the other way, not wanting to talk to either of them. Hinata inwardly sighed to herself. Did she upset Ino? She didn't mean to...she was just trying to find out how Ino hated Sakura. Maybe Sakura hurt her? Either way, Hinata thought that Ino should forgive her for whatever she did.

"I HATE THIS SILENCE!" Naruto shouted with his hands pulling out his hair. "IT'S SO…AGGRAVATING!" A book slammed into his face.

"Shut up." Gaara said, removing the book from Naruto's face. He continued to read like nothing happened.

"Y-yes sir…" Naruto said, sniffing his tears away. He shrunk down into his seat as he obeyed the red-haired demon.

* * *

Ino didn't talk to Hinata all day. It bothered Hinata all day. Even though she knew she didn't say anything wrong, Ino was surely bothered by what she said. At the end of the day at her locker, she decided to apologize to Ino. She looked into her locker and took a deep breath.

"What's with the long sigh." Of course, Sasuke didn't ask it like a question. He said it more like a statement.

"I'm going to apologize to Ino-chan…I feel like I hurt her really badly." Hinata said worriedly, turning to him. He raised a brow.

"Even though I don't know what's going on, I'm pretty sure you did nothing wrong." He said. It was like he could read her mind (although it wasn't surprising). "Don't apologize. Let her come to you."

"B-but…!" She tried to come up with a reason why she should apologize. She couldn't come up with anything.

"Exactly. Ino takes things too seriously. She's like a female version of Naruto…except she's not spoiled and not as annoying." He said, scratching the back of his hand.

"B-but…" She tried once more, but there still weren't any words coming out of her mouth. His hand pat her head. He rubbed her head a few times and walked away.

"I'll wait for you at the exit." He said as he walked away. She touched her head where he pat her. It was weird. She felt like it would be better if she listened to him. But still…

"Hinata-chan," Ino called her from behind. She turned around to find an apologetic Ino. Ino said, "G-gomen…" She looked away, "…about that whole Sakura thing. It's just…it's really personal…and I…well…" She didn't really know what to say.

"It's okay." Hinata smiled a little smile. Ino took a deep breath.

"I finally got that out! Now we can go home peacefully!" Ino stretched and headed towards the exit. Hinata smiled even wider. It was good that she and Ino were talking again.

"I told you." Sasuke said as Ino and Hinata opened the exit door. He leaned against the railing of the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

"A-ano…g-gomen…" Hinata bowed to him.

"You told her what?" Ino got up in his face. He twitched.

"Nothing. It's none of your business." He said as he brushed her aside and started to walk home. An angry mark appeared on her temple.

"Tell me!" Ino whined to him as she caught up with him. Hinata smiled even more and caught up with the two. They were like brother and sister.

"I change my mind." Sasuke ignored Ino and talked to Hinata. "She is like Naruto."

"NANI?! HOW CAN YOU COMPARE ME TO…TO…TO…THAT?!" Ino twitched uncontrollably.

"Well, you're both blonde, you both have blue eyes, you both are loud, and you both are _annoying._" He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Hmph. Sasuke-kun, you're not very nice." Ino said, pouting angrily and crossing her arms. Hinata giggled.

"Who said I was nice?" He retorted. Ino was about to say something but he cut her off saying, "Now go away. Hinata and I have another date." He said, looking in Hinata's direction. She looked away, avoiding any eye contact. It had been weird lately. Especially when…

"_You…said to be that you could be very protective…right?" Hinata said quietly. Sasuke looked at her with confused eyes. "…t-then…c-can I…be p-protective a-about you…?" She squeaked out._

What was that?!

"Fine. Fine." Ino sighed. "You're always so protective about Hinata-chan. Hina-chan, please don't fall into the hands of the devil." She whispered the last sentence in Hinata's ear.

"What was that?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Iie. Iie. Nothing." Ino sang. "Have fun!" She said as she ran off before Sasuke could kill her. He sighed loudly.

"Honestly, that girl doesn't talk to you for a whole day and she bursts all her energy out at the end of the day." He said with a scowl on his face. Hinata laughed. Sasuke walked in front of Hinata, leading the way somewhere unfamiliar.

"It's alright. That's Ino-chan, after all." She said. "So where are we going today?" She asked happily. He smirked. She didn't like that smirk.

"Ho…excited for our date?" His smirk grew wider and haughtier. She blushed furiously.

"N-no! I-it's just that…" She tried to explain herself but failed once again.

"Actually…I'd like to go somewhere quiet today." Sasuke said quietly. She was surprised. He'd been trying to get her to go out to fancy restaurants, but now…it seemed like he was really serious about going somewhere quiet.

"W-well…alright." Hinata replied quietly as well. He gently grabbed her hand and led the way. It seemed like they weren't going home to change today.

* * *

"Just tell me please." Hinata pleaded as she was continued to be pulled by Sasuke's firm grip. He tightened his hand around hers.

"No." He plainly said. She scrunched her nose. She had been asking him what they were going to do today and Sasuke hadn't told her anything! She knew it was somewhere quiet, so…it couldn't be a restaurant. Unless…it was a quiet restaurant, but they were still wearing their school uniform. What could it be?

She couldn't ignore her heart rate getting faster and louder as Sasuke continued to drag her somewhere. His hand was tightly around hers…his hand seemed like they weren't going to let go soon. Well, he did say that he was very protective around…

Hinata shook her red and felt her cheeks heat up. She was so weird.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and a small smile crept onto his face. Hinata raised a brow, but then turned to see what he was looking at.

She didn't realize that he had taken her to a bridge that was above a beautiful creek. The sun was setting and the water sparkled like diamonds.

Hinata unconsciously gasped and leaned over the bridge to get a closer look.

"If you fall, I'm not catching you." Sasuke said teasingly. Hinata giggled and smiled.

"I won't fall." She promised him. A blush crept onto her face. The creek was so beautiful…so sparkling. She noticed a mother duck with her little ducklings. Two of the ducklings were fighting with each other while the other ones tried to break them up. The mother duckling finally noticed the little fight and broke up the two fighting ducklings. It seemed like they had forgiven each other and swam away, following their mother duckling. Hinata laughed.

"Ducks have it so easy." Sasuke finally said. This surprised her. She thought she was the only one watching that. "They get to have such a care-free life. We humans always have to worry about school, careers, and…" He paused for a moment and breathed, "…marriage." Hinata blushed at that word.

"W-why would you mention marriage? You wouldn't have to get married." She commented softly.

"Sometimes…I wish I could be an animal…never having to worry about anything…" He ignored her comment. She thought about this. There was something really troubling him and he wouldn't tell her.

"But…to be an animal, you must worry about survival. You must worry about how you should protect yourself to not get yourself eaten or hunted…" Hinata replied with a small voice.

"Hn." She looked up at him and saw him smirking. "I guess you're right." They turned to face the creek again. Hinata was still dazzled by the way the creek sparkled. It seemed so clean and pure.

"Ne…S-Sasuke-sama…" Sasuke lips softly pressed against Hinata's forehead. His hands grabbed her shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze. He kept his lips there for a few moments and slowly backed away.

Hinata's heart was about to burst. What was he doing?!

"I wish I had that sort of freedom." Sasuke said. Hinata's eyes widened. He had a sad smile on his face. The wind was blowing through his hair, hiding his expression. All she could see was his very sad smile. Before she knew it, Sasuke was already gone. She blinked and looked around. She called out to Sasuke but couldn't find him anywhere.

Her heart was aching, her stomach was hurting, and she felt a premonition that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

"Hinata-san!" Neji called out to Hinata with his fake cheery voice, but actually, Hinata thought she had heard _real _cheerfulness in his voice. "I'm so glad that you're not with…Uchiha-san today." He said as she came closer to him.

"Actually…I don't think he's here today." Hinata said worriedly. Neji returned to his old self and raised a brow.

"And you're worried…why?" He asked rudely, crossing his arms. "He's a nuisance and an ignorant, haughty emo." Hinata nervously laughed.

"You could be a little nicer, you know…" She said quietly.

"I know," He said, "but I don't feel like it."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Neji-senpai."

"Ah. Ohayo gozaimasu, Haruno-san." Neji gave Sakura his fake, innocent smile. Sakura smiled back slightly and then shifted her gaze towards Hinata.

"Ohayo, Hinata-san. Is Naruto here today?" Sakura asked calmly. Hinata was surprised by her calmness. You would think she'd be the type to break down crying, saying her ex's name.

"I'm actually not sure." Hinata answered back politely.

"Probably not. If he was here, he'd be causing quite a ruckus, ne?" Neji said in his sickeningly sweet voice.

"Oh…I see." Sakura answered quietly. "Well," she started to brighten up, "I'll see you in class, Hinata-san." She smiled cheerfully at her and practically skipped to her locker. Neji raised a brow.

"What the hell. She must be bipolar." Hinata nudged Neji in the stomach. "What?"

"That's not very nice to say. After all, she's nicer now, isn't she?" She scolded Neji. He shrugged.

"I guess."

After Ino, Naruto, and Gaara arrived to school, it became louder. There still was no sign of Sasuke. The students filled into their homerooms. Hinata was impatient and started tapping her pencil on her desk. The more impatient she was, the more she tapped her pencil.

"What's wrong, Hina-chan? Worried about Sa-su-ke-kun?" Ino spelled out his name. Hinata's face instantly turned red.

"Iie! Impossible I'm just tired of waiting on the sensei…besides, Sasuke-kun wasn't feeling very well yesterday." Hinata stammered and continued to tap her pencil.

"Someone's anxious this morning." Gaara commented as he read his usual book.

"G-Gaara-kun…" Hinata said.

"Dammit. Stop worrying about Sasuke!" Naruto practically shouted. "He's fine. He can go be emo and he'll be fine. He can go cut himself as many times as he wants to, but he won't die. I know for a fact that Sasuke-teme won't die that easily." Many Sasuke fan club members gasped and shout a deathly glare at Naruto while Hinata panicked. An angry mark appeared on Ino's temple and she smacked him on the back of his head.

"Baka. Sasuke-kun isn't that desperate to die." Ino scolded and crossed her arms.

"Not yet." Gaara commented once more. Ino shot a deadly glare at Gaara for his rudeness.

"Okay, settle down, students." Kakashi sensei entered the classroom with his usual hidden smile behind his mask. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei." Everyone greeted him.

"Even though it's the end of the week, our new student couldn't wait to start on Monday. She decided to start today." Kakashi announced.

"Who the hell would be _excited_ for school?" Naruto muttered under his breath. Gaara and Ino nodded in agreement.

"Okay Uchiha," Kakashi called, "bring her in." Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she heard Sasuke's name. He was alright after all.

Sasuke walked in the classroom with a girl. He casually put his hand behind her back and seemed like he was slightly pushing her along. All the boys started whistling (including Naruto) as the girl walked in. She blushed heavily and looked towards Kakashi for help. He just nervously smiled at her.

"Everyone, this is Karin Momozono." Kakashi pointed to the blushing, black haired girl. (I just made up the last name). Hinata started to feel an ominous feeling about her, despite the new girl's innocent look. She didn't know what…it was just an instinct.

"H-hello everyone…I…I hope to be friends with everyone." She bowed deeply. Sasuke rolled his eyes. She lifted her head and looked down at the floor.

"She seems just like you, Hinata-chan." Ino whispered to Hinata. "She's pretty, don't you think?"

Of course she was pretty. She wouldn't be with Sasuke. That's what Hinata was thinking anyway.

Hinata had to admit though…she was more than beautiful. She had slightly long red hair that was a bit spiky. She wore little square glasses that seemed to attract attention, rather than avoiding it. She was about Hinata's size, but she had the most beautiful legs. They were so white and just…perfect. Her eyes were black like Sasuke's but seemed to have more feeling in it.

Again, Hinata felt like Karin Momozono was not good news.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!! –Bows deeply-

**Sasuke: **You better be, fool.

**Mshinata: **I was so busy. Also, I was hooked to _Romeo X Juliet _and I couldn't help but watch it. I'm still watching it, too. Isn't Romeo just adorable? –Sighs- OH, and Tybalt! xD Juliet's my hero. She's just gorgeous.

**Ino: **Her long hair is so flowing. Her hair is so pretty in a ponytail. –Gushes with **Mshinata-**

**Sasuke: **You two are weird.

**Sai: **You're just jealous because you aren't as hot as Romeo.

**Sasuke: **Uhhh. That sounds weird coming from your mouth.

**Sai: **Shut your mouth, dick wad. –Smiles-

**Mshinata: **O-KAYYY…before Sasuke and Sai kill themselves, please review!


	19. Announcement and Preview

**Mshinata: **Okay. I'm truly truly sorry for not updating for the past...months. o.o This isn't an update, but I PROMISE you I will update soon. :D School's almost out. That's mainly the reason why I haven't been updating. It's because of school. I'm sorry. -bows- I really should write TWO chapters to make it up to my lovely readers. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm going to start on a new fan fic. The reason why is to take a break from _Only Serve Me. _So, I will give you a little preview of my new story. Please enjoy!

"Neji...!" The girl whined as she tugged on his sleeve. She was literally on top of him on the couch...except they were sitting upright. This made Neji Hyuuga's little cousin shiver.

"Gomen, gomen," Neji said playfully, "but I have a little cousin to take care of. Please understand." He placed his finger under her chin and tickled the girl. The girl giggled.

"Oh...fine." The girl giggled again. "But promise me you'll repay me tomorrow...with something..._more _exciting." She seductively said as she placed her arms around his neck. He smiled a gentleman's smile.

"Your wish is my command, Ojou-sama." He said as he removed the girl's arms around him. She slowly head her way out the door. Neji sighed, frustrated. "Gomenasai, Hinata. I didn't mean for you to see that." He looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"I thought you said this was a dance club, not a...well...you know." His little cousin named, Hinata, said. Neji smiled at her gently. He got up from the couch that he was sitting on and walked towards the table she was sitting at. The dance club that Hinata's cousin, Neji, ran was closed after those hours, but apparently Neji was busy doing something...else. He sat down on a chair across from her. He swiftly took a lock of her hair and kissed it. "You know you're my only Hime-sama." Hinata blushed.

"Stop. Don't try to flatter me, Nii-san." She crossed her arms and pouted. Neji let go of the strands of hair and sighed.

"It was worth a try." He said with a laugh. She whipped her hair around and glared at him.

"Why couldn't you call me _after _you were done with your...job?" Hinata hesitated on the last word. Neji laughed again. It seemed to Hinata that Neji was really happy tonight. She rolled her eyes as she thought about what just happened.

"It's not a job. It's a career. You'll understand that once you get older." Neji said seriously. Hinata looked at him as if he were an outer-space monkey.

"A _career_?" She repeated. "So...pleasing girls with your body and lips is a career?" Neji frowned at her.

"You know I don't enjoy it. It's exhausting. I'd rather just run the dance club." He said with an irritated voice.

"Yeah...with all the sweat, I bet you're exhausted." Hinata muttered to herself, looking away. Neji glared at her.

"It's not like that. You know I'm still chaste. I stop girls when they try to get...under there." He said. "I'm only twenty-one after all." He grinned a crooked smile. "Besides, I don't have to do that job except I want you to continue going to that private school." Neji cupped her cheek. "I care about your education _and _safety. Doing this job after hours at the dance club makes me able to pay for your tuition." Hinata hated it when Neji played the "guilty card." She sighed and immediately knew she was feeling guilty.

"I understand..." She said quietly. He immediately smiled.

"Good. The year's almost over. Do you want to work here in the summer?" Neji asked her happily. She gaped at him. "It would put the stress off my hands. Besides, I might even quit doing my my seductive job to girls if you do." She frowned and sighed.

"Fine...if it gets you to stop doing that, then I will." She said confidently. He smiled.

"Great," Neji said, "I'll tell you about the dance club tomorrow morning."

* * *

Hinata walked to school the next morning, yawning. The club ran a little late last night because of Neji's second...job. She understood that Neji had to do that for her sake, but that job with the women sometimes worried her. What if he couldn't stop a woman from stripping him? Would he be able to stay chaste?

She sighed and continued on to the private school.

Konoha Private School was a school where only the rich and talented went. For example, Sakura Haruno was one of the richest heirs in the whole entire city. Ino Yamanaka was an actress that was beginning to be noticed by all sorts of movie-goers. Temari Subaku was a dancer and acted at a theater.

And then, there was Sasuke Uchiha. He was probably the most famous person at Konoha Private School. He was the lead singer of his group. Every girl would scream for his name when he'd walk by them. Lines of girls would greet him when he came to school with his band. It wasn't like Hinata hated that, but sometimes it was annoying.

Hinata was seen as a poor person as the richest of the rich students looked down on her. Although to be honest, she was middle-class.

"Ohayo, Hina-chan!" Her best friend, TenTen, waved energetically at her as Hinata approached the school. TenTen glomped her and snuggled against her cheek. Hinata was too tired to push TenTen off of her. Hinata yawned. Her best friend noticed her tiredness. "What's wrong? Didn't get enough sleep again?" Hinata nodded sleepily. TenTen smiled worriedly. "Well, school will wake you up! C'mon." She pulled Hinata along.

Just when they were about to enter the huge school building, a bunch of girls started screaming and squealing.

"Ugh. I just wish we could live _without _him." TenTen rolled her eyes.

"What's happening?" Hinata asked sleepily.

"Just ignore it. Let's go!" TenTen dragged Hinata along.

"Sasuke-sama!" All the girls screamed as the said Uchiha came out of the limo with his band. Sasuke didn't even open his eyes to meet any of the girls' gazes. He just kept walking on towards the school building.

**Mshinata: **So I hope you truly enjoyed this preview. :D I promise you. I will update SOON. As soon as possible! Even if it kills me! I will update!


	20. No More

**Mshinata: **I'm a horrible person for not updating. –Sad-

**Sasuke: **Yes.

**Mshinata: **Anyways, I love those voters for voting on which story I should write next. xD Actually, my personal favorite is the one where Hinata is banished by the Uchiha family. I wanna write that! But oh well. I'll go in the direction that my lovely readers want me to. Anyways…who loves the Korean singing group, _Kara_?!

**Sasuke: **o.O. You're Korean?

**Mshinata: **Nooo, I'm Viet, but still, I love them! xD

**Ino: **They're all gorgeous!! –Sighs-

**Mshinata: **I know. My friend made me like them. Blah.

**Ino: Mshinata-chan **does not own Naruto!

"Karin-chan is so pretty…" Naruto daydreamed. A trail of drool started coming from his mouth. An angry mark appeared on Ino's temple, but she held in her anger.

"What pisses me off is that Sasuke was _touching _her. Sasuke is Hinata's, after all." She whispered the last part, crossing her arms.

"You know Sasuke's growing up." Gaara observed, looking up at the ceiling. Naruto, Ino, and even Hinata looked at Gaara with raised brows. He spoke like an old man, observing Sasuke like that.

"What do you mean, Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked gently. He looked at her with a serious expression.

"You know…the marrying age." Gaara said bluntly. Ino and Naruto's jaws dropped down to the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Gaara. Everyone in the halls looked at Naruto like he was some crazy dude. "He's not marrying that girl! She still has many choices, you know!" Ino and Gaara sweat dropped.

"I thought you loved Hinata-chan." Ino sighed, putting her hands on her hips. Hinata started turning nervous. Naruto started sweating and realized at the things he just said.

"I...I still love you, Hinata-chan!" He immediately grabbed her hands in his hands. "This won't change anything! That Karin Momozono is not as beautiful as you!" Hinata sweat dropped.

"Stop it, baka." Gaara hit Naruto with a book. "You're making her feel uncomfortable." Naruto rubbed the place where Gaara hit his head. Naruto pouted and mumbled something incoherent. "Hey, we're going to the cafeteria first. You want us to save you seats?" Gaara asked Ino. She nodded.

The two guys left and Ino immediately asked, "You're worried, aren't you?" Hinata was surprised. Wow. Ino was a mind reader. Hinata nodded slowly. "It's alright. Sasuke-kun probably doesn't like that girl."

"But…it's like you said before, Ino-chan," Hinata said quietly. "She's just like me…"

"T-that's not true!" Ino waved her hands in front of her and sweat dropped. "You're way prettier and you don't stutter that much anymore! Also…I think you've turned into an outgoing person! So…don't be down…Hina-chan!"

"Hey, you guys going to lunch?" Sasuke walked up to them with the…new girl. She was smiling with such a gentle composure that Ino and Hinata couldn't help but blush. She was like an angel!

"Yeah. Let's go, Hina-chan." Ino immediately turned the other way and dragged away Hinata. Sasuke raised a brow at their weird behavior. The new girl whispered something to Sasuke with a worried expression. He shook his head and whispered something back to her. She sighed of relief.

Hinata didn't like the way they were speaking to each other…not that she was jealous or anything! She shook her head, so she could get rid of those thoughts. Before she knew it, she was already in the cafeteria.

"Ne, Hinata-chan…" Ino said while they were waiting in the lunch line. She was fidgeting a little, Hinata noticed. She wondered if there was something wrong with her.

"What's wrong, Ino-chan?" She asked gently.

"There's something about that girl…I know I've seen her somewhere, but it's not just that. It's something about her attitude…" Ino seemed to mutter to herself. "Do you know her?" Ino looked up at her. Hinata shook her head.

"Not at all. I barely remember seeing all sorts of important people while I was in the Hyuuga family." She laughed nervously. Ino laughed.

"It's alright. It's just…I don't trust her. Just be careful, Hinata-chan. If I'm not here, she might do something dangerous to you." She said seriously.

"I…don't…okay." Hinata said quietly. They both bought their lunches and said thank you to the lunch ladies. They headed towards the table with Gaara, Naruto, and…no Sasuke. Hinata inwardly frowned.

As soon as the two girls sat down, everyone around them started whispering. Ino raised a brow at this. Gaara ignored it and continued to eat his lunch in silence. Naruto obliviously looked all around him, seeing what the commotion was. Hinata was trying to ignore it, but she failed.

"What's up with everyone?" Ino asked as quietly as possible.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gaara said in a low voice. Ino shook her head. "Rumors are going around about the girl with Sasuke. Karin…whatever. They say that maybe her sister or…his girlfriend…or…his fiancé." Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened.

"G-girlfriend?!" Naruto stood up and shouted loudly. Everyone turned to look at him and then looked away, continuing to gossip. An angry mark appeared on Gaara's temple. He forcefully pulled Naruto down to his seat and smacked him with a book.

"Why are you so surprised? I told you he was at a marrying age." Gaara said, still in a low tone.

"Well…the Uchiha family is like that…they always set up arranged marriages." Ino said, sipping her juice. "But I wonder why Sasuke-kun is going first. I mean…isn't Itachi the main heir?"

"Yes…but Sasuke-kun has to prepare, just in case there's something wrong with Itachi-san." Hinata said politely.

"Ehhh…Sasuke-teme's sure mysterious, ne?" Naruto said with a pretzel stick in his mouth. He sighed. "I'm so jealous…"

"Like we said, I thought you loved Hinata..." Gaara looked at him.

"Of course I do." Hinata's sweat dropped. Naruto continued, "I mean like…I'm jealous that he gets to marry the girl he loves." An angry mark appeared on Ino's temple. She smacked him.

"Have you been listening to us at all? It's an ARRANGED marriage. Did you get that in your thick head yet?" She knocked on his head. He mumbled a yes and other incoherent things about getting brain damage.

"I should talk to him." Hinata said confidently. Everyone turned to her. Ino and Naruto gaped. Gaara's eyes widened and then he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Good luck, ne." He said with a smile as he ate his cookie.

* * *

Hinata walked home alone today. Sasuke was obviously with Karin and she didn't want to take any chances talking to him in front of her. This had to be done one-on-one. She didn't even want Mikoto or Itachi hearing.

She unlocked the estate, surprised to find it empty. She called out everyone's names, but nobody answered. She slightly frowned.

She headed towards her room while she pondered about what she should make for dinner. She unconsciously turned her head towards Sasuke's room. Hinata didn't know why…but lately, she had been thinking about him a lot. She was curious to why Sasuke left her in the park that day. She was curious why he started talking about ducks and their lives.

Then she heard voices.

Hinata started walking towards his room but stopped. She couldn't be eavesdropping. It was rude and it was none of her business…but it was in Sasuke's room. She had the right, right? She was _his _maid after all.

She nodded to herself and stood closely by the door, listening.

"…of yours is really getting on my nerves." She heard Sasuke's voice saying that. Was there someone in there with him?

"I'm sorry…I'm just trying to be the girl you want." Hinata immediately knew it was Karin's voice. What was she doing in his room?! She blushed. He wasn't doing indecent things, right?!

"Tch. What do you mean." Sasuke said in his monotone voice. Hinata heard some shifting in the room and her heart beat faster. She just wanted to slam the door open and see what was going on.

"I know how you look at her." Karin said.

"Look at whom?" He asked.

"You know." She replied.

"Ahh." Was all Sasuke said.

"You may be hard to read by some people…but I see right through you. That's what I like about you. You're mysterious…and you never reveal your thoughts…not even to the one that you _truly _love." Karin said. Hinata's eyes widened. Sasuke loved somebody? Her hands clenched and she shut her eyes. "And I want to become that person…"

"The only reason you want to become that person is to make a pact with your parents' company. You don't love me." Sasuke said coldly.

"That's not true. You're the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on." She said passionately. Hinata didn't want to hear anymore. She took a step away from the door.

"Isn't that thing called lust?" Sasuke replied.

"Then, let me ask you one thing. Why did you agree with this marriage? Why don't you go with your loved one?" Karin asked.

"Because…we live in different worlds." Sasuke said plainly. Karin scoffed.

"That's so cliché. If you love her, then tell her." She said. "You're a stupid boy who doesn't know anything about women."

"First you say you love me. Now you're criticizing me? Are you bi-polar?" He asked.

"Marry me." She said forcefully. "If you're _that _weak, then marry me. You don't need her, right? Since you didn't tell her your true feelings. Marry me…now." (A/N: -listens to Bad Woman by _F.T. Island _xD.)

* * *

"Looks like Hinata-chan didn't make dinner." Mikoto said to herself as she entered the kitchen. "Mmm, I guess we can go out to eat." She said happily to herself.

"Okaa-san," Sasuke greeted her. Mikoto nodded at him. He said, "Where's dinner?" She sighed and pouted.

"Don't be so rude, Sasu-chan." She said childishly. "We're going out to eat, today."

"Where's Hinata?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure." She placed a finger on her mouth. "Maybe she's in her room. Wait…haven't you been home? You should know." She looked at him.

"I was busy talking with Karin." He said. Her smile faded and her face turned serious.

"Did you do something indecent to her?" His mother immediately asked. An angry mark appeared on his temple.

"No. Don't even think about that." He said, disgusted as he sat down at the dinner table.

"Can you go check on Hinata-chan? I'm worried about her. Also, use your _gentle _voice. Girls are very delicate." She said sweetly.

"Fine." He said with an irritated voice. He walked back to the hallway and to Hinata's room. He was already in a bad mood after the talk with Karin. He was so glad that she left right after that. He knew about his feelings, but…whatever. It didn't concern Karin. "Oi, Hinata." There was no answer. Sasuke was already fed up about the talk with Karin and didn't want to deal with this right now. "Hey, I order you to answer me."

"Hai…" The muffled voice of Hinata said.

"Don't tell me you're sad. Women…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Please don't bother me right now, Sasuke-sama." She said politely. An angry mark appeared on his temple.

"I will bother you if I want to. I'm coming in." Sasuke slammed the door open and found a tired-looking Hinata on her bed. She was lying on her stomach on her bed, hugging her pillow to her face. Her eyes were glossy and dazed…as if she just woke up from a long nap. "What's up with you?" He asked coldly. She shook her head.

"It's nothing." She said, looking at him. She smiled sadly.

"Tell me." He said sternly. He lowered the irritation in his voice, because he noticed her sadness. She shook her head.

"I don't want to trouble Sasuke-sama who's always protected me…" She said quietly. He put his hand on her head.

"Hey," He started, "too late." She looked up at him and he smirked. She couldn't help but smile.

"But really…it's nothing." She said, sitting up. She took his hand and held it. "You don't need to worry about me anymore, Sasuke-sama." He felt his heart beat faster while she held his hand. He also felt his heart sank a little because of her comment…but he didn't know why.

* * *

Neji stood in front of the school at night. He leaned against the school building with his hands in his pockets. He took out his cell phone and checked the time. It was really late. He didn't know why he could've just said he was busy. But apparently, this was urgent.

Neji looked up to see a panting Hinata. She ran up the stairs and up to him.

"So…what's the emergency?" He asked as he held her shoulders. She shook her head.

"I want to…apologize." Hinata said after she caught her breath. He raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I want to re-join the family." Hinata said confidently.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Yes. I know this is a short chapter. Dx I'm sorry. –Bows- But I'm really glad I updated. Anyways, I think I want to write two stories at the same time. Right now, I'm really inspired so…not only will I be writing that other story but another one as well. So please wait for me!

**Ino: Mshinata **fighting! Please give her lovely reviews.


	21. No Going Back

**Mshinata: **-is scared and laughs nervously- I'm updating! Dx Please don't kill me, **White Jade-san. **It's okay. I've gotten a lot of inspiration after listening to a lot of music and watching T.V. shows…

**Sasuke: **The music you listen to nowadays is mostly Korean, and the so called "T.V. shows" are actually Korean dramas…aren't they?

**Mshinata: **…maybe…

**Sasuke: **Omg.

**Mshinata: **What's wrong with Korean stuff?! I've been really obsessed with that sort of thing lately. –Sweat drops- Every time I listen to I Am by _Kara, _it gives me the chills. The song is so sad…-sniff-

**Naruto: **_Big Bang _owns. –Nods-

**Mshinata: **Ehhh…I like their music. I'm just more of a _DBSK/TVXQ _fan.

**Ino: **-screams- I LOVE YUNHO!

**Mshinata: **I LOVE JAEJOONG! xD

**Sasuke: **…

**Mshinata: **I know you love Jaejoong too, Sasuke. –Looks at Sasuke-

**Naruto: Mshinata **does not own Naruto…or Jaejoong…sadly…

"You want to…what?!" Neji squeezed her shoulders tightly. He was in disbelief. She and Sasuke had gone through the whole fighting thing just a few weeks…or months ago. Now she wanted to rejoin the family?! "Wait…why?!"

"I know Otou-sama's intentions…" Hinata looked down. "I know he knows that I don't belong with the Uchiha family…and I think he's right…" She said the last part quietly. She didn't want to look in the eyes.

"…you know…I really do care about you, Hinata-hime…but…is this really your choice? Did the Uchiha punk kick you out of the house?" An angry mark appeared on Neji's temple. She shook her head without looking up.

"This is my choice, Nii-san." She looked up at him with a confident look on her face. His eyes widened. He let go of her shoulders.

"I still…can't believe it. You went all through that trouble…to get your freedom…and now…you want to go back…?" He said. He looked away. "You know how much I had to go through to try to get you back?! Now, you're freely doing this on your own?! You know, this would've been easier!" He yelled at her. She flinched but accepted the scolding. "Gah…I'm sorry." His hand held his face. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, Hime." She shook her head.

"You have the right to. I know I've caused you, Otou-sama…and even Hanabi-chan trouble…I'll accept any punishment Otou-sama gives me." She said with a strong look on her face. Neji sighed.

"If that's what you want…" Neji said, unsure.

* * *

Gaara walked into the school, early as usual. He opened his locker and got out whatever books he needed for the day. The school was practically empty except for the teachers and staff members who were getting ready for class as well. After he gathered his books, he headed towards his homeroom. He sat down in his desk and started reading a book.

He liked going to school early. There was no noisy Naruto and no emo Sasuke. After a few minutes of silent reading, the school and the classrooms started to fill up.

Just when Gaara was getting to the climatic part in the book, there was-

"GAAAARAAAAA!!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. A few angry marks appeared on his temple and he angrily slammed his book shut. "OHAYO GOZAIMASU!!!" He said happily as he entered the classroom. He walked towards Gaara with that idiotic smile on his face. As he came closer, angry marks started to fill Gaara's temple. "Hey Gaara! What's up?!" He said energetically.

"I know what's going to go up somewhere…" Gaara muttered acidly. Naruto blinked and pouted.

"What's wrong, Mr. Grumpy-Pants?" Naruto asked with the pout still on his face. Gaara smacked Naruto with the book so hard that there was a mark on his face. "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Naruto screamed. Gaara smirked widely. Everyone in the classroom started to laugh except for Sakura and her group, but Sakura couldn't help but smile.

Ino entered the classroom and sighed. As she came in the classroom, everyone noticed her dark aura and turned away.

"Yo Ino-chan!!!" Naruto waved quickly at her. Ino shot a glare in Naruto's direction, but he just kept on smiling and waving. "WHAT'S UP?!" He said as she walked towards them. She sighed deeply.

"Guess who isn't here today." She said sadly and sat down beside Gaara.

"…Sasuke!" Naruto pointed. She shook her head. He thought again and said, "…Sasuke!" He said again. Ino banged her head on the desk.

"You should get used to his ignorance and stupidity." Gaara told Ino. Naruto pouted angrily at him.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He crossed his arms and looked at Gaara.

"It means what it's supposed to mean. Are you really that stupid?" Gaara replied and continued to read his book.

"I knew you were in a bad mood this morning!" Naruto said obviously, pointing at him.

"Really! What made you think that?" Gaara said, obviously sarcastic. He smiled at Naruto and it made Naruto uncomfortable. His sweat dropped.

"Hinata's not here! It's Hinata!" Ino said finally, tired of the boys' bickering. Naruto's eyes widened.

"WHAT. REALLY?!" Naruto looked around the room, trying to find Hinata's petite figure and failed. He immediately frowned. "Where is my precious Hinata-chan?!"

"Didn't you guys hear about what happened to her?" Sakura walked towards them, for once, not with her group of friends. Ino glared at her, Gaara ignored her, and Naruto looked the other way.

"What do you know that we don't know? It's not like Hinata immediately became friends with you." Ino said, scathing.

"Hinata's gone. She's never coming back to this school." Sakura said, ignoring Ino's rude remark. Gaara looked up from his book and Naruto just crossed his arms, listening. He was actually serious for once.

"What?!" Ino grabbed Sakura by the shirt. "Did you do something to her?!" Sakura stayed calm and removed Ino from her.

"No. It's all over the news. I'm guessing none of you pay attention to the news, ne?" Sakura said plainly.

"The news always has depressing things to talk about. It ruins my mood." Naruto said seriously, not even looking once at Sakura. Sakura's heart throbbed, but she ignored it. She closed her eyes and tried to regain her composure.

"Well…Hinata's returned to the Hyuuga family." Sakura cleared her throat and said. Ino's eyes widened while Naruto's hands fisted.

oO0Oo

"Hinata-hime needs friends too, Hiashi-sama…I mean that's just my opinion." Neji said. He was kneeling in front of Hiashi who was in his usual chair in his usual room. Hiashi turned to him with a look in his eyes that was unpredictable. Neji gulped, scared that he revealed his thoughts.

"No. You are allowed to go to that school, because you are more mature…not naïve." Hiashi said. "Hinata has learned her lesson. She has to be home schooled." He said harshly.

"What's…her punishment?" Neji reluctantly asked, looking down at the wooden floor. A sly smile was placed across Hiashi's face. Neji shivered.

"That is for you to find out." Hiashi said plainly and stood up. "Please tell Hanabi and Hinata to get ready for lunch."

"H-hai…Hiashi-sama." Neji said, standing up and bowing.

* * *

Hinata sat on her old bed. She caressed her hand across the bed sheets. It had been so long since she had been in this room. Has it been months…even weeks?

Her old bedroom was the same as well. It was plain but quaint. It was small. Sure she was the heiress, but…her father had never spoiled her. Her old desk was there. Everything was in its place…but it didn't seem like home. Her hands fisted.

"Hinata-hime, lunch is ready." Neji called her and knocked on the door. He opened the door and let himself in. He sat down next to her on her bed. He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Stop it." She muttered.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently. She cringed and sighed.

"Stop making me regret." She said. He lifted his head off her shoulder.

"I'm just making sure you don't make a mistake." He said and stood up. He put one of his hands in his pocket.

"I'm not. This is my final decision. I'll do whatever for Otou-sama." Hinata said sternly. "I thought you wanted me to go home." Neji smiled weakly at her.

"Sure I did, but…only if you weren't so depressed about it." He said plainly. She stood up, furious.

"I'm not depressed! I'm completely ecstatic! Can't you tell?!" She shouted at him. She was towering over him and he leaned back a little.

"Yes. I can tell you're _totally _ecstatic." He laughed, standing straight again. "Anyways, lunch is ready. Let's go." He said, heading towards the door.

"Right…" She sighed and followed him out.

* * *

Tsunade slept on her desk…again. She had a party last night and had a mad hangover. She didn't want anybody to bother her…even if it was her assistant, Shizune. She was dreaming of herself going to Las Vegas and winning a lot of money. She drooled and smiled in her sleep. Shizune saw all of this and cleared her throat. Tsunade didn't hear her, so Shizune did it louder. It still didn't wake the principal up.

"T-Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled.

"No, I didn't cheat!" Tsunade popped her head up and said, still a little dazed. "Eh…oh it's you." Tsunade looked at Shizune and rolled her eyes. An angry mark appeared on Shizune's temple.

"Tsunade-sama, you have students who want to see you." Shizune said politely, trying to hold in her anger.

"Tell them to go away." Tsunade put her head on her desk again.

"You sleep and I take away your sake." Shizune warned. Tsunade immediately popped her head up.

"Tell those sweet students to come in!" She said in her fake sweet and excited voice. Shizune rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes ma'am." She replied and opened the door.

"Obaa-chan!" Naruto cried glomping Tsunade.

"Get…off me…you brat!" Tsunade yelled, pushing him off.

"Gomenasai for his behavior, Tsunade-sama." Gaara said, bowing.

"Ehh. It's fine. I'm used to it." She said, rolling her eyes. "So…what brings a brat," Naruto frowned, "a smarty-pants," Gaara ignored her, "and a prep here?" Ino frowned as well. She cleared her throat.

"We wanted to ask you about a certain student…uhm…Hyuuga Hinata?" Ino asked politely and carefully.

"Whoever her guardians are have forbidden information about Hyuuga Hinata to be leaked." Tsunade said, finally serious.

"Eh?! But I'm your nephew! You _have _to at least tell me!" Naruto whined. Tsunade glared at him.

"Usually I would, but her guardians have forbid us to give out any information on what happened to her. Not even her previous guardians have been told. They said that if I did tell anybody about what happened to her, I would be in big trouble…I might lose my job!" Tsunade said, panicking.

"How is that possible?! You're the principal! Don't you have like…a lot of power over people?" Ino retorted. Tsunade smiled…then frowned.

"Yes, I do. Unfortunately, Hinata's new guardians are so powerful that even _I _don't have power over them." Tsunade sighed. Naruto and Ino looked worriedly at each other.

"Well then, thank you, Tsunade-sama, for your time. We're sorry for troubling you." Gaara bowed. Ino and Naruto looked over to Gaara.

"How can you lose so easily, Gaara?! We must fight!" Naruto whispered to him. Ino nodded, agreeing with him.

"We're leaving now." Gaara dragged Naruto out of the principal's office and Ino followed. The door closed behind them.

"Why did you just leave like that?!" Naruto shouted at him. Gaara sighed.

"Isn't it obvious who her guardians are?" He replied. Naruto and Ino blinked at him.

"How are we supposed to know who her guardians are?! For all we know, she might've been kidnapped!" Ino panicked. Gaara smirked.

"Tsunade-sama helped us without telling us anything about Hinata's whereabouts…" He simply said, walking down the hallway. Naruto and Ino looked at each other and followed him.

"What do you mean?" They both asked at the same time.

"You'll see." He said as his smirk widened.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the coach, reading a magazine. There was no use in going to school. He was going to see Karin who he was already annoyed with. Why did his father have to set up such a stupid arranged marriage? He angrily flipped a page and continued to read his magazine.

"Tadaima!" Itachi said happily as he opened the front door. "Eh?" He looked over at Sasuke's sitting figure. "Why are you home, ditcher?"

"Don't be a hypocrite. You skip classes all the time." Sasuke said as he threw the magazine to the side and stood up. He headed towards the kitchen, wanting to find something to eat. Itachi pouted.

"Don't be so mean to your older brother! Besides…it's not like I need them anyway." He rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of water. Sasuke watched his brother gulp down the water in disgust.

"You know. That's called being conceited." He said, opening the refrigerator. He grabbed a can of soda and closed the refrigerator shut.

"It's not called being conceited if it's true." Itachi said with a smirk on his face. He stole the can of soda from his brother, snapped it open, and began gulping that down.

"Why are you so happy?" Sasuke said, holding his anger in.

"Why are you so stupid?" Itachi retorted, crushing the can and throwing it away. An angry mark appeared on Sasuke's temple. He crossed his arms. "And that wasn't just random." Itachi said.

"What?" Sasuke asked. His brother was weird…and unpredictable.

"You know. I think it would've been better if you went to school." Itachi said, contemplating. "Hmm…" Sasuke raised a brow.

"And why is that?" He asked. Itachi clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"I thought you watched the news." He said. "…maybe getting the news in school would be better…" He said to himself.

"Wait…what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Maybe you should ask Okaa-san…or Otou-san…" Itachi said, smirking. "You really are an oblivious brat." Sasuke twitched.

"What are you talking about?! You're just spewing trash over there!" He pointed to where Itachi was standing (which was about two feet away from him).

"Okay then. Here's my point," Itachi leaned on the kitchen counter in front of him as well, "go to school. You'll find your answer." He smiled and then walked away. He headed towards his room. Sasuke stood there, looking stupid.

"What answer?!" He muttered to himself, fisting his hands.

* * *

Gaara was the first to knock on the Hyuuga estate's huge door. It was a traditional Japanese estate. Ino and Naruto gaped at how huge the estate was. It was bigger than Sasuke and Naruto's house combined!

"I've always thought that my house was big…but this is just…!" Naruto tried to find the right word but failed. Ino just stood there, looking at the house.

"Haven't you been here before?" Gaara asked Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"I was too busy paying attention to the old geezer and that Neji to look at the house." He mumbled.

There was no answer at the door. Ino gulped. She was afraid yet confident at the same time. Was that even possible?

"M-maybe no one's home. Let's go!" Ino said, grabbing Naruto's arm. Gaara had a firm grip on Naruto's shoulder which stopped Ino from going.

"No. In an estate like this, at least ten people have to be home at all times." Gaara said. Naruto nodded, agreeing with him. Ino sighed.

"Why are you so confident in finding Hinata-chan, Gaara?" Ino asked him. He looked at her then at Naruto. He smirked.

"I'm doing this for a friend." He said, looking at Naruto. Naruto smiled with bright and sparkly eyes.

"Really?!" He said, clasping his hands together, still staring at Gaara with awe. An angry mark appeared on Ino's temple.

"I'm a SasuHina supporter!" Ino raised her hand. "So now I don't like you, Gaara…you NaruHina follower." She said, glaring at him.

"What's a SasuHina…Naru…Hina?" Naruto said, crossing his arms and thinking hard. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Don't make him think too hard." He told Ino. She nodded.

"Right…I forgot." She said with a sheepish laugh. Gaara knocked harder on the door. The door slowly opened with a face that Naruto didn't like very much.

"Yes? Oh…it's you." Neji said, referring more to Naruto. They locked gazes with each other and glared hard.

"Neji-senpai, is Hinata-chan there?" Ino asked politely and sweetly, trying to charm him with her cuteness. He raised a brow.

"Why does that concern you?" He questioned back, feeling awkward at Ino's sweetness. Gaara smirked.

"So she is in there." He said.

"I never said that." Neji said.

"But you just asked us why it concerned us. That just gave us an indirect answer to saying that she _is _in there." Gaara replied. Everyone looked at Gaara.

"Gaara, you're _way _too smart." Naruto said.

"We have to see her." Ino said confidently.

"Even if I let you, it wouldn't make a difference." Neji said, giving in. Ino gave up her sweet act and got up in his face.

"Listen you; we know you've been trying to get her to come home! Don't try to act all high and mighty just because you come from the Hyuuga family!" She yelled at him. Neji was surprised at this and smirked. He closed his eyes.

"I'm not that cruel to forcefully bring her back home…maybe Hiashi-sama is, but I'm not." He said. She got even angrier and grabbed him by the shirt.

"What are you talking about?! You came to our school, pretended to be someone that we didn't know, and tried to steal Hinata-chan away! And now you say you're not _cruel_?! What kind of person are you?!" She threw her hands off of him and looked the other way.

"Ino…calm down." Gaara said gently.

"No! I won't calm down! Hinata-chan is my best friend!" She yelled at Gaara, turned back to face Neji and said, "She's been hurting so much because of this family! She doesn't even deserve to see _your _face!" She poked Neji in the chest. Neji stayed calm.

"Even though Ino is acting all crazy right now," Naruto said bluntly, "I agree with her." He said seriously.

"Would you," Neji looked at Ino with a fierce glare, "stop yelling at me? Go yell at Hinata-hime, then. She came home _by her own will._ I will always protect her…and I must oblige with her opinions. She went home by herself. No one influenced her…not even me." He said truthfully.

"You're…you're lying right? Hinata-chan would never do that…right?" Ino said, trembling. Naruto was also in disbelief.

"What…we went through all that trouble…and she still came back?!" He shouted and dropped to the ground. Gaara stayed calm.

"Like I said," Neji started to head towards the door, "you won't be able to change her mind. This was her own choice…you can't do anything." He said firmly and closed the door on them.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…-singing-

**Sasuke: **What are you doing.

**Mshinata: **Singing a song from _Super Junior! _

**Sasuke: **What's up with you and Korean music…

**Mshinata: **It's addicting. Dx _Kara's_ comeback is July 31st! Also, their music video teaser comes out tomorrow! :D Please always support _Kara_! Be a part of Kamilia!

**Sasuke: **What's…Kamilia?

**Mshinata: **The combination of the words _Kara _and familia. :D They like to think of their fans as family.

**Ino: **Please give her lovely reviews!

**Mshinata:** I actually tried to write as much as I can. It helps listening to music and writing at the same time...if you're like me. xD


	22. Infiltration

**Mshinata: **For today, I don't want to talk to Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Good.

**Mshinata: **-ignores- I want to put **Lela Rye **on the spot light. She wrote me my LONGEST review eva! xD And as I kept reading through her review, my smile grew wider and wider. It made me really happy. She talked about every character and told her opinion. xD I really like hearing from my reviewers. I don't know if I said this on any of my fan fics, but I really do love reviewers when they say more than saying how they want me to update. xD Not that I don't love all my reviewers. I do, I do. You all support me. You're all patient with me.

Anyway, back to **Lela-chan **(if I can call you that :o.) I really don't like making a specific chapter ENTIRELY sad. I'm sure some of you are like that as well. xD It's like…a Korean drama. (I'm sorry if I keep talking about them. Dx) When a Korean drama gets to a really sad part, it drags on and on…I can't help but press the pause button and listen to some happy music. That's why I like to add some humor to sad chapters. It makes things…more bearable? Because I know sometimes people get attached to stories. I know I do.

I personally love Ino. xD Actually, **XEnchantedMarshie18X/Marshie-chan **made me like her. She made some videos of her and I started to like her…even admire her. I don't mind fics making Ino mean, but writers do have to understand…Ino isn't always a bad person. Actually, I don't think she's a bad person at all. She was the first person to reach out to Sakura.

When I was thinking about what kind of person Naruto could be, I was thinking… "hmm…let's make him a rich person. xD The opposite kind of atmosphere that he lives in the Anime/Manga." He's a cutie though. I like guys like that (more like an older brother though).

As I continued to write…I didn't really want to make Sakura the bad person…I think I have said this enough. –Sweat drops- I don't like her, but I don't hate her. I felt sorry for her actually at the part where she was talking with Hinata. I know there are MAJOR Sakura haters out there. (Trust me…I made this video…bleh, I won't get into it.) I just wanted everybody to at least give her a chance.

Mwuahahha! I love Neji's split personality. It's what makes him special desu.

Lol…if you read Chapter 20, Gaara's response to Naruto's "What's up?" was so funny…I couldn't help but laugh while writing. xD

YESH. xD I finished Soul Eater (the Anime). Wahh! I love Kid-kun. His mental illness is what makes him unique! –throws Excalibur at Neji- Thankies. –Smiles-

Yeshh. I did finish Romeo x Juliet…gosh. I wanted to deny them dying but in the end, they did die. BLAH. Dx I didn't like the ending though…I don't know why…in my opinion, it could've been…more normal? xD

YESHHH! GRATZ TO **LELA-CHAN **BEING MY 400TH REVIEWER! –clap, clap, clap- CLAP SASUKE!

Actually, my cousin was curious in reading one of my fics. My first two fics were…err…sort of rushed. Now that I look at them, I really wanted Sasuke and Hinata to kiss back then. xD

Anyways…all of your questions will be answered…hopefully. xD Okay! I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Itachi didn't even bother to knock on his father's door. He'd always treated the business building as something like his second home. He was like that. He let himself in and sat on the edge of his father's big desk. His father sighed, obviously irritated.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Fugaku said with an irritated voice as he put down the newspaper he was reading. Itachi looked at his father seriously.

"I want to know…the reasons for this arranged marriage." Itachi said sternly. Fugaku looked into his son's eyes. They were serious…not playful. His father closed his eyes and smirked.

"Wow. You're really serious this time, aren't you?" Fugaku said, folding his hands together. Itachi's eyes turned into slits.

"Of course. Sasuke might be annoying, emo, and just plain selfish…but he is my brother. And your son at that." Itachi said. "Okaa-san said she wanted him to marry Hinata-chan. Why are you making him marry someone else?" Fugaku opened his eyes.

"Your mother is not the president of this company. She doesn't decide on who marries who. That is _my _business. Sasuke is a big boy now. He hasn't complained. If he did, he wouldn't have any say in it anyway. His fiancée's company has much better advantages than the Hyuuga family…besides that Hyuuga girl is not even an heiress anymore. She has no more uses for us." Fugaku said, standing up from his desk and looking out the window behind the desk. Itachi stood up as well.

"How can you say that about Okaa-san?" Itachi said, lowering his sternness. He was returning to the normal Itachi.

"Like I said...she doesn't work here. It's none of her business." Fugaku said, crossing his arms and not looking back at his son. Itachi looked down.

"Fine. I'm leaving." He turned around and slammed the door shut. Fugaku sighed.

"Why did I have to have two smart but annoying sons?" He turned back and leaned on his desk, frustrated.

* * *

Gaara, Ino, and Naruto had been going to the Hyuuga's estate every day after school. Gaara had just given up and said maybe they should've talked to Sasuke first, but Ino and Naruto insisted on focusing on Hinata. Every day, Ino and Naruto would drag Gaara along. Gaara would be sitting against the walls that were surrounding the traditional Japanese estate, but Ino and Naruto were standing right in front of their doors, knocking every twenty minutes.

"I know you guys are determined…but it's best if we tried to get to Hinata secretly?" Gaara finally said after three days. Ino and Naruto blinked at him. They looked at each other and then looked back at him.

"That would've been a great idea…" Ino mumbled to herself. Naruto coughed and looked the other way. Gaara sighed.

"You two are truly idiots." He said.

* * *

"Do you understand Hinata-sama?" The home schooling teacher pointed to the math problem on the paper. Hinata nodded. The teacher sighed. Hinata looked up to her with a worried look on her face. "It's nothing. Let's continue."

After the lesson was done, the teacher left the living room where she was teaching Hinata. Hiashi showed her the way out personally. Hinata was still in the living room, doing homework on the table. The teacher and Hiashi were at the front doors and the teacher sighed once more.

"Is there something wrong?" Hiashi asked. The teacher shook her head.

"It's nothing…it's just that…is Hinata-sama always so…quiet?" She asked worriedly. "She's a very good student. I can tell, but she just seems…" She couldn't find the word for it. Hiashi closed his eyes.

"She's just very serious about her studies. I think it's best if she doesn't talk." He replied sternly.

"I see." She said. "Well, I must be going." She bowed and said her good-bye. Hiashi nodded and went back inside the estate.

"Hinata," Her father sat down at the table in the living room.

"Hai, Otou-sama?" She looked up from her homework.

"I just want to…reveal my feelings." Hiashi said. Hinata knew he was always comfortable with revealing his feelings…just like someone she knew… "How do you feel about an arranged marriage?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"T-this is so sudden." She replied quickly. Actually, it wasn't so sudden. She had been thinking about arranged marriages ever since....

Hiashi nodded and said, "But you must know that you're at a marrying age as well…" Hinata shook her head frantically. He raised a brow.

"I'm s-still very young, Otou-sama! I haven't been thinking about m-marriage…" She stuttered on the word. Actually, she was lying. She had been thinking about the word "marriage."

"Yes…but seeing the young Uchiha already having a fiancée, it just makes me feel like you need one as well. I want to choose for you a good fiancée. I want you to spend time with him…maybe about two years. Then, you'll accept him. Everything will be fine." Hiashi's plan was already planned out. She looked down at her homework again.

"I…I have to think about it." Hinata said, gripping her pencil tightly. He noticed this and stood up.

"That's okay with me…" Hiashi said.

"U-um…Otou-sama?" She called before he left. He turned back to look at her. "What's my punishment…?" She asked quietly.

"This _is _your punishment," He said. She didn't understand. "To keep you away from all your friends." He said coldly. Her eyes widened.

"H-hai…" She responded and continued to do her homework.

* * *

Hinata was finally done with her pile of tedious homework. She entered her room and plopped on her bed. It was more homework than normal school! She was so lucky that she was a good student. A knock came at the door.

"Come in," Hinata said, muffled. Neji came in. He saw her position and chuckled.

"You look attractive." He replied as he sat down on her bed. She was lying on her stomach. She pouted, but he couldn't see. "Look…we need to talk." He said seriously.

"What…" Hinata said. A little whining was in her voice.

"It's about...you," Neji said. There was a pause. "Okay, and maybe a little bit of Sasuke." She turned her face to one side, so she could talk normally. "I wanted to ask you something. Why did you come back to the family?" There was another pause. "Not like I don't like having you here! Of course not. You know how dear Hinata-hime is to me." There was no answer. "Okay…maybe I should back up a little." He took a deep breath. "What happened nothing between you and that Uchiha brat?"

"Nothing." She responded instantly. He raised a brow. "Really. He was just…my master." Neji gasped and stood up immediately.

"Hime does not _serve_! She _gets _served! How can you say that so easily?! Back then when I heard about you being that Uchiha's maid, I almost exploded! I know that Hinata-hime cannot do such a task. You have been the heiress your whole life…and then you were his maid?!" Neji pinched the bridge of his nose. Hinata didn't move.

"He doesn't need me anymore…" Was all she said. Neji's eyes widened. He didn't understand what she was saying. He sat back down on the edge of her bed and caressed her head.

"I don't get what you're trying to say…" He said, laughing nervously a bit.

"It's okay." She sighed. "I just realized something really important…"

"Oh no. Do you need a "girl talk" or whatever? I'll call Hanabi-sama right away." Neji said, quickly standing up.

"Yes please." She said politely. Neji was never good at that sort of stuff, so he instantly ran out the door.

"You called, Onee-sama?" Hanabi said sweetly and leaned on the door. Hinata quickly sat up. Hanabi knew how serious the situation was and immediately closed the door, making sure no one was to disturb them. "So…what's up? Neji sounded worried…like really worried. You know the type of worry when he imagines you getting kidnapped or something." Hanabi and Hinata laughed.

"I wanted to talk to you about…something." Hinata said nervously, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Shoot." Hanabi said.

"Well…what happens…if you realized something important after someone got in the way?" Hinata said.

"Onee-sama, Onee-sama…I know you better than Neji-niisan himself. Just use the name "Sasuke" and Karin." It's easier that way." Hanabi said, shrugging. Hinata looked at her sister, surprised. "What? You're not that hard to figure out." Hinata pouted a bit. "So how bad is the sickness?"

"Very bad." Hinata said as she leaned on her sister's shoulder.

"That's bad." Hanabi commented, patting on her sister's head. "Good thing you called Dr. Hanabi."

"You're going to get rid of this sickness?" Hinata asked happily. Hanabi nodded with confidence.

"Yup." She said. "Just tell the dang guy." Hinata's eyes widened and looked at her weird.

"It's too late for that!" Hinata shouted. Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"You know. I really don't like the reason why Onee-sama came back to the family. Neji-niisan is really worried about it, too. Father, on the other hand, doesn't care. He just cares that you're back and ready to be the heiress." Hanabi said, serious. "You came back, because you're running away."

"I'm not running away!" Hinata stood up, facing her sister. "I'm just doing what I think is right."

"Well, your way of thinking is pretty stupid if you ask me. You're afraid. You're afraid that if you tell Sasuke your true feelings, he'll reject you. The reason for the rejection will be because he has a fiancée. How do you know he'll reject you?" Hanabi said sternly.

"Because…" Hinata's hands fisted. "Isn't it obvious? An arranged marriage is an arranged marriage. You can't do anything about it once it's decided." She said. Hanabi's eyes turned into slit.

"You're a coward, Onee-sama." She said coldly. Hinata was speechless. This was the first time that Hanabi had ever spoken to her like that. She just stood there…like a mannequin in a shopping store.

"I'm not a…!" Hinata started, but she knew the truth. She _was _a coward. She was scared.

"Prove it." Hanabi said, interrupting her. Hinata was about to say something but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't retort to Hanabi with anything. She knew she lost. "See." Hanabi returned to her warm voice again. "Look…Onee-sama, it wouldn't hurt. There's no loss. If worse comes to worse, you always have the family…it'll be a long and hard road but just know that Neji and I will be there." She pointed to herself. Eyes started filling Hinata's eyes. She practically glomped her little sister. At least some of her family wasn't so bad…

* * *

After contemplating, being emo, and pacing around in his room, Sasuke decided to go to school. He had been skipping a whole lot lately. His thoughts were still the same. He just did not want to see Karin. She was a pain. It was like…talking to a statue. Her thoughts were emotionless. Her intentions were for the company. She didn't love him. She probably didn't know what real love was.

He sighed, obviously irritated. He entered the school grounds, slamming the entrance doors open. Sasuke didn't know why he had to go at this time of day. Classes had been dismissed. Everyone was gone. Oh well, at least he hoped he would find out a few clues to whatever Itachi was talking about.

"Sasuke-kun." A voice that Sasuke knew all too well called. He didn't have time for this, especially not from _her. _

"What." Sasuke turned around, scaring the pink-haired, green-eyed beauty.

"You finally come to school…but you know classes are over. Everyone's gone." Sakura said, looking around the halls.

_Wow. You're a genius. _Sasuke rolled his eyes in his mind. "What do you want." He said it more like a statement. "I don't have time to talk to you." He was as cold as ever.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura said with the same coldness in her voice.

"I can ask you the same thing." He retorted quickly. _Just hurry up and leave… _He thought to himself.

"I have club duties." She said like it was obvious, holding up a clipboard. "Now, _what _are you doing here? Tell me the reason or I'll report to Tsunade-sama immediately." Wow and Sasuke thought the annoying lovey-dovey Sakura was irritating. He shrugged. "Okay then. She turned around and headed towards Tsunade-sama's office."

"Wait!" He said. Sakura turned around, almost touched. It was like in one of those sappy romance movies where the guy calls the girl back to tell him his feelings. "I…wanted to…ask you something." Even after all that has happened, Sakura couldn't get rid of her feelings for him. Her heart ached even though she knew she still had some feelings for Naruto.

"W-what." She tried to be cold again. She looked the other way.

"How is…Hinata?" Her heart dropped. She wasn't surprised though. That was supposed to happen. She wasn't mad at Hinata though.

"I don't know." She said plainly. Sasuke immediately got mad.

"How do you _not _know? She goes to this school?" He said it like it was obvious. Sakura looked at him weird.

"I don't know what you're talking about…she transferred schools, or rather, she dropped out of school for homeschooling." She said. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What…? Who said she could do that? I'm the only person she listens to…" He said, feeling a bit jealous to whoever did that. He muttered the last sentence. Sakura raised a brow.

"You've been staying in your room for too long, huh? It's true. Nobody can get a hold of her. They said she went back to the Hyuuga family. It was all over the news. I'm guessing you don't have a T.V. in your room…?" Sakura replied. Sasuke's arms limped at his sides.

"What are you talking about?! When did this happen, huh?!" He shouted.

"Calm down!" Sakura shouted back at him. "Look…it happened a couple of days ago…" She said calmly. There was a long pause.

Sasuke didn't know what was happening. Why did she return to the family? Without her…how could he…

"_You…said to be that you could be very protective…right?" Hinata said quietly. Sasuke looked at her with confused eyes. "…t-then…c-can I…be p-protective a-about you…?" She squeaked out. His eyes widened as a tinge of blush spread across his face._

His heart ached.

"I need to find her."

* * *

Gaara, Naruto, and Ino went to the Hyuuga estate that one day after school…although they didn't do it normally. They popped out of the bushes, only their heads showing.

"What's the plan?" Ino asked in a whisper.

"It's pretty obvious." Gaara said, looking up at the tall walls. Naruto and Ino sweat dropped.

"How are we supposed to get over that wall?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"Someone will have to stay here and be look out." Gaara said quietly.

"I volunteer…" Ino said, raising her hand.

"Oh that's so nice, Ino!" Naruto encouraged her.

"…Naruto!" She pointed to him. His mouth gaped.

"NO!" He shouted. Gaara slapped his mouth shut.

"You'd be the best look out…you're too loud anyway." Gaara said, irritated. Naruto pouted. Gaara nodded at Ino. "I'll carry you up. You jump as high as you can, okay?" Ino nodded.

"I'm good at this sort of stuff, anyway." She winked at him. He nodded in response. Gaara laid his hands down low. Ino lightly hopped on his hands and he lifted her up quickly. She jumped over the walls, doing a flip in the process. Naruto gaped like an idiot.

"Now, do you want to go?" Gaara asked him. He frantically shook his head. "Good." He said.

"How are you going to get over there?" Naruto asked him. Gaara looked around.

"I'm going to find a way out back…hopefully Hinata's room will be close by." He said nonchalantly. Naruto gaped again.

"You don't just go into a girl's room like that! People will think you're a rapist!" He whispered loudly. An angry mark appeared on Gaara's temple.

"That's why we're sneaking around, genius." He said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Naruto shut his mouth. "I'm going out back. You stay here. Call me when someone finds you…or when trouble comes." Naruto nodded. "Okay. I'm out." Gaara said, walking around the walls sneakily.

* * *

Sasuke wandered around the streets, trying to find the Hyuuga estate. He knew it wouldn't be hard finding it since it had to be huge right? He walked down the street.

"Teme!" A familiar voice called. Sasuke swiftly turned his head in the direction where the voice had called him, but he didn't see anyone. He was suspicious. The only person who would even _dare _call him would be that idiot…

He walked towards the direction where the voice called him. He stopped in front of a bunch of bushes. His eyes turned into slits. Sasuke punched the bunch of bushes.

"OUCH!" Naruto immediately stood up, holding his stomach. "Teme! You're so mean!" Sasuke sighed.

"What are you doing here…in front of…the Hyuuga estate?" He said, raising a brow. Naruto sheepishly laughed.

"Oh you know…just hanging…" He said, trying to sound smooth. Sasuke's sweat dropped.

"In the bushes?" He asked.

"It's a new thing. You wouldn't understand." Naruto replied, leaning on the bushes and trying to look cool. Sasuke sighed.

"Seriously," He said, his voice turned cold, "what are you doing here." There he went again. Asking questions and making them sound like statements.

"None of your business." Naruto crossed his arms out and stuck out his tongue. An angry mark appeared on Sasuke's temple.

"I will murder you." Sasuke said murderously. Naruto shivered and laughed sheepishly.

"Oh! I was just kidding you…you know me." He stood up and playfully punched his arm. Sasuke caught that arm and gripped it tightly. "Okay, okay! I'm on lookout…" Sasuke let go of his arm and looked at him weird.

"For what. An ice cream truck?" He said.

"No!" Naruto shouted. "…actually…I don't know what I'm on lookout for…Gaara just told me to "look out," but I wonder for what…" He contemplated.

"Where's Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm…he's trying to find a way to break in the Hyuuga estate. Neji kicked us out last time." Naruto nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Watch and learn, idiot." Sasuke said. He knocked on the huge doors of the estate. Naruto made a little noise and hid in the bushes. A Hyuuga servant came out. He was obviously a Hyuuga with the pearled white eyes.

"What business do you have, sir?" The Hyuuga asked politely.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. The business is really none of yours." Sasuke said seriously. The Hyuuga's eyes widened and nodded. He bowed and quickly ran inside. The Hyuuga looked around and nodded to him again.

"Yes…you may come in." He said in a whisper. Sasuke said thanks. He looked at the gaping Naruto in the bushes. He did his signature smirk and easily got in the Hyuuga estate.

* * *

Gaara fortunately found an opening in the back. There was a door that went through the walls. He smirked to himself. This was too easy…

He knew that.

There had to be a trap. He looked all around him. Nothing. That was weird. He looked around again, but didn't see anything. He wondered if Ino had successfully snuck in the estate as well. After all, this sort of thing was her specialty. (That kind of scared him that she knew how to do this sort of stuff.)

"You look beautiful, Onee-chan!" Gaara knew that voice. It was Hinata's little sister…and since she mentioned her older sister that meant that Hinata was with her too. He didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Last time, Hanabi practically came to "save" Hinata from Sasuke.

"No, I'm not." Hinata chuckled. Gaara couldn't see anything. He couldn't just nonchalantly walk in through the back door either. They would obviously see him.

"If Neji-niisan sees you, he'll definitely say the same…well he always says you're beautiful." Hanabi laughed. Hinata laughed as well.

"…ne…what is this kimono for anyway?" Hinata asked finally. Hanabi stayed quiet. There was no laughing. It was good that Gaara was eavesdropping.

"Otou-sama talked to you about…having a husband right?" Hanabi asked quietly. Hinata groaned.

"Oh no. Don't tell me what I think this is for." She muttered to herself. "I'm going to take it off right away."

"You can't!" Hanabi said. Gaara heard the ruffling of clothes. Hanabi probably pulled her back. "Your maybe future husband is coming in a few minutes!" She said.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Hinata asked, unexpectedly calm.

"Otou-sama told me not to…" Hanabi muttered. Hinata sighed outwardly.

"Fine. Let's just go." She obliged. Gaara's eyes widened. Why did she just give in like that? Wasn't she going to run away?

Gaara heard their feet die away as they went back into the estate. After a few minutes of quietness, he decided it was safe to enter the walls. He opened the door quietly and closed it swiftly. He looked around for anybody. He was surprised. He thought there were going to be body guards. Was Hiashi that dense? He smirked to himself.

* * *

"This way, Uchiha-sama." The Hyuuga had led him down halls. He was amazed. This estate was bigger than his estate. He looked around. The traditional Japanese way. Hm. He expected that from the Hyuuga family. The Hyuuga stopped in front of a room and opened it. "Please wait here."

"How long do I have to wait?" He asked immediately before going into the room.

"Just until Hiashi-sama is done with work." The Hyuuga replied.

"Can't I just see the heiress then? I can take care of business with her." He said, almost desperately. The Hyuuga shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama, but Hinata-sama is also needed for this business." The Hyuuga said no more and closed the door. Sasuke sighed to himself.

"Great, Sasuke." He looked around. "You're stuck in a room…maybe you'll wait for hours." He rolled his eyes and dropped down to the ground. He sat at the table, waiting for anybody to come.

* * *

Neji walked down the halls. He didn't like the idea of a fiancé for Hinata. It was like…taking away his precious little sister…or something. He slightly pouted to himself and sighed. It was no use. She was growing up and she didn't need him anymore.

When he thought of her not needing him, he sighed deeply once more. Maybe Hanabi was right. He was too protective of Hinata.

"Let…go of me!" A voice so familiar shrieked.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss, but you trespassed. Please leave." A Hyuuga male said. Neji raised a brow at this and turned a corner to see Ino Yamanaka being carried by two Hyuuga males. He stared at her like she was crazy while she just glared at him. "I'm sorry, Neji-kun. We're taking her out right away."

"No, no. It's okay. I'll take care of her." Neji said. They dropped Ino and she fell to the ground. She rubbed her bottom and slowly stood up. "Trespassing, I believe, is against the law." She stuck out her tongue to him.

"You're not the boss of me!" Ino huffed and crossed her arms. She looked the other way. Neji sighed inwardly.

"But I do _live _here." He stated the obvious. "Now…tell me why you're here." He said coldly. Chills ran down Ino's spine. She knew about Neji's split personality, but she disliked his cold side.

"None of your business." She managed to say. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? You want to break Hinata-hime out, don't you." He said. He didn't ask. He just stated it, because he knew it was true. Ino's sweat dropped.

"Yeah! So…what's wrong with that?" She defended herself.

"Like I said before, Hinata-hime chose to live here." He said sternly.

"But I need to talk to her!" She retorted. "Can't you at least give me that one chance?" She asked. Her facial expression saddened. Neji noticed this. He sighed and knew he was going to regret what he was going to do.

"Fine…just ten minutes. The room's down the hall and to your right." He stubbornly said and crossed his arms. Ino's facial expression turned happy.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you!" She practically jumped up and down. He rolled his eyes again.

"I didn't do anything. Just go. You're wasting your time." He said coldly. She nodded frantically and ran down the hallway. "What an annoying girl." He sighed and rubbed his temple.

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed. She looked down at herself. She wore a beautiful kimono with irises running down diagonally on it. She smiled sadly to herself. She looked so beautiful, yet…there was something wrong. Her hands fisted.

She looked across the room to the mirror. She looked beautiful as well. Her hair was in a neat bun with an iris clipped to it. She sighed. This just wasn't right…she knew it wasn't.

A knock came at her door.

"I'm coming, Hanabi-chan!" She said and stumbled on her feet. She got to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened at the person she was staring at.

"…H-Hina-chan…" Ino stuttered for the first time ever. She scanned her eyes up and down Hinata. It made Hinata blush a little. "You look…amazing." Even Ino was speechless. Hinata looked the other way.

"What are you doing here…" She asked quietly. Ino's eyes widened.

"I didn't come here to bring you back…since you…" She trailed off. Hinata knew what she meant. It was best if she didn't finish her sentence. Hinata went back into her room and Ino followed. They both sat on the bed. Ino said, "I wanted to talk to you." Hinata hid her face with her bangs. "You know...I really miss you. I really miss going to school with you. I miss hitting Naruto and you laughing at that…but what I really miss…" She took a deep breath, "…is you and Sasuke being together." Hinata twitched.

"Do you know why I miss that?" Ino continued. "Because every time I see you guys, you always go together with each other. It's not because you were his maid and he was your master. It was because you two cared about one another. It was something that I had never seen before…it was something…amazing." She finished. "I bet…Sasuke really misses you…and not just as his maid." Hinata stayed quiet. "Well," Ino stood up, "that's all I wanted to say." She looked back at Hinata. "I don't really intend on bringing you back. I respect your opinion to stay here…but I just needed to let you know my feelings…and Sasuke's feelings." Hinata looked up at her. Ino smiled warmly at her. She immediately looked back down.

"I'm leaving then." Ino said and left.

Tears started to form in Hinata's eyes…

Then she realized something.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Phew. Okay. That was a lot of writing. xD A lot of time spent on this chapter. Also, I think I'm going to release a chapter of my new fan fic soon. Not sure when though. Please write nice reviews!


	23. Goodbye

**Mshinata: **I love reviews. –Random-

**Sasuke: **I think every writer does…

**Mshinata: **Thank you, Mr. Obvious! –Smiles- **TwistedFaith5, **people have to go through obstacles before they can get married and stuff! It's not all sweets and…uh cotton candy…-sweat drops-

**Sasuke: **Wow. That was a horrible comparison.

**Mshinata: **I know. –Pout- I'M AN EVIL WOMAN?

**Sasuke: **YES. SOMEONE FINALLY REALIZES!

**Mshinata: **It's okay. o.o I don't like cliff hangers either, but I the chapter was already so long that I didn't want to write more…hehe.

**Sasuke: **Wow.

**Mshinata: **WAIT, A BUNNY DIES IN THE WORLD? That's horrible! But then…my neighborhood always has bunnies…they don't die. They just reproduce, reproduce, and reproduce. –Nods- Sometimes I see a bunny in the road. I'm so scared that one day someone will run over them. Then, the bunny population will go down! –Sad-

**Sasuke: **You really like bunnies, don't you?

**Mshinata: **Noo. It's just that road kill is horrible, even if it's accidental. Awww, thank you **Kingdom Hearts Lover! **

**Sasuke: **Okay, I'm switching to the disclaimer.

**Mshinata: **-looks out the window- AWWWW! THERE'S A BIRD NEST NEAR THE WINDOW ON THE HOUSE NEXT TO MINE!

**Sasuke: **…she does not own Naruto.

Neji wandered down the halls, bored to death. When was that guy coming again? An angry mark appeared on his temple. The thought of even thinking of Hinata getting married was unheard of in his mind. She was merely too young…too innocent…too naïve. He mumbled to himself incoherent curses. Then, he saw a flash, or a person, sped right past him. He raised a brow and turned around.

"I've had enough of intruders for today." He said sternly. The person who sped by him slowly crept behind the wall where he was hiding. Neji stared at him. "Subaku…you're the least expected person to be here..." Gaara's sweat dropped.

"I know…I can't believe I got myself into this." Gaara muttered to himself. Neji sighed.

"If you want to talk to Hinata-hime, her room's in that direction." Neji pointed his thumb towards the right. Gaara raised a brow.

"You mean…someone has already talked to Hinata?" Gaara asked. Neji nodded, irritated.

"That's why I said I had enough of intruders." Neji said it like it was obvious. Gaara shrugged.

"I guess there's no reason to be here then." He bluntly said. Angry marks appeared on Neji's temple.

"Wait! You come here, ignore my order to leave, intrude the Hyuuga estate, and now leave?!" Neji shouted. Gaara nodded. "Seriously…you guys are giving me a headache." Neji said, rubbing his temple.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving right now." Gaara said frankly. He went the opposite direction and headed towards the exit. After he left, Neji cursed to himself once more.

"I really dislike Hinata's friends…" He muttered.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the room, totally bored. He read the books that were in the room. They were all either about business or laws. He rolled his eyes at each book. He had already read all of them. His father forced him to.

He sighed angrily to himself. He didn't know how long it was since he had been there, but he knew it had been a long time. Sasuke had an urge to sneak out of the room. He might as well not stay here at all, but…he needed to talk to Hinata no matter what.

He angrily grumbled to himself. He sat down on the flood, tapping on the table.

"Onee-chan, he's here!" Sasuke knew that voice. It was Hinata's sister! He rushed to the door and listened closely.

"Hai!" An unconscious blush crept upon his face. It had been so long since he heard her voice...it seemed like years since she was staying at his house…

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He had to focus. He heard the front doors slide open.

"It's nice to meet you, Fiancé-san." Hanabi said politely. Sasuke heard a melodious and deep voice laugh.

"I'm not engaged to your sister yet Hana-chan." Fiancé-san said smoothly. An angry mark appeared on Sasuke's temple. He backed away from the door.

He should've known…since he had a fiancé as well. Every heir or heiress of a huge company/business had to have a fiancé. Sasuke had even heard of a little twelve year old boy already engaged.

He rubbed his temples. For some reason…he didn't feel sad. He felt more mad and irritated, both at "Fiancé-san" and himself.

His eyes widened. He was mad at himself?

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi whined.

"I-I'm here!" Sasuke heard Hinata's running footsteps. He heard a thump. He quickly ran to the door and listened closely again. He guessed Hinata tripped and fell. He rolled his eyes and smirked at the same time. She was always a klutz.

"Onee-chan! Are you okay?!" Hanabi asked worriedly. Sasuke heard Hinata getting up.

"Hinata-san…are you okay?" Fiancé-san asked worriedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. His smooth voice was getting on his nerves.

"I-I'm a-alright! T-there's no n-need for y-you to help me u-up!" Hinata majorly stuttered. Sasuke was about to break the door open. His hands turned into fists and steam was coming out of his ears. She was stuttering?! She doesn't even stutter anymore around him…

But she only stutters when she's afraid of someone right?

He smirked.

"Ah," Sasuke could hear Fiancé-san smiling, "you're so cute." Sasuke's eyes turned into slits.

"A-ah…t-thank you." Hinata said quietly. Hanabi squealed.

"You two are so cute together!" She screamed. "You should hurry up and marry him, Onee-chan!" Sasuke heard Hanabi whisper to Hinata.

"Marriage…" Hinata muttered to herself. "Ah, that reminds me. Hanabi-chan, I have something to do today." She said aloud.

"Gomenasai, Hinata-san," Fiancé-san said, "but you're spending the day with me."

"N-nani? I thought you only came for a visit." Hinata said, finally breaking out of her stuttering.

"Yes…but I wanted to steal you away and take you somewhere." He said smoothly. Hanabi squealed again.

"He's just like Romeo!" She whispered to her sister.

"Forbidden love…ne…" Hinata muttered to herself.

* * *

Ino left the Hyuuga estate for once and for all. No more waiting outside the estate. No more waiting for Hinata to come out of the house to notice them. She just hoped her words would get through to Hinata. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"So what happened?!" Naruto popped out of the bushes and shouted. On reflex, Ino screamed and punched him.

"S-sorry! Dang it, Naruto! Don't scare me like that!" She said. Naruto rubbed the place where he was hit.

"Yeah…it's okay. I'm used to it." He said bluntly and looked perfectly fine. Ino's sweat dropped. Gaara needed to stop hitting him. "So…is my Hinata-chan okay?" He asked slowly and seriously.

"First of all," Ino started, glaring at him, "she is not _yours. _She's mine and Sasuke's." He pouted. "Secondly…" She sighed, "I have no idea. I talked to her for a bit…I just hope…she realizes something." She said seriously.

"It's good that you got to talk to her." Gaara popped out of nowhere. Naruto and Ino jumped. Ino, on reflex again, punched Naruto.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto screamed. She panicked.

"I didn't mean to! It was my reflexes!" She shouted back.

"WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU PUNCH GAARA?!" He screamed back, pointing at Gaara.

"Because she knows that if she punched me, I'd kill you." Gaara replied coolly. Naruto's sweat dropped.

"That made no sense." He replied to Gaara, calm now. Gaara always had scared him…in a good way (?). He shrugged.

"It's good that you talked to her…if I had found her, I wouldn't know what to say." He said, continuing what he said. Ino looked at him.

"Oh…I guess you weren't that close to Hinata, ne?" She asked. He shrugged again. "Well, that's okay." She smiled and said, "I just want her to come back…"

"We can't be selfish and just wish she comes back. It's her decision. If she stays, that's fine. Just know that we tried our best." He said wisely. Ino felt comforted.

"You always do know what to say, huh…" She said.

"Yes." He replied to the rhetorical question. Naruto's sweat dropped.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't be stuck in this room forever! Besides…the voices of Hanabi, Hinata, and Fiancé-san left forever ago. His impatience won and he slammed the door open to find Hinata in front of him.

"S-Sasuke-sa…-kun." She stuttered and looked the other way. Hinata was still wearing her kimono. Her sleeve covered her mouth and her bangs covered her face.

"What's with that stuttering…I thought we got rid of that." He made the question into a statement.

"You…you can't tell me what to do." She said quietly but confidently. Before she could shout at him to leave her alone, he suddenly hugged her. He tightly squeezed her. She tried to struggle free but it was no use. His grip on her was too tight…and he already stole her heart. The only way to get her heart back was to let him go, but she couldn't.

"Hinata…" Sasuke muttered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear. She blushed. "I don't think you got my message earlier…" She was confused. "…I think you even forgot what you said to me."

"Wha…" She couldn't speak. Her heart was aching too much.

"You said you wanted to be protective to me too…" He said, almost desperate. "Were you lying to me?"

"I…" The aching in her heart became worse. "…Sasuke…" For the first time, she didn't use any suffixes or formalities.

"Hinata…" He finally backed away and gripped her shoulders, "I love you, Hyuuga Hinata." Her eyes widened. Her lips trembled.

"You love who now?" Hinata turned around and faced her fiancé. Sasuke glared at him.

"Hinata-san…is this someone you know? Or is he a stalker?" Fiancé-san asked politely. Sasuke squinted at him.

"I know you…you're one of Itachi's friends…" He said, "…Sasori." Sasori ran his hand through his hair smoothly and smiled at him…it was so saccharine.

"To think that we know each other…what a coincidence." He said lightly. Hinata looked back and forth towards the two men, "But…my friend's brother, I'm afraid plans have changed. You have a fiancé and Hinata-san has one as well. Isn't it fated that you two weren't mean for each other?"

"Who gives you the right to say that?" Sasuke demanded. "Who are you to accuse that?" Sasori clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Her father decided this, and your father decided your fate. It's pretty obvious that it's not meant to be. Besides, Hinata-san chose to go back to the Hyuuga family. She doesn't need you anymore. She doesn't want to be _near _you anymore." He said, his tone getting deeper and less polite.

"S-Sasori-san!" Hinata said weakly.

"That might be true…" Sasuke started. Hinata looked at him with disbelief. Did he really doubt her that much? He continued, "But I won't give up. No, not now. If Naruto was her fiancé, I might've accepted it. For you to be her fiancé, no. I can't accept you. You hide something deep down behind that pretty face of yours…not to mention, you're Itachi's friend!" An angry mark appeared on Sasuke's temple. Sasori laughed.

"You really don't like your brother, do you?" He asked him. Sasuke shook his head. Sasori closed his eyes. Footsteps were coming. "I think that's your cue to live, Sasuke…-san." He said, trying to keep up with his polite act. Sasuke scoffed.

"Hinata…" He turned to her, his eyes almost pleading. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just run like Juliet would. She just couldn't…she had a duty.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." She said, looking at the floor. His eyes widened and his hands fisted. His fists started to shake, but then his hands unclenched.

"I see…" He said. "Well then," he turned the around, so she couldn't see his face, "good bye, Hyuuga." Even though a lot of people called her by last name, it just…didn't seem right when Sasuke said it. Her heart ached even more.

And he left.

* * *

Hinata sat in her room. It was almost midnight. She had been sitting there all night; listening to a new CD she had just gotten the other day. Actually…it was a CD that Ino had secretly given her before she left. She held the CD cover. She didn't understand why Ino had given her a CD…but she did realize something.

Hinata had realized…that she had loved Sasuke too.

But she knew it wasn't right. Sasori was right. They weren't meant to be together.

The next track of the CD was a slow song. Hinata was a bit surprised by it since the first two songs were upbeat and fast.

_My tears are all falling down  
I thought you came back  
Our memories are all dried up  
I thought I was going to be alright  
By chance, I saw  
The messages I kept  
Forgot it all  
Forgot it all  
I thought I forgot it all_

(Credit for translations/lyrics: karaholic)

Hinata immediately pressed pause on the stereo.

"I liked that song." Neji said, leaning against the door frame. Hinata looked at him and then looked away. She covered her face with her bangs. "Why did you turn it off?"

"That song was too slow and depressing." She answered plainly, looking out the window from her bed. She could see the moon up above. She stared at it for a long time.

"I guess so…but it's the truth, isn't it?" He said as he sat down next to her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him. He sighed as he pushed back a strand of hair behind her hair.

"Stop lying to yourself. That's how you feel right?" He asked her gently. "I know how you feel…I've known since I've arrived at your school…the way you look at him…and the way he looks at you. I knew deep down inside, there was no way I could've brought you back home without me dragging you." He said honestly.

"Stop it, Nii-san." She said, almost pleading. He blinked and closed his eyes.

"Ino talked to you, didn't she? That annoying girl." He commented the last part, somehow finding himself smiling. "Didn't she leave any mark on you?" She didn't reply. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Go away." She mumbled. He could actually hear her pouting.

"Hinata-hime…" He reached out for her head and caressed it softly. "You know…that I hate you always hanging around that Uchiha," He said through gritted teeth, "but seeing you like this isn't right…I think, you should go home." He said quietly.

"What are you talking about? This is where I live." She said, talking about the Hyuuga estate. Neji shook his head.

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say…or rather, you're trying to deny what I'm trying to say." He said. "Uchiha needs you, and Hinata-hime needs him." He said plainly.

"I 'need' him? What kind of conclusion is that?!" She looked at him with fierce eyes. Hinata glared icily at him. Neji's eyes widened. He hadn't seen that look before.

"Hinata-hime…if you're going to lie to yourself to make Hiashi-sama happy, then fine." He stood up immediately, returning the cold stare. "I don't care about what you do. I should've treated you like an adult, not like a kid." He turned his back to her. "Do whatever you want." He said and left her sitting on her bed.

"I'm not a child…" Hinata brought her knees up to her and hugged them.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **-evil laugh- I'm a horrible writer for stopping there.

**Sasuke: **No, no. You're just _evil._

**Mshinata: **THANK YOU! –Smiles- OMG. Like, yesterday, I got my Kara CD. It's called _Revolution. _Dudeeee, I love it so much. I just like looking at the album cover. IDK WHY! xD I love Kara too much. But you know, G-Dragon's new album cover looks funny. It's like…a face…that's crying…well, that's to be expected. His album is called _Heartbreaker. _He's still the cutest Korean ever. Next to Taemin (_SHINee)._

**Sasuke: **I thought you liked Jaejoong or whatever from _DBSK. _

**Mshinata: **Yes, but he's the hottest Korean. –Smiles-

**Sasuke: **…

**Mshinata: **SEE. I promised I would update this weekend. o.o I don't know how long it'll be until I can again though. Please give me your supporting reviews as always!


	24. Brother

**Mshinata: **I'm really, really sorry for the late update! I actually want to update when there's a break for me. I can't handle updating every week. I'm sorry. –Bows-

**Sasuke: **No, no. Don't make school an excuse. It's _SHINee. _

**Mshinata: **WHA…WHO…HOW…NO!!! How can you accuse me of not updating because of _SHINee_?!

**Sasuke: **Oh, I don't know…they're new MV came out…and they just had their comeback stage.

**Mshinata: **-sweatdrops- I can't help it…they've turned into mature cute men. –More sweat drops-

**Sasuke: **Have you seen the music video. It's like…they have wings at the end.

**Mshinata: **-laughs- Yes. That part made me laugh. IT WAS SO ADORABLE! But I gotta admit…no offense, but SM Entertainment (the company that they're under) has the weirdest clothes for their boy groups. I mean…they dress up _Girls' Generation _just fine but make _DBSK _and _SHINee _"different." –Endrant- Omg…I fell in love with _SHINee's _Jonghyun…-gushes-

**Sasuke: **I thought your love was Jaejoong…

**Mshinata: **…I can have more than one love! Don't judge me!

**Ino: Mshinata-chan **doesn't own Naruto or anything Naruto-related. She only owns a Sasuke plushie doll.

Karin tugged on Sasuke's arm even harder.

"What is it." Sasuke stated calmly. She pouted and hugged his arm tightly.

"You know what I want." She said while pouting. He sighed deeply and untangled her arm from his arm. He looked her in the eyes seriously without any emotion. Somehow, it made her heart move.

"I can't kiss you." He said seriously, lightly touching her pale cheek with his fingers. She almost fell for his seducing act and stomped. She pouted even more.

"That seducing thing isn't going to work anymore! Kiss me!" She demanded, stomping her feet like a child. He shook his head no. "You know…I liked the other Sasuke-kun that didn't want to be seen with me…he was more fun to chase after. Now that you're mine, you don't even dare to kiss me on the cheek!" She complained. He inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Why would you care? This marriage is only for your father's company's benefit." He said coldly. She rolled her eyes obviously and flipped her hair.

"Hey…just play along. I at least want to act the part as your fiancé." Karin said, looking the other way. "I want to see what it feels like…to kiss someone like you." He sighed once more.

"You wouldn't feel anything anyway," Sasuke shrugged, "since I don't like you." An angry mark appeared on her temple. He smoothly took out his phone. "I'm late for an appointment." Karin blinked at him. "That's right. I have other things to do other than spending _quality_ time with you." He said bluntly. She glared at him, but he ignored it.

Sasuke walked away from his fiancé, not even caring to walk her home or anything. He was tired of love and all that crap. He was ready to live a life of being single and inheriting the title of vice president of the Uchiha business. Maybe he could adopt a child or two.

He flipped out his phone again and texted to whomever reminded him of his appointment. He stopped near the sidewalk and a limo came to a stop in front of him. The window of the limo rolled down and Ino was sitting there prettily with her cool sunglasses on.

"You ready?" Ino said and smoothly took her sun glasses off, just like in the commercials. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He opened the limo door and slid next to Ino. The limo started up again and they were off. "Okay, for today, you are to take Itachi's place at the meeting." He grumbled. "What?"

"I don't like replacing Itachi. It's like…that old man is comparing me to him." He said it as he looked out the window. She rolled her eyes.

"It's because you share the same blood…if you haven't noticed." She said.

"Who's going to be at the meeting." Sasuke suddenly changed the subject. Ino sighed with a weak smile on her face.

"Not today." She replied. He was as still as a statue.

"Might as well blow off the meeting then." He said quietly. Ino gaped.

"You can't! This meeting is WAY too important to miss!" She retorted.

"Then why can't Itachi just go then?!" He whipped his head around to face her and glared at her. She shivered.

Ino regained her composure and cleared her throat, "Itachi has other things to attend to. He does go to college…if you remember. Oh, he stopped ditching classes. He's really serious about college now. He said something about not wanting to inherit the stupid company."

"Selfish brat." Sasuke muttered. Ino frowned.

"You're also being selfish for not accepting your brother's place at the meeting table. Be happy…you could earn yourself a good name." She said.

"It's only been a few months since that incident with _her _and you guys already treat me like an adult. Ever since my parents hired you as my 'supervisor,' you're really just baby-sitting me." He said. "Driver, stop here." The limo stopped and Sasuke literally just ran out of the limo.

"HEY! SASUKE-KUN! WAIT UP!" Ino rushed out of the limo, but there was no sign of Sasuke. She sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Sasori kissed Hinata's temple and trailed his lips down to her cheek.

"You're not getting any closer." She said, backing away from him. He looked a bit disappointed but smiled.

"I must be going now, Hinata." He said as he backed a few steps away from the entrance door of the Hyuuga estate. "It was nice spending time with you." She smiled at him. As soon as he left, Hanabi ran out of the estate and hugged her sister's arm.

"Eeeek! You and Sasori-san are getting pretty serious." Hanabi nudged Hinata. Hinata laughed.

"It's nothing." She shrugged off her sister and re-entered the estate. Hanabi gaped.

"How is it nothing?! I've never seen you so comfortable with a person like that!" She shouted.

"Please stop shouting, Hanabi-chan. It's not polite." Hinata said gently and continued, "It really is nothing." She laughed a bit. Hanabi pouted.

"Alright…whatever you say." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be out for a bit. Do you mind, Onee-chan?" Hinata shook her head. "Okay. Ja ne!" And just like that, Hanabi left. After Hinata made sure Hanabi was not on Hyuuga grounds anymore, she deeply sighed and laid her head down on the kitchen counter. She took one hand and felt her temple and trailed it down to her cheek. She felt nothing…no hotness.

She took her hand again and placed it over her heart. It was its usual heart beat.

Hinata knew the truth. She knew it very well. Her heart would only beat fast for one person only…the person that she rejected a few months back. Suddenly, she felt her heart drop. She inwardly scolded herself for letting her heart associate anything with _him. _After all, she had a wonderful fiancé that completely adored her. Who would want more, right?

"Hinata? Why are you laying your head down on the kitchen counter?" Her father, Hiashi, asked her, coming in from the upstairs. She immediately jolted her head up.

"U-um…it's nothing! Just really tired. I didn't get enough sleep. Can you please tell my homeschooling teacher to lay off the homework?" Hinata somehow covered up her sadness. She laughed nervously. Hiashi raised a brow.

"I guess…of course, that teacher will not go any easier on you, Hinata. I've already talked to her several times. You're a smart girl. You should have no problem." He replied, entering the kitchen and then exiting the estate. As soon as he left, she sighed once more.

She took out of her jeans a picture of Neji. She hadn't seen him for so long. Right after the talk about Sasuke with him, he didn't live in that part of the estate anymore. It seemed like he personally asked for it as well, according to the maids around there. She sighed again. What did she do wrong?

She extended her hand and observed it. On her left hand on her pinky, there was a cute little silver ring with a silver heart. It was given by Sasori.

That reminded her…Sasori had tried to kiss her several times. At first, he asked her permission several times but she had always said no. Then, he tried to act on his own (of course gently) and tried to kiss her; though, she wasn't stupid. She'd only let him kiss her on the cheek or on the forehead. That was it.

Hinata was tired of moping around and gathered up her positive energy. She put on her smiling face and decided to go out for a walk.

She thought about positive things like having less homework from homeschooling and going to the amusement park with Hanabi soon. She also thought about maybe running into Sasuke-

She stopped in her tracks.

That was ridiculous. That wasn't anything positive. It was something…something horrible! She shook her head to get rid of the thought. She closed her eyes and imagined bunnies, rainbows, and other happy things that would make her smile. Even though her ears were not closed, she could not hear the footsteps coming towards her. They were coming towards her faster and faster.

Suddenly, she was pushed down to the ground. She didn't scream for she was too shocked. Instead, she kept her eyes shut and hoped it was just a dog or maybe even a wolf. She just didn't want it to be-

This person was practically on top of her. She wanted to open her eyes, but she was afraid. She started to breathe heavily and the person noticed. The person on top of her lifted his/her weight off of her but was still on top of her. She could somehow see the shadow through her eyes. Then, something unexpected happened.

Whoever that was on top of her, kissed her lightly on the forehead. Her heart started to race like never before. After just a few seconds, the weight was completely lifted off of her. She quickly opened her eyes, but there was no one there. She sat up and looked around. There was no one.

* * *

Itachi walked home from school with his hand bag over his shoulder. He actually liked school nowadays. He learned a lot of new things, and he started to get interested in volunteering in the hospital. He smiled to himself. He also actually started talking to some of the college girls. Actually, he was interested in this one-

"Sasuke?" Itachi blinked as the running figure of Sasuke came closer and closer. "Sasuke!" Sasuke apparently didn't hear him until the last second and slid to a stop. He hyperventilated and was surprised to run into his own brother. "Are the cops chasing you for being an idiotic brother?" He asked wittily. Sasuke continued hyperventilating and bent down to catch his breath. He totally ignored what Itachi said. "Wow…you completely took in that put-down. I'm amazed."

"Hi…na…ta…saw…pushed…kissed…" Was all Sasuke could say. He kept breathing in and out. Itachi's eyes widened.

"You…saw her kissing another man?!" Itachi shook his brother's shoulders. "See! I told you! If you didn't make your move, she would be kissing some other guy! You stupid, _stupid_ little boy!" He scolded him. Sasuke's sweat dropped.

"No." He had finally caught his breath. "I mean…I kissed her." Itachi's eyes widened.

"Woah." He stepped back. "You have a fiancé, and I thought Hinata-chan rejected you." He said.

"No. I accidentally ran into her. I accidentally pushed her down, but she shut her eyes closed so she didn't know who kissed her…I hope." Sasuke said worriedly. Itachi shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, Sasu-chan. Control your hormones." He continued to wittily say. An angry mark appeared on Sasuke's temple. "So how long was the kiss? Ten…thirty…seventy-five…" Itachi's mouth turned into a devious smirk. Sasuke glared at him.

"No. I kissed her on the forehead…nothing more." He shrugged and put his hands in his pocket. Itachi gaped. "What?"

"And WHY are you so stupid?! You should've taken advantage of the moment and kissed her fully on the lips! UGH! WHY ARE YOU SO IDIOTIC?!" He practically shouted at his little brother. Sasuke shrunk and raised a brow.

"It's not like you care. I just did whatever I felt like doing." He said nonchalantly. Itachi sighed.

"Do you want me to help you get back together with Hinata-chan?" He finally asked his little brother seriously. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Like I said…it's not like _you _care. Just back off. I'm perfectly fine with the way everything is." He continued nonchalantly. Itachi calmed down and sighed.

"Okay…I'm only going to say this once…so listen up, idiot." He looked around, making sure nobody heard their conversation. "…you're my brother. If I'm happy and you're not, it's not fair."

"Try telling that to Otou-san." Sasuke snapped back. "It's your fault that I keep going to meetings. It's your fault that I have a fiancé just in case. It's _your _fault that I'm in this situation." He glared at him. Itachi wasn't hurt by his words, but he only smirked.

"Yes…I'm not a very good brother, am I?" Itachi asked him seriously. Sasuke's eyes widened. He hadn't seen this kind of look on Itachi. Itachi's eyes were very worried and sad while his smile was weak…and fragile. It was the opposite of Itachi…the weak side of him. "That's why I have to do this. I feel like…once I go off in my life by myself, I won't be able to help my brother anymore. That's why…that's why I'm going to help you."

"And how are you going to do that?" Sasuke said, finally obliging to his brother's help.

"In a very complicated way that I cannot even tell you." Itachi smirked.

* * *

Hinata sat down at the window and looked out of it. It was dark and no one was in the streets. She recounted of what happened that day. She put her hand over her chest and felt it beating hard and fast. She blushed unconsciously and clenched her chest.

She knew who had kissed her on the forehead…she just denied it, because it was all too ironic…too…impossible. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest.

She wondered about how Ino was doing. She hoped from the bottom of her heart Ino wasn't mad at her. She hoped Ino still considered Hinata a friend…because Hinata hadn't forgotten about Ino…or Naruto…or Gaara…

She wondered if Naruto still had 'loved' her. She wondered if he had given up on her and moved on or something.

She wondered if Gaara still was…well Gaara. She hoped everything stayed the same…for deep down inside her heart, she longed to go back…

Go back to what though? To the Uchiha estate? No. She couldn't do that.

She could just imagine the look on Mikoto's sad face. She instantly felt guilty. She imagined Itachi hating her guts forever, since hewas _his_ brother.

Which reminded her, she also missed Neji a lot. It seemed like Neji wasn't there for her anymore…it seemed like he abandoned her. But of course, she knew it was her fault for making him leave.

She sighed to herself.

"Hinata-hime being sad? Wow…that's a first." Hinata instantly turned around to see the smooth as ever Neji standing in the door way. She dropped her pillow.

She stuttered, "N-Neji-niisan?!" She practically glomped him. He almost fell but kept his posture. He laughed at her.

"Shhh. Don't be so loud. Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-sama are sleeping." Neji whispered to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Wow…you seem…different." He observed.

"Is that a compliment?" She slightly laughed. His face turned serious.

"Hinata-hime…I want you to live with me." He said, getting straight to the point. She blushed.

"A-ah…Neji-niisan…I don't really like-"

"No, no." Neji rolled his eyes. "Not like that. What I meant is that…I want you to come and stay at my apartment." Apartment? Her father didn't say anything about that.

"An apartment?" She asked. He nodded, putting his hands off her shoulders.

"Ever since you rejected Uchiha, I moved out of the estate. Hiashi-sama didn't mind it either. He really doesn't find a use for me anymore…since you're back here, Hinata-hime." He chuckled. She flinched when he mentioned him.

"I'm sorry…" She said, feeling guilty again. Neji smiled worriedly at her.

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, but…I really want you to come stay with me." He said.

"But Otou-sama would never allow it. He doesn't even let me out of this house unless Hanabi-chan is with me or if Sasori-san is with me." She said worriedly. "But I would gladly come live with you…if Otou-sama obliges." He rolled his eyes.

"You're _such _a good girl, Hinata-hime." He said. She was confused. "We're not going to tell him. If he wants to know where you are, he has to actually look for you. Let him do the dirty work for once." He said strongly. "For months, he made me chase after you…not like I was displeased with seeing you." He quickly said the last part. She giggled.

"Fine. I'll do it. When will we do it?" Hinata asked. Neji headed towards her closet and threw clothes into the closest bag he saw.

"Now." He said and threw clothes at Hinata for her to change.

* * *

Sasuke had wandered through the city the whole day, doing whatever he wanted to. He bought a takoyaki and took a bite. It was warm and delicious, just like he had imagined it. He smiled cutely to himself. He never knew a pastry would make him so happy.

Before he entered his house, he stuck the takoyaki in his mouth. He opened the door to find his father staring right at him.

"Hello, Sasuke." He said sternly. Sasuke shut the door and took the takoyaki out of his mouth. "I've heard rumors that takoyaki is very delicious…did you enjoy it?" Sasuke looked at his father weird.

"Yeah…it was good…" He said carefully. He knew that if he said something stupid, his father would surely find a chance to attack him. "You should try one…you never did know how to live a life." He said coldly. Fugaku glared at him.

"Sasuke…" He started off slow, "…where were you? Why weren't you at the meeting?" He demanded. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I was everywhere." He said bluntly. "And I didn't feel like going. You put more pressure on me than you do for Itachi." He said truthfully. Fugaku sighed and rubbed his temples.

"It's because you have a more distinct future. Your brother is too stubborn and yells at me every time I try to convince him to go to the meetings. We made a deal. He goes to school, and I don't make him go to the business meetings." He said. Sasuke's eyes turned into slits.

"You're so…unfair!" Sasuke finally shouted. "You were never like a father to me! How can you pressure your children to do whatever you want?!" He had lost it. He stormed into the kitchen and threw the takoyaki in the trash.

"Sasuke, don't you dare raise your voice at me." Fugaku pointed at his son. Sasuke froze and did nothing.

"Look old man…" Sasuke started, "…just stay out of my life." He said quietly. Fugaku's eyes widened.

"Do you know who I am?" Fugaku approached Sasuke. Again, Sasuke was frozen. He knew that when his father's anger flared up, he was too scared deep down inside to move. Fugaku grabbed his son's shirt and lifted him up. "I'm your _father. _We're not losing to _anybody_. I need you to inherit the company…I know your skills…your strengths…and your strong points. If I lose you to some stupid career like being a doctor, I wouldn't call you my son anymore." Sasuke slowly smirked.

"I guess Itachi and me aren't your sons anymore, then." He said, continuing to smirk. Fugaku couldn't take it anymore and dropped his son to the ground. He punched Sasuke across the kitchen. Sasuke hit his back against the counter and fell to the ground.

"You're going to listen to me…you got that, you brat?" Fugaku approached his son and slowly lifted him up with his shirt. "I've raised you…given you everything you've wanted…so don't complain, boy." He said. Sasuke's back was hurting a lot. He was thinking about the bruises he was getting, trying to distract himself from being afraid of his father. "If you go the same pathway as Itachi, I will _definitely_ get rid of you. You got that?" Sasuke couldn't respond. He could only try to struggle to get up.

"Otou-san," Itachi entered the kitchen and dropped his bag on the ground, "what are you doing to my brother?"

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Okay. I'm super duper sorry for updating late. Of course, I always apologize when I update. –Sweat drops- I'm truly sorry. –Bows-

**Sasuke: **Again, _SHINee_ is distracting you.

**Mshinata: **…yes. What's wrong with that? –More sweat drops-

**Sasuke: **Uh I don't know. You don't update?

**Mshinata: **But Jonghyun is so amazing! And good at singing…and good at dancing…and good…-goes on and on about Jonghyun-

**Sasuke: **BLAH. Stick to one person only!

**Mshinata: **I AM! Jaejoong really isn't…well…I kind of moved on my obsession to Jonghyun. –Sweat drops-

**Sasuke: **-sighs-

**Ino: **Key ftw!

**Mshinata: **Thank you my lovely reviewers and readers for always supporting me. This was the chapter you've all been waiting for! –Smiles- Hopefully, I can update a lot this week since I don't have school the whole week. YESHHH! –dances- xD.

Edit:

Okay. Thank you. I've fixed all mistakes. Lol.


End file.
